Finding Yourself
by slytherinsela
Summary: severitus challenge As new and sudden information comes to light, the life of Harry Potter is changing- Snape is his father, Voldemort is on the move, and Fudge is a complete moron...FINISHED!
1. Broken and Bruised

Hello!! This is a Severitus fanfic, my first in the Harry Potter world, so enjoy..oh, and in case you were wondering, I don't own Harry Potter or any of his companions, or really anyone in the story, except for the judge and Mr. Falcon, not like you'd know about them yet..hmm.yeah. It starts out the same way as many, but becomes much more in-depth, so please read on.I promise to be interesting.  
It was a bright morning in mid-July when Harry Potter awoke to the many sounds of life around him. Right outside, he would hear his enormous cousin, Dudley, tromping around the house like an elephant on the rampage. Harry swore that he could feel the house shake every time the disgustingly large boy took a step. He could also hear his Aunt Petunia shouting at Vernon to "Get the bacon!! Vernon!! The bacon!!"  
  
Harry smirked. It served them right for beating him up and locking him in there. Now they couldn't even make breakfast! Harry rolled over and groaned. His wrist stil hurt terribly from where Dudley had whacked it early in vacation. Harry thought that it might be broken. He couldn't see it, of course, since it was pitch black in his cupboard. He'd been locked in that tiny little space for three weeks now. Every other day or so, his aunt Petunia remembered to shove some stale bread and a cup of water through this little opening for him. Harry couldn't even imagine what he must look like. His black hair, which usually would just do whatever he wanted and would stay the same length, was now growing with alarming speed. He would feel it where it nearly touched his shoulders. Harry felt his bruised, swollen left eye, which wouldn't even open anymore. The belt marks on his back made the teenager hiss with pain every time he moved. He also suspected some kind of injury to his leg, where his uncle Vernon had hit him with Dudley's Smelting Stick in the back of his knees, causing Harry to fly dangerously through the air and land on his right leg in a heap. Harry's face flushed with anger as he remembered Dudley's laughter. So now, three weeks later, he was stuck in his closet, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
The next day, Harry was awakened at the crack of dawn by a loud banging on his door and the hateful sound of his uncle's voice.  
  
"POTTER!!"  
  
Harry's eye flew open as his uncle threw open the door.  
  
"Damn it, Potter, Dudley's sick and you cursed him, didn't you?" he demanded angrily.  
  
"No, Uncle-"  
  
"Don't lie to me, boy!"  
  
Uncle Vernon dragged Harry out into the living room (which was covered in pictures of Dudley, of course) and kicked him across the floor.  
  
Petunia smirked as she walked down the stairs to find her husband attempting to beat the brains out of her terrible nephew. Harry's lip was bleeding profusely and his face was lined with cuts and bruises where Vernon had hit him. The boy looked around in terror as his uncle's belt came flying at his back in a fury, causing him to cry out in pain. With a final kick to the head, Petunia saw Harry get knocked unconscious.  
  
Harry woke up in his cupboard a few hours later in complete darkness. He could no longer move, as his back felt like it was on fire, and his face was frozen in pain. He doubted that he would ever be allowed to go back to school again. Dumbledore would probably just assume that he missed the train, his friends would be worried but would probably think the same, and Snape would be fighting for all he could to get Harry expelled. Harry sighed and rolled over. Not a good idea. His entire body immediately exploded in pain, causing the teenager to yell out. He heard Dudley's unmistakable laugh through the door. Gosh, he despised that child. Dudley Dursley had made Harry's life a living hell for as long as he could remember. Harry felt anger overcome him and he yelled out once again with an intense ferocity. Then he collapsed into darkness.  
  
Miles away, in a boring teachers' meeting in which half of the staff had already fallen asleep, all of the professors jumped up with a start.  
  
"What in bloody hell was that?" demanded Snape as he rubbed his head angrily. He had felt some kind of terrible pain as he heard someone cry out in agony.  
  
"It seems that someone is in pain," observed Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Why did we all hear it?" asked Professor Flitwick nervously. He seemed to be trembling as he stood at alert behind Dumbledore. The headmaster seemed lost in thought.  
  
"I believe that our young Mr. Potter is in trouble," he said quietly. The twinkle in his blue eyes was long gone. "Severus, Minerva, come with me. I want the rest of you on alert, just in case. I don't know what's wrong. Could be nothing." He looked up at Snape and McGonagall warily. "Ready?"  
  
"Let's go," answered Minerva. The three rushed out of the castle to the Forbidden Forest, where they apparated into the air.  
  
Seconds later, the three wizards were standing just down the street from #4 Privet Drive, which looked completely normal.  
  
At least it's not surrounded by Death Easters, thought Snape. Although he clearly despised the boy, he didn't really want to see him get killed.  
  
Dumbledore rapped loudly on the front door, halfway expecting Harry and his family to already be gone for the day. Much to his surprise, the door was opened almost immediately by a rotund man with a scowl on his face. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.  
  
"AH!" he bellowed. "I don't allow your kind in here! Get out, you filth!" he yelled, the noise bringing his wife and child to his side.  
  
"We're looking for Harry Potter. May we see him?"  
  
Vernon's eyes got even wider. "Never heard of him," he spat.  
  
"Nonsense! I brought him here as a child!" said Minerva, taking out her wand. Within seconds, all three Dursleys lay in a full body bind on the floor. Dumbledore stepped over them.  
  
"Harry?" he said loudly. There was no reply. "Severus, check upstairs. Minerva, that corridor. I'll look around here." The three wizards separated, only to converge five minutes later with no sign of the boy.  
  
"I've looked everywhere. He isn't here, Albus," said Snape.  
  
Suddenly, a low moan from a closet took their attention. Dumbledore's eyes flitted across the multiple padlocks holding the door in place.  
  
"You don't think," started Minerva.  
  
"Let's open it," answered Snape.  
  
"Alohamora!" the three wizards shouted at once, and the padlocks fell off. Dumbledore hastily pulled open the door.  
  
What they saw inside would put even the cruelest death eater into a state of shock. A boy that the wizards hardly recognized as Harry lay on a tiny cot, his own blood staining the mattress a deep red. His hair had grown down to his shoulders, and his face was covered in cuts and bruises. Severus noted the fact that his knees and wrist were bent at an odd angle. The boy's face was so bruised and bloodied that the wizards could hardly make out his features at all.  
  
"Oh my god!" shouted Minerva, breaking the stunned silence that had seemed to fall the moment Dumbledore had opened the door.  
  
Harry stirred at the noise and weakly opened one eye. He could barely make out the outlines of three people, one who seemed to be trembling.  
  
"Harry?" whispered the man in the middle.  
  
Harry tried to shrink back but stopped as shoots of pain seared across his back.  
  
"Albus, he doesn't know who we are," said a male voice. Harry blinked. Albus? Albus Dumbledore?  
  
"Lumos," a man whispered. A light appeared and Harry found himself staring at a weary-looking Albus Dumbledore, a crying Minerva McGonagall, and a very shocked-looking Snape. Harry tried to speak, only to find that his lips wouldn't move and only a rumble escaped his throat.  
  
"Harry, it's me, Professor Dumbledore. We're getting you to Hogwarts, okay? Just hold on, Harry." Harry stared at him blankly before falling back into unconsciousness.  
  
"I'll get him," said Snape, starting forward.  
  
"Be careful, Severus. We don't know how bad his injuries are," warned Dumbledore quietly.  
  
Severus Snape bent down to pick up Harry as gently as he possibly could. Harry murmured in his sleep but didn't wake as his potions master picked him up. Severus stared at him.  
  
"Albus, I don't think he weighs.. anything. I wonder.."  
  
Severus lifted the boy's tattered shirt and gasped. Beneath the horrible bruises and cuts that adorned his body, the three wizards could clearly see the outlines of every single rib.  
  
"Have they been starving him?" asked Minerva, who was still crying.  
  
"Apparently," answered Snape.  
  
Dumbledore looked shaken. "Come on, let's get him back to Poppy. This is worse than I thought," he said. The three wizards, one carrying a very injured young man, strode quickly out of the house and, after taking the muggles out of the full body bind, apparated out of sight.  
  
*~~~~*  
  
Hey, can anybody tell me how to do italics and bolds and underlines and all that jazz? Thanks!!! 


	2. The Hospital Wing

Hey all. Disclaimers apply from the first chapter. And here, we have the appearance of the inevitable letter from Lily. Have fun!  
  
**  
  
Harry woke a few moments later when Professor Snape stumbled after apparating. He opened his eye and looked in horror at the man carrying him.  
  
Could it possibly be. Professor Snape??  
  
Snape looked down at Harry, and, noting that he had woken him up, muttered, "Sorry, Potter."  
  
The three wizards stormed into the front door of Hogwarts, finding the other professors already assembled there. Madame Pomfrey ran to Snape.  
  
"Oh my- that isn't.."  
  
"Yes, Poppy, it's Potter."  
  
The other professors swarmed around the boy until Snape gave them his signature death glare. They scattered, and Poppy hurriedly directed him away.  
  
"Come on, Severus. I'll get to work on him immediately," said Poppy hastily.  
  
The potions professor with the once-again unconscious Boy-Who-Lived followed the medi-witch to the hospital wing.  
  
Severus set the broken teenager down on one of the beds and helped Poppy take off the boy's shirt. Albus Dumbledore, who had been standing behind Severus, winced as he saw the extent of Harry's injuries.  
  
"Go!" demanded Madame Pomfrey. "Leave! Get out of here!" Severus and Dumbledore backed out of the room, leaving the witch to her work.  
  
**  
  
Harry woke up two days later with barely a little sting on his back, some considerable pain in his knee, and his eye still swollen shut. No longer was he in his own cupboard, but in a white bed in a very large room. His bed was surrounded by white curtains.  
  
'Am I dreaming?' he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly one of the white curtains was pulled back to reveal a very familiar medi-witch.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked, bewildered. OF course, all that came out was "Mmmm..." due to the fact that Harry's lip was about three times the size it should have been.  
  
"Don't try to speak, Harry, dear. You're at Hogwarts now. You're safe. Rest, Harry. It's going to take a while for you to heal." She shoved a potion down Harry's throat and left him to his slumber.  
  
**  
  
Across town, from a dusty storage center, a tattered gray owl slowly slipped into the night. On its foot, it carried a heavy package that had been lying in safekeeping for fourteen years. Its contents would change everything. Everything. And while the Boy-Who-Lived slept, the final words of his dead mother were slowly, silently, carried to the air on the wings of a bird.  
  
**  
  
Twenty-four hours later, Harry Potter awoke to the sound of a soft cooing drifting through the air. An owl stood on his bed, looking at him curiously. It offered the parcel on its leg to the boy in greeting. Harry took the letter, and after a few more cooing noises, the old gray owl took off into the morning air.  
  
Harry sat up stiffly, reaching for his glasses on the table next to him. Much to his surprise, the glasses were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Madame.." he managed weakly. Fortunately, as there was no one else in the room, the witch heard him and pulled back a curtain.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Potter," she said, smiling.  
  
"My.." Harry pointed to his face.  
  
"Oh, your glasses. They weren't with you when you came in. I'll call the headmaster; perhaps he can conjure some up for you." She paused, seeing the rather large letter sitting unopened on Harry's bed. "What's that, Harry?"  
  
He motioned toward the open window.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'll go get Dumbledore. I'll be back, Potter." She left, giving Harry a few moment of precious consciousness to be spent wondering how he got there. What did he remember? Being accused of cursing Dudley, which was nonsense, of course. He remembered getting beaten- good grief, how could he ever forget something like that? And then he vaguely remembered waking up and seeing.. Snape?  
  
"Harry, Harry, good to see you awake!" blundered Dumbledore, obviously happy to see him.  
  
"'Lo," Harry murmured. The Headmaster smiled.  
  
"Well, Harry, we don't have your glasses. I can conjure some up for you or I can just fix your eyes. It's your choice," he said.  
  
For the first time, Harry realized that he could clearly see the Headmaster. In fact, he could clearly see everything. "Erm.."  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Harry?"  
  
"I don't need them," he attempted to say, but it came out as incoherent muttering. Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore looked at him strangely. "I can see," he tried again. This time, Dumbledore seemed to understand.  
  
"You can see, Harry?" Harry tried to nod his head, but, upon feeling pain shooting from the back of his head, decided against pursuing the action.  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "Alright then, Harry. If you need anything, tell Madame Pomfrey. She'll help you. I'll be back to check on you later." With that, Dumbledore strode from the room.  
  
Harry looked at Madame Pomfrey, who was still eyeing him strangely. He smirked at her with a scarily close impression of Snape and she snapped out of her daze. "Well, Potter, it seems that your uncle has beaten your eyesight back into you! There's a silver lining to everything, ey, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at her numbly and she realized her mistake. Bringing up the boy's uncle, what was her problem? Obviously, Harry had been through severe trauma. It would have been slightly intelligent to keep her mouth shut. Poppy felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Sorry, Potter. I.. I didn't mean to.." resisting the urge to smack her forehead, the medi-witch said no more and hastily left the room.  
  
Harry watched Madame Pomfrey tear out of there, though he still felt rather numb. He was completely taken aback by the feeling of resentment that was growing within him. Well, she did kind of deserve her embarrassment. Let her live with her guilt. He didn't care.  
  
Harry shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and got a shock of pain in reply. Where had such thoughts come from? That was terrible. Obviously, his mind must still be reeling from Uncle Vernon's punches.  
  
~~~~~ * * ~~~~  
  
Hey..i still need to know how to do bolds and italics! Thanks to my reviewers! ( 


	3. Lily's Letter

Harry woke up in the middle of the night to find Madame Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore surrounding the bed next to him. They hadn't noticed him wake up. What was going on? 

Just then, Dumbledore shifted his weight, and Harry could barely make out the shaking form of Professor Snape lying on the bed, Dumbledore's arms trying unsuccessfully to restrain him from movement. Harry moved so he could see what was going on, but Madame Pomfrey noticed and shoved the white curtains around his bed again.

"Sleep, Potter!" she demanded angrily, obviously miffed that someone would dare move while she was working. 

Even though Harry could no longer see, years of eavesdropping experience served him well as he listened to what was going on.

"Albus, this is worse than usual," whispered the concerned voice of Madame Pomfrey.

"Voldemort must have been angry," muttered Dumbledore.

Harry sat back. Of course, he thought to himself. Snape must have gotten back from one of his Death Eater meetings. Harry shivered as he thought about what would happen if Voldemort ever found out that Snape was a spy for the good side. The dark lord didn't even know that yet, and still Snape came back with the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse. If he inflicted such damage on his own people, Harry couldn't imagine what he would do to his enemies.

"Albus, hold him still. I need to go get his potion. I'll be right back," assured Madame Pomfrey. Harry heard retreating footsteps as the medi-witch ran to her office.

Harry couldn't resist his drooping eyelids and soon found himself back in the perils of sleep that threatened to haunt him forevermore. 

**

Harry woke again a few hours later to his own screaming and Snape sending him death glares from the next bed. Madame Pomfrey was standing over Harry with a calming potion that she had somehow gotten him to swallow, and he was slowly quieting.

"Better, Harry?" she asked. He nodded painfully and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Poppy, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," sneered Snape as he tried to make his escape.

"Severus, you're not well! You'll barely make it to the dungeons by yourself!" screeched Madame Pomfrey, on the verge of sheer outrage.

"I will not tolerate Potter's screaming interrupting my sleep," said Snape, pushing the witch aside. He strode out the doors, walked hastily to his chambers, and collapsed on his floor. He couldn't move. 

'Perfect,' he thought. Now he wouldn't be able to get up until morning.

Realizing that he was going to be stuck on the floor for a while, Severus Snape folded his arms in a makeshift pillow and promptly fell asleep.

**

Albus Dumbledore got up the next morning and immediately went to the hospital wind to break up whatever argument that he was sure was going on between his potions master and nurse. The two didn't take very kindly to each other, after all. Bracing himself for the fight, Dumbledore opened the doors to the hospital wing, only to find Harry Potter sitting up and staring at him with two large emerald eyes. 

"Good morning, Harry," he said, walking over to the boy.

Harry merely nodded in greeting.

"Might I inquire about Professor Snape, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, certain that the nurse and the wizard were off killing each other somewhere.

"I think.. he left. Last night. Don't know, really, I was asleep," Harry murmured. 

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed in a frown. "Madame Pomfrey?" he asked gently.

"In her office," Harry replied.

Dumbledore nodded his thanks and went to speak to the mediwitch.

When Dumbledore was safely gone, Harry found his letter on the bedside table. He had wanted to read it earlier, but today was the first day that he felt like he was actually up to the task. Harry opened the envelope to find a yellowed piece of parchment inside. Curiosity suddenly overtook him. So this wasn't just a letter from his friends. Not like he didn't wish to speak with them, but the idea that someone else would send him a letter was exhilarating. He tenderly opened the piece of paper and looked at the neat handwriting. He glanced at the faded signature.. LILY POTTER??? Harry's eyes went wide as he gaped at the treasure in front of him. He slowly began to read, as if savoring his mother's last words.

~~*~~ 

_Dear Harry, _

_            If you are reading this, it probably means that I'm not here to give it to you. First of all, my son, know that I love you. I would do anything to save you from the fate that I know we all may suffer. James and I decided to write you this as kind of a last-words thing. We really don't know what to say, but we feel the need to tell you SOMETHING. Oh, and James says 'hi.'_

_~~*~~_

Harry smiled appreciatively.

~~*~~

Harry, you are our pride and joy. Both of us thought our hearts would explode with happiness on the day that you were born. That happiness never faded away. As I look at you in your crib, only a few steps away, I feel that I might sing with joy. If we weren't in hiding, believe me, I would. But for now, it's silent down there. It must remain silent- we're running from Voldemort.

_~~*~~_

Harry didn't know that his heart could pound so hard. Here were his mother's last words, written all of those years ago. And he was reading them. A shiver of happiness zipped along his spine.

~~*~~

Anyway, Harry, there's only one thing that you need to know. And I dn't know how this will affect you, or if it will at all, but—James is not your father.

_~~*~~_

Harry's stomach dropped. WHAT? James not his father?? How could that be true?!?!?!

~~*~~

He did adopt you, though, Harry, and he loves you like only a father can. As you're reading this, I'm sure that you are having doubts. You look just like James, don't you? Believe me, I know. And I wish I weren't telling you this, Harry, but you've got to understand. 

_            A year and a half ago, I got married to James Potter. I was already pregnant with you at the time. James and I have always been great friends, but it was always friendship, not love. I was in love with someone else._

_            Anyway, my boyfriend of who-knows-how-long and I had finally been pulled apart by this terrible war that has been plaguing the wizarding world these past few years. I still love him, Harry. I will always love your real father. But it is too dangerous for us to be together. Much too dangerous. For your father is off to fight in this bloody war as a spy. He'll be working under Voldemort. And, most likely, he'll die._

_~~*~~_

Harry gasped loudly- a SPY? He only knew of one spy, and oh, god, she couldn't mean-

~~*~~

So that's why I married James. To protect both your father and you. But James isn't your father. His name was Severus Snape.

_~~*~~_

Harry's mouth dropped open in horror. The later dropped to the ground, and that's when Harry passed out. Passed out, and never wanted to wake up. Wanted it to be a lie. Have it go away, make it be some kind of cruel joke. Severus Snape? His.. father?? Harry collapsed into blackness.

**

Harry woke up a few moments later.  Fortunately, Madame Pomfrey hadn't checked on him, so the letter was still sitting next to him. Damn that letter. That letter killed everything that Harry had ever known. And he wasn't even done reading it. 

Harry picked up the letter again, his hands trembling violently. Trying to make himself believe it was a lie. It wasn't possible, was it? NO!

~~*~~

James and I put a charm on you so you'll resemble James until your fifteenth birthday. Unfortunately, if we're not there, the charm cannot be reproduced. I'm sorry, Harry. Your appearance will change so you look like you should- and, judging by the few seconds I got to see you as yourself, you look a lot like your father. But you have my eyes. I love your eyes. 

_Remember that James and I love you, Harry. We'll always love you._

_Your mother,_

_Lilly Potter_

PS: There should be another note in this parcel for Severus, if he is still alive. Please give it to him, Harry. You can read it if you want. I love you!

_~~*~~_

Harry couldn't help his tears. He hadn't cried in a very long time, but now, it seemed only appropriate to cry. Severus Snape. He was RELATED to Severus Snape. He wondered if Snape knew...

Harry found the other letter and considered reading it, but found that he didn't want to. Didn't want to read his mother's loving words to that greasy old git. He shoved the letter back into the parcel and put it aside just as Madame Pomfrey walked in. He was still crying, lying back on the wall behind him with his arms folded across his chest. Why did Madame Pomfrey have to come in NOW?

"Harry?" Madame Pomfrey's voice squeaked as she stared in shock at her young charge. Tears were running down his face, which was red with anger. 

"Harry, child, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

Harry wasn't paying attention. His entire mind was going red. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear someone calling his name, but he wasn't listening. Now was not the time to listen. Now was the time to scream.

But he didn't scream. No, instead of screaming, he released a ton of energy and the windows shattered. Every single window in the hospital wing was broken, shards streaming across the room, leaving one very shocked Madame Pomfrey and a red-faced, trembling Harry Potter.

"ALBUS!!!" screamed the witch, too petrified to actually move. 

The headmaster was there in seconds. Apparently, he had heard the windows break from inside his office. So did the rest of the staff who had remained there for the summer. Every teacher, with the exception of Severus Snape and Professor Trelawney, ran into the hospital wing right behind Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall caught Madame Pomfrey as she fainted. All eyes were trained on Harry.

"Harry?" Dumbledore whispered fearfully. Harry glanced at the headmaster, but his eyes weren't focused and Dumbledore doubted that he was actually in his right mind. He pointed a wand at Harry and cast a sleeping spell, but it didn't work. Instead, Harry's eyes slid into focus, and Harry realized where he was. He looked around at the shattered windows, which were carefully being replaced by Professor Sprout. 

"Harry?" 

The teenager turned to the concerned face of Professor McGonagall. "Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked at the bedside table and saw the hated letter. At once, red started to cloud his mind again.

Dumbledore noticed the change. "Subdue him, would you, Minerva?" The headmaster walked swiftly to the table and grabbed the parcel, letter included. The teachers behind him had apparently been able to quiet Harry down, as he was now sleeping soundly.

"What did you do?" asked Dumbledore.

"I really have no idea. All of us said different things."

Dumbledore chuckled, even though it wasn't exactly a laughing matter. "Where's Poppy?"

The headmaster found her on the next bed and immediately woke her up. "Poppy?"

The nurse looked around wildly. "Albus?"

"What happened, Poppy?" 

"I walked in, and he was sitting up, looking almost mad. He was crying and his face was bright red.. and it seemed like he was going to explode, or something. Then the windows all broke," explained the mediwitch. 

"Do you know what was wrong with him?"

"It was like nothing I've ever seen before. It wasn't related to his injuries, I think. Maybe he was reliving what happened over the summer."

Dumbledore frowned and turned around. "Minerva, do you think you could stay here with Poppy and Harry? I don't want to leave her alone with him."

"Of course, Albus," said Minerva, a bit worriedly. 

The headmaster left, walking to his office and pondering the parcel he held in his hand. He didn't recognize the handwriting, which meant that it wasn't from Ron or Hermione. The two had sent him so many owls that Dumbledore could pick out their handwriting anywhere. 

Albus sat down in his office, not paying attention to the paintings, which seemed to be grumbling incessantly. He opened the parcel and picked up the open letter. Part of him felt guilty for reading Harry's mail, but he needed to know what had sparked such a reaction. Reconciling himself to his decision, Albus Dumbledore avidly read the letter.

**

Thirty minutes later, after reading and rereading Lily's letter about fifteen times, Dumbledore could scarcely find the energy to breathe. How was this possible? He hadn't had any idea, and he knew everything that happened in his school. Everything!

Suddenly he understood the massive frustration and anger that Harry had been feeling only minutes before. If he had been Harry, he would have been really ticked off as well. Dumbledore sighed. He needed to give Harry back his mail. He would leave it to the boy as to whether of not he would give Severus his letter. Albus swore to keep his mouth shut. Now one else could know about this. No one else COULD know about this. 


	4. Severe Shock

Disclaimers from chpt. 1 still apply. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
**  
  
When Albus Dumbledore went back down to the hospital wind, he was surprised to find Harry wide awake. Although he was ignoring Minerva and Poppy, he looked to be in his right mind. Dumbledore walked up to Harry's bed.  
  
"Minerva, Poppy, do you mind if I have a private word with Mr. Potter?"  
  
The two women were only too happy to oblige.  
  
Dumbledore sat on the edge of Harry's bed and took out the parcel. Harry's eyed flashed with anger as he snatched it from Dumbledore's outstretched hand. He looked inside the envelope, and, seeming satisfied, stared back at the Headmaster.  
  
"You read it," Harry accused.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't want to read your mail, but I needed to know what made you do all of this," he said, gesturing toward the now-back-in-place windows.  
  
"Were you happy with what you found?" Harry's tone was icy.  
  
"It's not the end of the world. I'm not going to tell anyone, and neither do you, if you don't want to," said Dumbledore as soothingly as he could.  
  
Harry's eyebrows arched. "You won't tell Snape?"  
  
"PROFESSOR Snape," was Dumbledore's automatic reply.  
  
"You won't tell PROFESSOR Snape?" asked Harry, overemphasizing the 'professor.'  
  
"No, I won't, Harry. But I do suggest that you give him his letter. Your mother wished it."  
  
Dumbledore knew he was using Harry's love and respect for his mother to bribe him into talking to Snape, and Harry knew it, too. But that didn't mean that the suggestion didn't work.  
  
"I'll give him the letter. But don't ask for anything else," Harry said stonily.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him. "Make sure you stay calm, Harry. No more broken windows, okay?"  
  
Harry smirked as Dumbledore stood up and left the room.  
  
**  
  
It had been two weeks since the owl arrived on Harry's bed, and now he was walking on crutches around the hospital wind. For some reason, none of the spells that Madame Pomfrey knew had worked on Harry's knee, so it was healing the Muggle way- slowly. Secretly, Harry liked the crutches, even though they hurt his arms. Maybe he would get some muscle out of this mess, anyway.  
  
Fortunately, Harry hadn't seen Snape since the man had stormed out due to Harry's nightmares. Harry wasn't sure what he would do if he saw the man again. The back of his mind told him that he would be seeing Snape for classes, but somehow, he held onto the hope that maybe his potions professor would disappear in a big ball of flames before that happened. Not very likely, of course. But he was still hopeful.  
  
Harry still had yet to give the letter to Snape. He wanted to hand it to him the man himself, to be there and see the horrified expression on his face as he learned the awful truth. Harry would laugh.  
  
Or maybe he would be too terrified to do anything but stand there. Yeah. That was more like it.  
  
**  
  
Harry got up early the next morning and practiced with his crutches. He was going to do it today. He was going to crutch down to Snape's dungeons and give him Lily's letter.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"I.. I need to go deliver something."  
  
"Oh, I'll do it for you. Don't worry, dear," Madame Pomfrey said cheerfully.  
  
"No, no, I need to deliver this. I'll be back soon," he said, crutching out and leaving a startled Madame Pomfrey in his wake.  
  
"But Harry, you CAN'T lave yet! You're not strong enough!"  
  
Harry turned around. "I AM strong enough," he said coolly, "and I'll be right back. Don't worry."  
  
With an agile turn of his crutches, the injured boy hobbled out of the room with an envelope in hand. Truthfully, he didn't care if it hurt to move. He had to get the letter to Snape. It was the most important thing at the moment.  
  
**  
  
Thirty-four minutes, two falls and three staircases later, Harry found himself in front of Snape's dungeons. He paused, leaning heavily on the wall to relieve the pressure on his arms. He opened the door to the potions classroom carefully and stepped in. Snape was sitting behind his desk, angrily writing something with a red marker. He looked rather smug.  
  
Harry gulped and crutched in slowly. Snape hadn't noticed him. Perhaps he would get a good laugh, after all.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, and got the satisfaction of watching Snape jump about ten feet in the air.  
  
"POTTER!!"  
  
"Hello, Professor," Harry said calmly.  
  
Snape breathed loudly, slowly regaining his composure. "Ten points from Gryffindor for sneaking up on a teacher!" he bellowed.  
  
Harry smirked. "It's summer holidays, Professor. You can't take points off."  
  
Snape cursed the boy under his breath. "What is it that you want, Potter?" he growled in a low, deadly voice.  
  
"I have a letter for you, sir," Harry said, crutching forward slowly. He leaned on Snape's desk and pulled out an envelope. Snape stared at him with a smirk.  
  
"So, Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived finally meets his downfall at the hands of Muggles. Who would have thought?" he hissed icily.  
  
Harry ignored him and handed him the letter. Snape's eyes widened when he saw the handwriting. Was it possible?  
  
~~*~~  
  
Dearest Severus,  
  
Hello, my love. If you are reading this, you're alive and I am dead. Know that I loved you until the very end. I would never betray you, even though I'm sure that you think I did. You and I decided together that to keep all of us safe, this had to happen. God, I didn't want it to. I nearly died when I had to let you go, when you left as a spy and I went to James.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Snape suddenly became aware of a fourteen-year-old boy watching him curiously.  
  
"Did you read this?" Snape demanded in his cruelest voice.  
  
"No. I had my own letter. Although she did say I could read yours if I wanted," answered Harry. Snape glared at him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus, there's something you really need to know that I only wish I could tell you in person. Since you're gone, and James, Harry, and I are in hiding, that's not really possible.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Snape sighed, drawing an odd look from Harry.  
  
~~*~~  
  
There's no way that this can possibly be easy for you. There's no way for me to say this easily, so here it is, bluntly.  
  
James isn't Harry's father. You are.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Snape gasped, jumping up and backing away from the letter as if it were the most deadly thing in the world. He fixed his startled glare on Harry.  
  
"POTTER?!?! GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Harry nodded and hobbled out as quickly as he could. Snape stared after the boy in horror. Was this some kind of cruel joke? No, no, the handwriting was definitely Lily's. Maybe she was wrong. She had to be wrong- it just couldn't be true. Potter was a dead ringer for James. She'd made a mistake.  
  
With shaking hands, he picked up the letter again.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I never got to tell you. I'm sorry that you didn't know, that any of this had to happen at all. Not that we had a child, because Harry is my world. You and I always talked about getting married and having children. I know that this isn't exactly the way we had it planned, but hey, it'll work.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Damn you, Lily," Snape muttered.  
  
~~*~~  
  
I'm not sure if you even know who Harry is. I don't know if he'll even be alive when you read this. I hope that he is, but things are getting worse- you know that. I just have this feeling..  
  
~~*~~  
  
Snape struggled to keep his composure. Here were his beautiful Lily's last words, last memoirs- she was in hiding, and soon, she would die. He knew that. Knew what was to become of her after she wrote this letter. That knowledge forced a tight feeling to settle in his throat.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Anyway, Severus, if you know Harry, and he's alive, he probably looks just like James.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Damn right he does," said Severus angrily.  
  
~~*~~  
  
We cast a spell on him that took all of your features and made them into James's features. He has my eyes and nose, though. However, when he turns fifteen, the spell will begin to wear off. It may even begin to wear off before his birthday. He's going to have a LOT of questions.  
  
I don't expect you to know the answers, but please try, Sev. Please try. I know that this will be hard for you, Severus. But please, please, help him. I wrote him a letter, too- he knows as well.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"LILY!!" Snape yelled out in horror. Stupid, stupid woman! Potter couldn't know! He couldn't know! How in the world could Lily tell him? How could she do this to him??  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sorry, Sev.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"You better be," he sneered.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sev, I have to go. We have to leave, we can't stay here anymore. I only hope that someday you'll be able to accept what I've told you. I love you, Severus. I've never stopped loving you. Know that I never will.  
  
Love forever and always,  
  
Lilly  
  
~~*~~  
  
"NO!!" he cried, throwing Lily's letter to the ground and pacing his dungeons in a fury.  
  
"This isn't possible!" he yelled again, his rage building until he thought he might explode. He picked up the letter and read it again. Every word confirmed what he was beginning to think of as true. Snape was beyond words. He was beyond recognition. The cold-hearted professor had been completely broken apart by a tiny little letter. And that scared him. A lot.  
  
**  
  
Twenty minutes later, a very lost-looking Severus Snape stumbled into the headmaster's office.  
  
"Hello, Severus," said Albus Dumbledore, taking in the broken expression on the younger wizard's face.  
  
Snape didn't reply. He sat down across from Dumbledore, face white as a sheet, and handed him the letter. After a moment, Albus handed it back with no emotion on his face. When Snape looked up at him, that maddening twinkle was going like crazy in the Headmaster's eyes.  
  
"Well?" Snape demanded, not able to be quiet any longer.  
  
"The charm is already wearing off, if you haven't noticed, Severus."  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" Snape asked, his black eyes flaring up in anger.  
  
"Severus, I know you're upset.."  
  
"That's the understatement of a lifetime," spat Snape sarcastically.  
  
Dumbledore gave him a look.  
  
"God, Albus, what am I going to do? What does this mean?" Snape wailed despairingly, his cold mask suddenly disappearing. Dumbledore stood up, walked around to Severus, and put his hands on the younger man's shoulders.  
  
"Relax, Severus. Calm down. You've had a bit of a shock today."  
  
"I can't believe she went and told Potter. He knows, you know. Blasted woman told him," Snape muttered.  
  
"And he was just as shocked as you," Dumbledore said soothingly, getting a rise out of Snape.  
  
"You knew about this?"  
  
"Only for a couple of weeks, Severus," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Potter told you?"  
  
"Of course not. He had a panic attack and blew out all of the windows in the hospital wing. I had to take the letter away from him before he went crazy."  
  
Severus snorted at this, and traces of a smile began to form on his lips. "So he was just as distraught as I am," said Snape quietly. Albus smiled and went to sit down again. He sat across from Severus and stared into his black eyes.  
  
"Even more so," returned the headmaster.  
  
"He can't be my son," said Snape, averting his friend's eyes.  
  
"You know that it's true, Severus. Look at him. Have you seen him at all since he came here?"  
  
"Only just now, when he came to the dungeons to give me that bloody letter."  
  
Surprise showed on Dumbledore's face. "He delivered the letter to you?"  
  
"That's what I said," snarled Snape.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "He must have escaped from Poppy. She would never have let him out of her sight."  
  
Snape murmured in agreement.  
  
"But really, Severus, he'll be fifteen on the thirty-first. If the spell is already wearing off, it could be completely gone in a few weeks."  
  
"We'll have to disguise him, then," said Snape.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I should think that would be obvious, Albus. Even you can't be that daft. I'm still a death eater, remember? I'm still a spy. Both his safety and my own are in even more danger than usual if Voldemort were to find out. Which he would, mind you. What, all of the sudden the famous Harry Potter changes and begins to look like ME? People would figure it out. MY house would take one look at the boy and go owling home to their parents. We have to hide him. God, Albus, Voldemort would kill me! And then where would we be?" said Severus.  
  
Albus nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. "You're right, Severus. Of course you're right."  
  
Snape breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"We could just cast obliviate on him and he would forget this whole mess," offered Snape.  
  
Dumbledore glared at him. "If we're going to have to put charms on him, Severus, we certainly can't obliviate his memory."  
  
Snape growled, even though he knew his friend was right. He paused and looked lost for a moment. "How could this have happened, Albus?" he rested his head in his hands as he tried to search for the answer.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes softened. "Nobody has to know, Severus. Only the three of us are aware of this new information."  
  
"That's one person too many."  
  
"It's Harry's right to know. Just like it was your right to know. I'm sure Lily had her reasons."  
  
"Or maybe she just wasn't thinking," countered Snape.  
  
"That's entirely possible."  
  
Severus Snape sighed. "I need to go walk," he said, standing up. Dumbledore nodded as Severus walked out of the room.  
  
"Take care, Severus."  
  
"Goodbye, Albus."  
  
****  
  
Hehe, im enjoying this thoroughly. Erm. still need a simple way to do bolds and italics, if possible. If not, well, my html skills are minimal, and I don't have the patience. Somebody help me! I love you all. 


	5. The summoning

Harry lay face-up on his hospital bed, thoroughly exhausted after his trip to the dungeons. He never should have given Snape that letter. Never. Now the man would purposefully make his life a living hell until he graduated. Three more years with that wretched man who hated him. Harry felt a very uncharacteristic tear slide down his face. He had expected nothing less of Severus Snape, of course. Actually, he had expected worse. Harry had anticipated being hexed to death after the reading of the letter, really. Not like he would have minded. Death was probably a much better fate than what awaited him every day in potions for the next three years.  
  
Harry groaned, bringing an overly attentive Madame Pomfrey to his side.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?"  
  
Harry glared at her, which caused her to back away. She soon got back her bearings and leaned over his form on the bed.  
  
"I TOLD you not to go out, Harry. Your strength is completely drained. Now, go to sleep or I'll have to give you one of those sleeping potions that you love so much," teased Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Harry made a face and closed his eyes. Sleeping potions were disgusting. Even if he had to close his eyes and pretend he was asleep for hours on end, it would be better than drinking a sleeping potion. Sometimes, Harry thought that Snape purposefully made the potions so foul because he knew that Harry would be drinking them. Snape.. stupid git of a potions professor. There was no way in hell that he was related to him. His mother was obviously wrong.  
  
He sighed, thinking about everything that had happened to him. It was all happening so quickly. So his real father wasn't even dead. He just hated him. 'Surprise, Harry! You have family! But guess what? They HATE you!' What a very happy summer this was turning out to be. First he gets beaten up, starved mercilessly, rescued (the only bright part of the summer), and then finds out that his most hated professor is actually related to him- is actually his FATHER! Harry considered casting a memory charm on himself. IT would be better than all of this, wouldn't it?  
  
Harry sighed and remembered that he didn't have his wand. He had saved it from Uncle Vernon, thankfully, under the floorboards in his room. But everything else was gone. Burnt. Uncle Vernon had made him burn everything himself- his books, notes, pictures of him and his par- well, of his mom and James- that Hagrid had given him, and finally, his invisibility cloak. Everything went up in flames. It was gone. Everything that he had was gone, And now, his entire identity had been ripped away from him. Who was he, anyway? He was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The Gryffindor who kept on living. Friend to Hermione and Ron, and the son of Lily Potter. Horrible potions student, the savior of the wizarding world. That was all that he was, and even some of that was bound to be a lie. He wasn't even sure who his family was. He thought he knew, but now he was lost and confused. For a moment, Harry had held a spark of hope- god, he had family! But, no. He hated Snape, and he knew that the man reciprocated his feelings tenfold. Severus Snape had made his life miserable since the first time he had seen him in the Great Hall on that fateful day in first year. He would never have family like he wanted. It just wasn't possible.  
  
Sighing loudly, Harry Potter fell into a deep, troubled sleep.  
  
**  
  
Severus Snape stood outside the school, walking aimlessly around the courtyards. He had lost all track of time, though somewhere in his subconscious mind he had noticed the sky grow darker and darker and the moon rise in the sky. It was late at night now, he knew, but the potions professor wasn't even close to being ready to return to his chambers. Thoughts were flying through his mind. He felt like he was losing control, and that's what he hated most. He HAD to have control. If he didn't find some way to get control, he would go crazy. He knew that. If only he-  
  
"AH!" Severus cried out in pain as he grasped his left arm. The Dark Mark was burning underneath his sleeve. He stumbled into the castle and up to Dumbledore's office. Without preamble, he barged in.  
  
"Severus?" asked Dumbledore, knowing perfectly well what the problem was.  
  
"The mark is burning. I have to go."  
  
"Be safe, Severus. Come back to us."  
  
"I will." And with that, Snape left the room, nearly falling over in pain. He was being summoned.  
  
**  
  
Thirty minutes later, a piercing scream awoke the entire castle. Dumbledore ran out of his room in his nightclothes and followed the screams to the hospital wing. McGonagall, Flitwick, and Filch were right behind him, with Sprout on the way. They ran into the large room to find Madame Pomfrey backing away from Harry's bed, where the child lay yelling, kicking, and screaming, his bedcovers now strewn across the room.  
  
"Poppy?" Dumbledore asked fearfully.  
  
"I don't know.. he's had nightmares before, but none this bad," said the frightened mediwitch.  
  
"Albus! Look at his scar!" shouted McGonagall from behind him. The scar was bright red, the brightest red that anyone had ever seen. Even when the boy's long hair covered it, the scar could still be seen glowing through the masses. For ten minutes, the professors stood dumbstruck across the room, all staring at Harry. Slowly, the screams subsided, and the teenager started shaking like mad. Sweat was billowing from his forehead as he tossed around his cot, and he was mumbling incoherently.  
  
"Poppy, it's Cruciatus," said Dumbledore, now beginning to be frightened. Was there someone else in the room? He noticed Minerva visibly take hold of her wand.  
  
Before Madame Pomfrey had time to get the potion for the after-effects, Potter instantly sat up. His eyes wide with fear, he looked around wildly for a few moments as he tried to grasp where he was. His gaze slowly focused on the professors.  
  
"Dumbledore!" he shouted. "Snape- he's- oh my god, he's.."  
  
Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.  
  
**  
  
"Albus?" Minerva asked timidly. The man seemed to have gone into some kind of daze, but her words shook him out of it.  
  
"Poppy, check Harry. It's one of his visions again- he hears and feels everything, you know. Professors, come to my office. We need to have a brief discussion," ordered Dumbledore. He turned and stomped out of the room. With a wary glance at the miserable boy now unconscious on the cot before them, the other teachers followed.  
  
A few minutes later, Albus Dumbledore's office was filled with worried professors. The headmaster was pacing around most uncharacteristically. When everyone was assembled, Dumbledore stopped pacing and stood at his full height.  
  
"The first thing you should know is that Harry's scar connects him directly to Voldemort. Whenever he is feeling murderous, or is nearby, the scar begins to burn. Furthermore, when Voldemort kills or goes on a rampage, or when he has death eater meetings, Harry sees it. If he casts Cruciatus on anybody, Harry feels it. That boy had been cursed indirectly more than anyone else in the world. Now, Severus was summoned tonight by Voldemort. If what we just witnessed in the infirmary is any indication at all, Voldemort had just put Severus under Cruciatus for- what was it, Minerva? Ten minutes? That means that he is gaining power rapidly. He's never, ever been able to keep up the curse for that long. Not even before the first time that Harry stopped him could he keep up the curse for ten minutes. Also, Harry seemed to think that Severus was in some kind of trouble. Ten minutes under Cruciatus could leave a man dead. Which, judging by Harry's reaction, is very possible. We'll have to wait and see." Dumbledore looked around him, noticing the pale faces and bleak expressions on each and every teacher's face. He sighed loudly and slumped into his chair.  
  
McGonagall, who seemed to be shivering, said meekly, "Albus, is there anything you want us to do?"  
  
Dumbledore looked over at her sharply. "Minerva, term will be starting in a couple of months. The most that I ask any of you to do it to keep a close watch on your students, when they arrive. Actually, let me be blunt. Keep an eye on the Slytherins. And keep an eye on Harry. But please, please, just take care of them. If there are any injuries, any at all, they're brought to Poppy. Strange behavior? Talk to me. And if any of you, or any of your students, get visions about Voldemort? Immediately come to me. Cornelius Fudge doesn't believe the truth, and he's doing everything he can to make sure that the wizarding world doesn't hear it, either. We're in this alone, everybody. All of us, and our students. Any lesson plans that aren't necessary for battle, forget them. Teach them things they are going to need. Especially the fifth, sixth, and seventh years. We're going to need them."  
  
"But Albus, they're only children!" said Minerva worriedly.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes and tone softened. "I know that, Minerva. I know that, and I hate this. I hate this because their innocence is going to be shattered. But Minerva, everyone, times are going to get worse. And these children, these young witches and wizards, are our only hope. They are the people who will win this war. And look at it this way- if we are attacked, and we haven't prepared the students, they'll be killed. So we must teach them. We have no choice," said Dumbledore softly, but with a finality to his voice.  
  
Minerva was crying, and most of the other professors looked like they were on the verge of tears. All of them were as white as a sheet. Professor Flitwick nodded stonily and walked out of the office. Several others followed. With a final sad look, Professor Sprout left. Finally, only Dumbledore and McGonagall were left in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, Minerva."  
  
"There's no need to be sorry, Albus. This isn't your fault."  
  
Dumbledore looked up at her sadly. His blue eyes held no twinkle any longer. He looked every bit his age.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning, Albus," said Minerva. He nodded and the witch slowly left the room.  
  
Dumbledore put his head in his hands and did the only thing that seemed appropriate at the time- he cried. 


	6. Visions

Hey! I must thank katey and severitus and Frankie for helping me with my html problems…hopefully, those are all fixed now. Thank you all soooo much!!!! Enjoy the story!

******

Fifteen minutes later, when Albus Dumbledore had composed himself, he walked down to the hospital wing to see to Harry. Somehow, the boy had managed to survive the Cruciatus curse for ten minutes, and he was the only one who had any idea where his potions master was. He had to make sure that the boy was okay- Harry was the key to _everything._

Dumbledore opened the door to the hospital wing and walked inside. He was surprised to find that Minerva McGonagall was already at the boy's side. He sat down next to her and gazed lovingly on the unconscious child.

"Look at him, Albus. Not even fifteen, and he has the entire world on his shoulders. Everyone knows that he'll be the one to do it. He'll be the one to save us all. And he knows that, too. He lives under that knowledge every single day," murmured Minerva sadly.

"I know. It really is too bad. He doesn't want any of it, either. He never wanted the fame that he has. He has so much expectation placed on him, and he's so worried that he'll disappoint," said Dumbledore. 

"I'm afraid that he'll be experiencing a lot more of these visions, Albus. We won't be getting very many more nights of sleep," warned McGonagall.

"I'm more worried about him not getting sleep. He's the one we should be afraid for."

"Mm.." she murmured in agreement. 

Harry Potter rolled over, now slowly waking up. He opened his eyes halfway and looked at the people sitting next to him.

"Harry?" asked a voice. Wait a second- he knew that voice.

"Professor?"

One of the people nodded at him. He was at Hogwarts. He was safe. The Death Eaters couldn't get him there, even though they spent hours invading his mind at night. They were always there at night. He could see everything they did. What was it that they were up to earlier?

Harry bolted upright. "Professor! Where's Snape?" he asked, now panicking. He had seen Snape, he remembered. He had been placed under the Cruciatus for so long, so very, very, long. And Harry had felt the whole thing.

Dumbledore, who had grabbed Harry's hand earlier, was now running his fingers over Harry's palm soothingly. "We don't know, Harry. He left for one of his meetings a couple of hours ago, and then you woke up screaming." He raised an eyebrow at Harry, obviously wanting an explanation.

"I saw.. I saw the meeting. There were only three other death eaters there- Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They had masks on, but Voldemort called them all by name."

Minerva McGonagall shivered.

"Snape apparated into the room. It appeared to be kind of old and drab looking. The walls and floor were made of stone. Voldemort was sitting on his throne, like always. Snape went to a knee, bowing before him like some kind of dog, or slave, or something," Harry said.

Harry looked disgusted, but continued, "Voldemort said that he had interesting news, something about how Lucius Malfoy had suggested that perhaps Snape wasn't totally loyal to the Dark Lord's cause. He said that he knew information was being leaked from somewhere, as their most recent plots kept getting destroyed, but he never expected it from Snape."

Dumbledore looked at the boy nervously. Not only was he worried for Severus, but Harry seemed as if he were in some kind of trance; like he was actually reliving the memory.

"Snape denied it, of course. Voldemort laughed at him. He said that of course it was Snape, that Dumbledore had obviously gotten to him. Snape tried again to deflect Voldemort's accusations, but it didn't work. He called Snape a filthy spy and said that he would make him suffer before he killed him. He cast the Cruciatus on him and kept it there for what seemed like forever. Finally, he let it go, and Snape was just lying on the floor in a huge pool of blood. He was alive, but only just. Tremors began racking his body as the aftereffects began. He was bleeding profusely from small cuts all over his left leg. I didn't see how they got there; I assume they were from the curse. Voldemort was laughing hysterically. He ordered Lucius Malfoy to lock him up.. his punishment wasn't over yet."

Harry looked up to find Dumbledore and McGonagall staring at him in horror. He lowered his gaze. "I felt the whole thing. He's not dead yet, I know that for sure I think somebody needs to help him."

This last comment seemed to snap Dumbledore out of his shocked state. "You're right, Harry, of course. But we have no idea where he is. He's told me about the place, but none of the death eaters actually know the location. That would be too dangerous."

Harry looked at him for a moment, considering. "If you want to wait until tomorrow, I'm sure that they'll be doing something else to him soon. I'll see the whole thing. I can try to find as many clues to the location as I can. I know it's not the best idea, and Professor Snape will be in even more trouble, but it's all I can come up with."

Dumbledore nodded. "It sounds plausible to me. That's really the only plan we've got. I wish there was another way, though. I don't want to put you or Severus through anything else."

Minerva's face paled as she came upon a very, very disturbing thought. "Albus, if You-Know-Who decides to kill Severus, will Harry-"

"Die?" Harry cut in. "No. He's killed people before in my visions. It hurts a bit, but I don't die. The only thing that really seems to affect me directly is the Cruciatus."

McGonagall breathed a sigh of relief until she looked up at Harry's face. The boy was beginning to tremble slightly and his scar was turning red.

"Harry?" cried Dumbledore, suddenly very alarmed. Harry grimaced slightly as he tried to control his body. 

"Perhaps.. we won't have to wait until tomorrow.." he gasped.

Harry started rolling around on he bed, kicking with all of his might. For a while, there was no sound save for hasty gasps of breath. Then Harry lost his battle with himself, and began to scream uncontrollably. The professors tried to comfort the child, but there was nothing they could do. They restrained him and waited nervously as Harry continued to scream. 

**~~~**

Severus Snape lay on the ground before Voldemort, no longer able to move on his own. He was just now waking up after the first bout of cursing, and now they were doing it to him again. God, he just wanted to die. But he knew that Voldemort wouldn't be so kind. No, he would suffer mercilessly before he died slowly of his injuries. He wouldn't be killed outright.

_**~~~**_

Harry's screaming stopped suddenly as he gasped for air, now utterly confused. Was he hearing Snape's thoughts? What was going on?

**~~~**

Snape couldn't think anymore. His mind was lost unto itself as he was tortured savagely by the Dark Lord. He held the curse for so long.. so terribly long. Snape was screaming in pain, tears flooding his eyes and spilling down his face as he shook incessantly. It seemed like he was no longer in control of his limbs. Like his arms and legs were no longer attached. He was sobbing now, sobbing and trying to stop his screaming. He couldn't breathe.

_And then, like some miracle, the curse stopped. Severus couldn't see or hear anything as he slowly slipped into blessed unconsciousness. _

_**~~~**_

_******_


	7. Dreams and Discussions

Hi…I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter. I promise to make this one longer! J

******

When Harry finally stopped screaming, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore jumped to his side. Twelve minutes. Voldemort's control was growing. The professors could see that Harry was unconscious. His bright red scar was returning to its usual color, and his breathing evened out.

"Minerva, look," Albus murmured as he took Harry's hand. Up and down both of his arms, there were little tiny cuts, each oozing red blood.

"This is from the curse?" McGonagall asked, though she clearly knew the answer. Dumbledore nodded in agreement. 

"Minerva, go get Poppy. She probably won't be awake, though. I put a silencing spell on the room so he wouldn't wake up the entire school again, in the event that such an event occurred. Even though we can't do anything about the visions, these cuts can be healed."

"Right away, Albus." McGonagall left, only to return a few moments later with a very tired-looking Madame Pomfrey. 

"Hello, Poppy."

"Albus," she said in reply. 

"These cuts need to be healed," said the Headmaster, motioning toward Harry's arms. The medi-witch put a hand over her mouth and her eyes went wide. 

"How-" she stammered shakily.

"The Cruciatus curse. Come on, Poppy! Surely you can do _something._"

"Oh, of course. Move!" she said to Dumbledore, switching over into nurse mode. Dumbledore stepped back and watched the witch work. Within minutes, the cuts were gone. Madame Pomfrey smiled at Albus victoriously. 

"Well, Albus, the cuts are healed. He's still unconscious, though. I'm going to get one of Severus's Post-Cruciatus potions. Stay with him, will you?"

Dumbledore nodded. Harry was trembling and mumbling nonsense words, signs of the after-effects of the Cruciatus. Albus sighed. The poor child was witnessing- no, experiencing- so much horror at such a young age. He was the savior of the wizarding world, but he was still only a child. 

Dumbledore took Harry's trembling hand and sat down, tracing circles onto the boy's hand while getting lost in thought. He didn't notice when Poppy came in, or when she left. He didn't even notice the boy start to stir until Harry was very nearly awake.

Dumbledore stood over the teenager as his emerald green eyes fluttered open.

"Professor?" he asked weakly. Dumbledore smiled and took Harry's hand again.

"Hello, Harry. How are you feeling?"

"I'm exhausted," he said, and looked around. "Where's Professor McGonagall?"

"I'm here, Potter, I'm here," said Minerva, walking swiftly to the boy's side. "I was in my chambers. How are you, Harry?" She smiled at him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"It was different this time," he whispered.

"Harry, if you don't want to talk about it yet-"

"No," Harry said, determined. "This is my job. I wouldn't be having these visions if it wasn't necessary. And this is urgent."

"Well then, Harry, go on," Dumbledore said softly, smiling pleasantly.

"It was different this time," he repeated. "It felt like I was inside Snape's mind, like I could hear what he was doing and thinking. That was at the beginning of the curse. After a while, I couldn't touch his mind any more. I don't know, I assume that maybe he stopped thinking. Whatever. I didn't have a lot of time to look around before the curse took full effect, but I could kind of see a little."

McGonagall looked at him earnestly, silently pleading with him to continue.

"The door behind me was opened slightly, and I could see through a window that was right out in the hallway. It was dark outside but there were lots of trees. It seems that wherever Snape is, it's on a hill. The window was way up, so the building must be multi-storied. The wood on the door was really old, and was ripped up or clawed at or something. And the stone beneath me was freezing cold."

Harry shook his head warily. "I'm sorry, Professors. That's all I know."

Dumbledore didn't look disappointed. "That's quite alright, Harry. You can only see what they give you."

Harry nodded.

"How was Severus?" asked McGonagall.

"Professor Snape? He was terrible, much worse than I. He was barely awake when they dragged him up to Voldemort again. He's got cuts all over him, all over.. and he's bleeding like crazy. He seemed very weak."

Dumbledore lowered his head. "I told him not to go back. I've asked him a thousand times not to go back!" 

"It's not your fault, Albus," Minerva said comfortingly. She looked up at Harry, who was smiling.

"Do you think it's possible.. I mean, I was _in _Snape's mind. Do you think that I could talk to him, somehow?" Harry asked.

McGonagall looked at him like he had been dropped on his head as a child and never fully recovered, but Dumbledore actually seemed to think that it was a decent idea.

"It's been done before, Harry. Especially among family." 

Harry scowled at the last statement. "He's not my family."

"I know that, Harry. Though you may not think of him as your family, you are related, whether you like it or not. That might make it easier for you to communicate with him," Dumbledore said softly.

Minerva looked from Dumbledore to Harry wildly.

"Related?" she inquired, the curiosity in her voice unmistakable.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at Harry, who scowled and turned to Minerva.

"Professor Snape is.. my biological father," he snarled, obviously not pleased with sharing the news.

Minerva gasped. "How is that possible? You look so much like-"

"It was glamourie, Minerva. As you can see, it's wearing off. By the time he's fifteen, in less than a month, he'll look nothing like he used to. Harry and Severus just recently found out about this, and it's still a bit of a touchy subject."

"I noticed," said McGonagall, eyeing the scowl that had settled across Harry's face. 

"ANYWAY, Professor," said Harry, changing the subject, "I'm going to have a heck of a time communicating with Snape while we're both under Cruciatus. Is there any way for me to, like, initiate a vision? So I can speak with him while we're not being tortured?"

Dumbledore frowned in thought, as did McGonagall. "I really have no idea, Harry," admitted Dumbledore. He turned to the transfiguration professor. "Minerva?"

"I've never heard of anything like that, Harry. But of course, I'm not very familiar with visions. Since these visions happen in your sleep, I suggest that you sleep. Try to concentrate on talking to Professor Snape. That might work," the witch suggested, though she still looked doubtful.

 "Okay. I'll go to sleep. I mean, yeah, this is weird, but it could work."

McGonagall lifted an eyebrow at him. 

"Weird things happen to men! What can I say? Knowing my history, it's very possible," argued Harry.

"Alright, Harry. Go to sleep. Even if this doesn't work, you deserve some much-needed sleep," interjected Dumbledore. 

Harry wasn't listening. His mind was already on the task ahead, and his eyes were drooping sleepily. Before he knew it, he was already slipping into sleep.

******

Two hours later, after Minerva had long fallen asleep in her chair, Dumbledore looked over at Harry's face. A strange blue light was radiating from the boy's scar. Dumbledore woke up McGonagall.

"Look, Minerva," he said. The Transfiguration professor awoke groggily and looked over at Harry. Her eyes widened. 

"What does this mean, Albus?"

The headmaster smiled. "I think he's done it, Minerva. I think he's in Severus's mind."

******

Severus Snape woke with a start. Someone was calling his name.

_Snape,_ it whispered. _Professor Snape!_

Snape tried to open his eyes, but couldn't find the strength.

Don't try to get up, Professor. You don't have to talk- I don't really know how to explain this, but I'm in your mind. Just think to talk to me.

**_Is this real?_**

****

Yes.

**_Who are you?_**

****

It's me, Professor. It's Harry Potter.

**_Potter?_**

****

_Yes?_

**_How?_**

****

It's one of my visions. I've been with you every time you get hit with Cruciatus.

**_You can feel this?_**

****

Yes. When you get hit, I do, too. But you're injured far worse than I am.

**_Why are you here?_**

****

To get you out.

**_Excuse me?_**

****

_To find out where you are. My visions don't tell _ _me much, since Voldemort is always in a dark room. We're trying to figure out where his hideout is so Dumbledore can come and get you out. Do you know where you are? Can you tell us anything about where you're being held?_

**_This is a dream, Potter._**

****

Just answer the question.

I don't know where the hideout is. Voldemort never told any of the death eaters anything.

****

That doesn't help me. What about your surroundings? Forests? Birds? Special types of plants that only grow in certain areas? You're a potions master. Think, Professor!

Don't order me around.

****

You're in no position to argue.

Fine, Potter. When I've been here before, I've seen forests of really large trees. Larger than I've ever seen. I don't hear birds or animals. I think they're too afraid to come up here. The house is on a hill. There's a village at the bottom. This land may have been a farm or a garden of some type- there are a bunch of dead plants where a garden could have been. The entire place smells like death. Like there are corpses in here. God, I don't know. Maybe it's me.

****

You are lying in a pool of your own blood.

**That makes me feel better.**

Sorry, Professor. So do you have ANY idea where you are? Any guesses at all?

**Not really.**

Hmm. Okay. When I'm able to leave the hospital wing, I'll be joining Dumbledore and McGonagall to research where you might be.

**Mm.**

Alright. Try to get rest, Professor. Don't make Voldemort too angry.

**Potter?**

Yes, Professor?

**How in the world did you get inside my head?**

Something to do with my connection to Voldemort?

**So through your connection with Voldemort, you got inside my head. Very original, Potter.**

Dumbledore suggested that it may be because we're.. um.. related.

**Pah.**

That's what I thought.

**Good.**

Alright, I'm leaving now. We'll try our best, Professor. Don't let him get you down.

**Get out of my head, Potter.**

Goodbye, Professor!

******

hehehehe this is so much fun. I hope you enjoy it!!! Thank you for reviewing, one and all. 

****


	8. Remus's Return

CHAPTER 8!!! Hey, everyone! Thank you sooo much to all of my reviewers, every single one of you are excellent. I hope that you keep reviewing and everything because encouragement helps! A lot! Haha. I've already gotten toe next, like, 15 chapters written.sooo...make sure you keep checking up on this story! I love you all! And I'm glad that everyone finds my story so humorous! ( I laugh when I read it, too. But that's because I'm just insane. Whatever. Have a good day! And disclaimers STILL apply. (  
  
***  
  
"Look, Minerva. He's waking up," said Dumbledore as he stood up. McGonagall joined him and took Harry's hand. The boy blinked sleepily and looked up at the two figures looming over him.  
  
"Professors?"  
  
"Yes, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled contentedly and made to settle back into his pillow. Then, suddenly remembering, he jolted upright. "I did it!"  
  
The twinkle was back in Dumbledore's eyes. "Your scar turned blue while you slept. We figured that you must have been doing something."  
  
"You talked to Professor Snape?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Yeah. Kind of freaked him out, too. He told me to get out of his head. Thought he was dreaming."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "What did he tell you, Harry? Anything?"  
  
"Well, after having to explain my presence in his head several thousand times, he told me that he really had no idea where he was. I asked him to remember anything, and he said that he remembered seeing a forest with the largest trees he had ever seen. Here are no animals or birds about, and this house is on a hill, overlooking a village. He thought that the land could have been a farm or a garden at one time, because there were a bunch of dead plants around the outside. Oh, and he said it smelled like death, like corpses. I told him he was lying in a pool of his own blood. He didn't really appreciate that too much," said Harry.  
  
"I'm sure," said McGonagall.  
  
"Is that all he had to tell you, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes. I kept asking him is he remembered anything else, but he didn't. I don't know if that's enough to start looking or not, but I promised him that we'd try."  
  
"Of course we'll try, Harry. But you're right, that's not much to go on."  
  
"I figure we'll start looking for some kind of creepy house on a hill overlooking a small town. Surely there are folk tales, or some kind of haunted house legends, don't you think?" asked Harry.  
  
McGonagall frowned. "There are thousands of places like that."  
  
"I know, but it's the only plan we've got," replied Harry.  
  
"Alright," said Dumbledore, stepping in, "we'll start looking in the morning. Which is in about five hours. Get sleep now, Harry. I'll have to fight to get Poppy to let you out in the morning."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
"Good night, Harry," murmured McGonagall, and the teachers walked out of the room. It had been a very long night.  
  
*****  
  
True to his word, at 9:00 the next morning, five hours later, Dumbledore stood inside the hospital wing, patiently trying to convince Madame Pomfrey to let Harry go, at least for a little while. The injuries that Harry had suffered at the hands of his uncle were almost completely gone, despite his having to walk on crutches because of his still-ailing knee. The only true recurring problem was the constant threat of the Cruciatus Curse, but Harry was well equipped with post-Cruciatus potion in case of incident. Therefore, Madame Pomfrey reluctantly gave in to Dumbledore's request, and within half an hour, Harry, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were sifting through a mountain of books.  
  
"I wish Hermione were here. She knows everything," muttered Harry unhappily as he glared at his stack of books.  
  
McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him as he quietly went back to his work. She took a moment to study the boy. He had changed so much in a very short amount of time. His dark hair, which had always been short and messy, was now a good five inches below his shoulders and wavy. The shape of his face had changed, too. Gone was the boyish face that characterized him as James Potter's son. His face was now long and angular, with higher cheekbones. His eyelashes were longer than before, too. Or maybe they had just been hidden behind his glasses all those years. Harry, who had been very short for a fourth year, had grown dramatically in the six weeks since summer started. At the end of the school year, he had been 5'5. Now he was around 6'1. The change was incredible.  
  
Minerva turned back to her work, though she kept sneaking looks at Harry. She didn't really know how to feel about the change. He was Snape's son, for goodness sakes. But he was still Harry Potter. He would always be Harry Potter.  
  
**  
  
Three and a half hours later, Harry, Minerva, and Albus went to lunch in the Great Hall. There weren't very many teachers around. Harry saw Argus Filch and his terrible cat, Mrs. Norris, eating by themselves in a secluded corner of the teachers' table, and Professor Sprout chatting merrily with.. Remus Lupin??  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Professor McGonagall? Is that.. Professor Lupin?"  
  
Minerva chuckled. "Yes, Harry, it is. He'll be back teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."  
  
Harry grinned. "Excellent," he said. The three walked up to the teachers' table and sat down. Since it was nearly deserted, Harry was able to sit with his professors.  
  
"Hello, Minerva, Albus. Where have you two been?"  
  
"In the library, Remus. How are you today?" asked Dumbledore happily.  
  
"Oh, I'm excellent. Simply excellent." Then, noticing Harry for the first time, he said, "Where are my manners? He stuck out his hand toward Harry. "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin. And you are?"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped and he choked on his food. Had he really changed that much?  
  
Remus decided that the young man obviously wasn't going to take his hand, and dropped it. At the same time, Harry found his voice.  
  
"Professor, it's me! I'm Harry Potter!" he croaked unhappily. God, if his own mentor didn't recognize him, how was anyone else supposed to?  
  
Now it was Remus's turn to gape. He jumped up in shock and looked down at - Harry? This child didn't look anything like Harry! How in the world had this happened? And why was he on crutches?  
  
Remus shook his head. "H-Harry?"  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
Remus couldn't help himself. "Oh my god!"  
  
Harry lowered his head in guilt and shame. He knew that he had changed, but he had at least thought that he was recognizable!  
  
Fortunately, Dumbledore chose that time to step in. He had been watching the scene play out, and he knew that Harry was somewhat devastated. "Remus, I urge you to kindly think about what you are saying before you say it," he demanded.  
  
Lupin looked shocked and put his hand over his mouth as he looked at the child in front of him-Harry. God, he was going to have to get used to this. This boy didn't look anything like Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry. It's just- you've changed so much since I last saw you! And that was only at the end of last year! I was just surprised, that's all."  
  
Harry nodded, but didn't look up at Remus. "Weren't we all?" he said spitefully. He scrunched further into his chair.  
  
Minerva looked at the lost young man sitting beside her and sighed. She had been privy to the entire conversation, but hadn't said anything. She knew that Harry was angry. Remus was his mentor, his professor, and his friend- and he hadn't even recognized him. Not like Minerva could blame Remus, really. If she hadn't witnessed the changes as they progressed, she wouldn't have known who the boy was, either.  
  
"Harry," she said softly, and took his hand. Harry looked at her miserably for a moment before pulling his hand away and beginning to pick at his food.  
  
Remus watched Harry with a look of sadness on his face. He had hurt the boy, that much was obvious. Harry had been happy to see him, and Remus had squashed him to the ground. God, what had he done? But really, there was no way that a child could change that much in six weeks. It just wasn't possible! He didn't look anything like James anymore. In fact, Harry resembled Lily more than ever. He resembled someone else, too, but Remus couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
Since lunch seemed to be dragging along in silence, Remus decided to attempt a conversation. "So what were the three of you doing in the library all morning?"  
  
Minerva decided to reply. "Severus has been captured by the Death Eaters, Remus. You-Know-Who found out that he was a spy."  
  
Remus's eyes widened in shock.  
  
Harry surprised them all by saying, "He's being held somewhere while being tortured. We don't know where it is, and my visions only give me limited insight on his whereabouts. We've been in the library all morning looking for clues as to where he might be. So far, we haven't really.." Harry's eyes suddenly glazed over and he started trembling.  
  
"Albus!" Minerva yelped, holding on to Harry's shoulders to keep him steady. Dumbledore leapt up with amazing speed for a man of his age and levitated the teenager, who was now shaking in uncontrollable spasms.  
  
"Albus? Albus, what's going on? What's wrong with him?" asked Remus, who was desperately worried.  
  
"Wait a second, Remus," said Dumbledore. He walked swiftly to the hospital wing with Harry floating behind him.  
  
"Poppy!" he bellowed, throwing open the doors to the hospital wing.  
  
The medi-witch ran out oh her office, saw what was going on, and muttered, "Not again!" Poppy ran into her storeroom and got the post-Cruciatus potion, and then came back out in a hurry. A very angry Remus Lupin stood by and watched as his best friend's son screamed in agony and spasmed for a whole nine minutes before he finally slowed down. Madame Pomfrey shoved a post-Cruciatus potion down Harry's throat as the boy started sobbing.  
  
"Harry? Harry? Shh, Harry, just breathe. It's okay, Harry. Shh," murmured Dumbledore soothingly. After a awhile, Harry's breathing returned to normal, and he was fast asleep.  
  
"Will somebody please tell me what in the hell is going on?" hissed Remus furiously. Dumbledore and Minerva looked over at him as if noticing his presence for the first time.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Remus. Harry's scar connects him directly to Voldemort. When he is near or is angry, the scar burns. And when he curses people, Harry feels the curses. The only one that truly affects him, though, is the Cruciatus. Which you just saw."  
  
Lupin gasped. "Cruciatus? For NINE minutes?"  
  
"That's the shortest it's been, Remus. Last night, it was twelve minutes," said McGonagall matter-of-factly.  
  
Remus's jaw dropped and he looked down at Harry, who was now sleeping peacefully. He quirked an eyebrow at Harry's shirt, which was an odd mix of blue and red.  
  
"Um, Albus? Is Harry's shirt supposed to be that color?"  
  
"What?" the blood drained from Dumbledore's face as he looked at Harry's once- blue shirt.  
  
"Poppy?"  
  
"Yes, Albus?"  
  
"His chest, Poppy. It's bleeding," said the headmaster, who lifted up Harry's shirt. Underneath, his entire torso was covered in little cuts that were slowly seeping blood. Poppy sighed and healed the cuts.  
  
"So, Albus, he gets hit with Cruciatus every time You-Know-Who casts it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Damn," Remus said, contemplating exactly what that actually meant. "That boy deserves so much better than he gets. Why is he here in the first place, Albus? It's summer holiday!"  
  
"He was being beaten, Remus. We found him in very bad shape in a cupboard in his uncle's house. He won't be going back there, ever."  
  
"They did WHAT???" yelled a very angry Remus Lupin. He started pacing crazily. "Why didn't you owl me? Why didn't you tell Sirius? He's his legal guardian now, anyway. He deserves to know this!"  
  
Harry stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake. No, he wouldn't wake, not for a while. He had somewhere else to be, somebody else to talk to. Harry's mind whirred as he tried desperately to find his connection with his potions master. Finally, he found that connection. And as Lupin, Dumbledore, and McGonagall argued steadily into the afternoon, they had no idea that another conversation was taking place, far away from the security of Hogwarts. 


	9. Conversations and Revelations

Aye, everyone! I'd like to thank my incredibly swift reviewers of the 8th chapter…I swear, it was up on the site and then BOOM!!! There were reviews! Hehe wow. 

Erm..so, thank you to Zardiphillian Beryllix… I'm glad you've enjoyed everything so far, your reviews are very in-depth, Ian, Lei Dumbledore, Lady Lightning, Kitala, Crazycheesecake, kitty, kateydidnt, elfmoon87, and everyone else who had reviewed…yay for you. I love you all! 

******

_Professor?_

**_Potter? Damn it, boy, what are you doing in my head?_**

****

Escaping. 

**_Oh. From what?_**

****

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and I spent all morning in the library looking for possibilities. We went to the Great Hall for lunch and Remus was there.

**Remus?**

You know, Remus Lupin? Claws, Pranks, Werewolf, Marauder? Remember him?

**I know perfectly well who you meant, Potter.**

Right. Well, anyway, we saw Remus at lunch and he didn't recognize me. 

**Didn't recognize you? You look just like James, you idiotic child. How could he not recognize you?**

Obviously, you weren't paying close attention when I delivered that letter to you. I don't look anything like James Potter. Not anymore.

**What in hell are you talking about?**

Good lord, Professor! Did you read that letter or not? My appearance was a charm. It's coming apart. And not even Remus recognized me! He went ballistic when I found out who I was.

**Hmph. So why are you in my head this time, Potter? To annoy me? To taunt me to within an inch of my sanity? You know that I have nothing else to tell you.**

I wanted.. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. You know, hanging in there. We're working hard to get you out of this mess, Professor. As soon as I wake up, I'm going back to the library.

**As soon as you wake up?**

I think I'm unconscious.

**Unconscious? What did you do, Potter? Walk into a wall?**

NO! Do you not listen to anything I have to say? When you get tortured, I get tortured. Voldemort hits you with Cruciatus, and he hits me, too. So while you're suffering and in pain, I'M suffering and in pain! The only difference is that I have help, and you don't. But we'll find you soon, Professor, I promise.

(silence)

Professor?

**Leave me alone, Potter.**

Sorry, sir.

~~~*~*~*~*~

Harry concentrated hard and left Snape's mind. He woke to the sound of Remus still holding a furious discussion with the Headmaster and his head of house. 

"So I come back here and find Harry, who might as well be my adopted godson, looking like a completely different person! Then he goes off into some kind of spasm, which I later find out is the Cruciatus, which he's been hit with because he has a connection with Voldemort! And now you tell me that he's been beaten by his uncle! Good grief, Albus, what could you possibly tell me next? Nothing will surprise me after this! Nothing!"

Harry laughed, bringing all three professors to his side. "Remus, you don't know the half of it."

"They just told me all of it!"

"No, they didn't. If they had told you everything, you would have to be chained to the wall in order to prevent you from destroying the school!" Harry said jubilantly.

"What else could there possibly be to tell me?" asked Remus, looking confused. 

Harry shook his head. "You'll find out sooner or later, Remus. Believe me, you will."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"No," Harry said, grinning mischievously. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Harry, did you see anything this time? Anything at all?" asked Dumbledore softly. 

"No. I didn't have a chance, it went right into the curse. I did talk to Snape, though. He still doesn't know anything," replied Harry.

"How did you talk to Snape?" asked Remus, putting particular nastiness on the potion master's name.

Harry flushed. "Um, well, it has something to do with the curse and my scar. It allows me to get inside his head and talk to him," he said.

"Hah! You could get inside his mind and find out all his secrets!" said Lupin happily.

If Harry was able to, he would have slapped Remus. Fortunately, McGonagall did that for him as Harry scowled darkly.

"Ouch! What was that for? I was only kidding!" he looked down at Harry, who was still scowling. "Harry, mate, don't look at me like that! It makes you look like Snape!"

Harry's eyes widened and he immediately stopped scowling. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

Dumbledore smiled merrily from his place behind Remus. The werewolf had no idea how right he was. 

*******

Two-o-clock that afternoon found Harry, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Lupin in the library pouring over books. Harry had insisted on coming, much to Poppy's displeasure, and since there really wasn't anything holding him back, he had joined his professors in the search. Though there were four of them now, they still weren't any closer to coming up with an answer.

Seven hours later, everybody was thoroughly studied-out and in need of dinner. Harry has found one possibility, as had Dumbledore, but further digging had proven these possibilities to be fruitless. Needless to say, it was a sorry bunch that was now trudging through the corridors to the Great Hall.

"Well, that was pathetic," said Harry. "Hours of searching, and we find nothing that could be Voldemort's hideout."

"Don't lose heart, Harry. We'll look again in the morning," said Dumbledore happily, although everyone could tell that the cheerfulness was feigned. 

"I know, Professor, but it just seems like.." Harry stopped talking and there was a concentrated expression on his face. 

"Albus?" started McGonagall.

Dumbledore went to grab Harry, but the boy pushed him away. "Harry?"

"Shh," Harry whispered. The three adults looked at him strangely. 

A second later, he snapped out of it and grinned broadly. 

"I know where he is!"

~*~*~****

I apologize, this was rather short. But I'll have another chpt. Up soon, I promise! Yay!


	10. I know where he is

Hello, everyone! I'm writing this chapter early because I'm going on vacation tomorrow and don't know when I'll have time to type again.. I think I'm going to type this now and save it to disk and carry it around with me until I get to my beloved grandparents house, which has a beloved computer in it. Aren't you happy?

Wow, I'm really glad that everyone is enjoying my story. And yes, crazycheesecake, you know that I love you. Erm.. thank you so much to those who have reviewed thus far.. Natalie Wood, Tina-Snape, Atari420, Lirael (whose suspicions have yet to be seen to, don't they? Haha but yes, a very good guess indeed!), Lei Dumbledore, Mikee, Rebecca, Xirleb70, desertwren, Zardiphillian Beryllix (I want to know how in the world you picked out that name! Zardiphiliian beryllix…I would never have thought of that), momma-dar, and lady lightning. 

This chapter is increasingly long and has a TON of Snape and Harry dialogue. Have a happy time! As those are my reviewers right now, though I *hope* that there will be more shortly….let's get on with the show!

******

"What, Harry?" asked Lupin, thoroughly confused.

"I know where he is!"

"How?" asked McGonagall.

"We were walking, and I was trying to remember if I had ever seen anything that would help us in any of my visions. Not just the recent visions, but the older ones, as well. I had forgotten- at the beginning of last year, I saw Voldemort and Wormtail plotting to kill me, as usual, and there was an old man- HAH! I know exactly where he is! He's in the Riddle House!"

"The Riddle House?" asked Remus, perplexed.

"Yes! The house that once belonged to Tom Riddle and his parents. All three of their bodies were found in the house a long time ago, but Tom wasn't actually dead, obviously. I'm not really sure how that happened," Harry explained, looking thoughtful. "But anyway, I remember the place. It's up on a hill overlooking a small village. The old man was the caretaker of the house until Voldemort killed him- that explains why the gardens are dead now. I know for sure that the place was old, rickety, and cold, and quiet, too. The only animal I heard was Voldemort's snake, Nagini. That's it! That's where he is!" exclaimed Harry triumphantly. 

The older wizards looked confused, but excited. "Where is the Riddle House, Harry?" asked McGonagall.

"Hmm. Actually, I don't really know," he said sheepishly. "But we can just look up the Riddle House and figure out where he is. It shouldn't be too hard. The people around the house are probably terrified of it. I mean, I know that I definitely wouldn't want to go up there if I knew that.." Harry blushed as he realized that he was rambling. "Sorry," he said softly. 

Lupin shook off his apology. "So we can look up the Riddle House tonight and find out where it is," he said.

"Yes," answered Harry.

"Ah, but my dear friends, you're forgetting something," Dumbledore said sagely. "While it may be possible to find the Riddle House, and therefore find Severus, we need to stop and think about what we're going to do when we get there. We can't really expect the four of us to take on Voldemort and all of the Death Eaters."

Any happy mood that the other three wizards may have been experiencing vanished upon his words. Harry hadn't even considered what they would do once they got to the house. As the Gryffindor he was, he never did pause to think about these things. 

"Oh yeah," said Harry glumly. One look at McGonagall and Remus told him that they obviously hadn't thought of this, either. 

By this time, the group had reached the Great Hall and were sitting next to each other, all contemplating this new idea of rescue and battle. 

Minerva was the first to speak up. "Obviously, there will be anti-apparation barriers around the place, and the floo will be closed.."

"No!" said Harry suddenly. Everybody looked at him. "There can't be anti-apparation barriers. Or.. if there were, they'd have to be turned off for a moment while Voldemort summons his Death Eaters. That means that for a second, it's possible for us to break through!"

"My, my, Harry. You certainly are the brains of this operation," said McGonagall, laughing. 

"Forgive me, Professor, but I've had a lot of experience," replied Harry. This caused Lupin to chuckle and Dumbledore to raise his eyebrows in amusement.

"How would we know when Voldemort is summoning? None of us bear the Dark Mark. It's impossible to know when he's calling," said Lupin, sounding weary. 

The remaining three wizards went in to quiet contemplation. Harry lifted up his head, as though he had thought of something. "I guess we could go by my scar," he suggested.

"That doesn't always work, though, Harry. Sometimes, you get visions of Death Eater meetings that you weren't truly aware of," said Dumbledore.

"Mm," murmured Harry in agreement.

"Harry," started Lupin, grinning mischievously. "Do you think, well, since you got inside Snape's head, you could get inside You-Know-Who's head, too?"

McGonagall slapped the back of his head and Harry rolled his eyes. "You know, Remus, I don't really think it would be too intelligent for me to crawl into my archenemy's head and read his thoughts," said Harry.

"You crawled into Snape's head, and he's nearly as bad as You-Know-Who!" said Lupin, trying hard to contain his laughter. Dumbledore grinned slightly, a familiar blue twinkle in his eyes, and McGonagall gave the werewolf an ominous look. 

"Yes, well, at least Snape doesn't want to kill me. Push me around, inflict pain, maybe, but not to kill. And I'm pretty sure that the only reason I can get inside his head is because.." Harry stopped suddenly, realizing that he had almost revealed too much.

"Because?" asked Lupin.

"Because I know him, or something. Maybe it's because he's a teacher here. I don't know. Don't ask me," said Harry quickly, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't see confusion or suspicion on Remus's face.

"That makes sense," said the werewolf, looking thoughtful.

Silence followed until the four wizards had finished their meals.

"We're going to need more than four," Harry announced as they stood up, "unless we find a way around confrontation. But I don't think there's any way of avoiding that, do you? I'm sure that Voldemort has barriers up that let him know when another wizard enters the premises. Maybe some shields, too, so light wizards can't get in. You know, like the ones at the Dursley's that keep the dark wizards out."

"Of course he will," noted Dumbledore softly. 

"The only ways I know to get in are to somehow find a break in the apparation barriers through Voldemort's summoning, which at this point in time is debatable, or.. well, never mind."

"What is it, Harry?"

"I could get myself captured," he said, eyeing his professors cautiously.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" shouted Remus and Minerva at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa, okay! It was just an idea!" Harry said, trying to calm them down.

"Harry, first of all, we can't allow you to be captured, especially not willingly. Second, what good would it do if you were captured? Then Voldemort would have you and Severus. He would confiscate your wand, and all that would come of that would be your capture and probable death. Which would be a bad thing," Remus reminded him.

Harry briefly rubbed his hand against his pocket, where he was keeping his wand safe. He privately thanked the gods of wand-keepers that McGonagall had been able to find it when she snuck back into the Dursleys to retrieve it. 

"Oh, right," he said, actively admitting defeat, but the determined gleam in his eye didn't disappear. "So without my wand, I could do nothing," said Harry.

"Unless you've come up with some crazy way to spout your spells, I'm afraid so, child," said Remus. 

Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, and Harry walked down the hall to the library, each of them lost in thought. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. 

Breaking the silence, Harry said, "You know, it's kind of weird that Voldemort hasn't done anything to Snape since this morning. I mean, last night, there was like a two-hour time gap between curses, I swear. And now, it's nighttime, and he hasn't done anything for nine and a half hours. It doesn't make sense."

"You should be grateful, Harry," said Lupin.

"I am grateful. But it's just.. odd, don't you think?"

"Voldemort works in strange ways," murmured the headmaster. 

Harry reached the library first, with the others on his heels. The four sat down in a cluster of chairs by which they had left their books. 

"Now remember, we're looking for the Riddle House," reminded Dumbledore. A chorus of "Yes, Albus," and "Yes, Headmaster," followed.

Harry sat in the northmost chair looking through a heavy book entitled Haunted Houses.

 'Not very original," Harry thought to himself. 'Hermione would love this book.'

The thought of his friends made Harry nervous. God, they would get there in a little more than a month and have no idea who he was. Well, maybe Hermione would. She always had a knack for noticing things about people. And if he told them the truth.. ugh. He didn't even want to think about it. Ron would freak out, alert the entire student body to the fact, and then ignore Harry for a while for not telling him to begin with. Hermione would be worried and then she would run to the library to see what kind of spell he was put under to change his appearance so dramatically. 

'Crappy friends. They never did anything for him, anyway. Why did he waste his time?'

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. Good lord! His friends had never been anything but good to him. They were the first friends he's ever had! They had risked their livers for him so many times, had gotten in trouble with him, and had been with him all the time. What was wrong with him? Ron and Hermione were the best friends anyone could ever wish for. He had no idea why he was having such negative thoughts.

Wait a second- yes he did! Harry had to hold back a laugh. He was having negative thoughts because he had obviously inherited his 'father's' short temper and angry disposition. He would really have to work on that if he didn't want to end up like Snape. Which he didn't. Snape was a greasy old git who got his kicks by torturing little children. He never smiled. Harry didn't remember ever hearing him laugh. God, how was this man possibly related to him? It was impossible, wasn't it?

But then Harry remembered that every time he looked in the mirror, he saw Severus Snape. Well, not _quite_ Severus Snape. Thankfully, his eyes were green, his nose wasn't all crooked and beat up, and his long black hair didn't show the slightest bit of grease. Harry would have actually liked his appearance, if it weren't for the fact that he resembled his most hated potions master. 

Harry sighed and looked at the book in front of him. Oddly, he was on a completely different page than he was when he last looked at the book.

_Damn subconscious,_ he thought.

**_I couldn't agree more._**

****

_What? Snape?_

**_No, you idiot, the ghost of Christmas past._**

****

_How are you in my head?_

**_See, this is why I ask you that question. Confusing, isn't it?_**

****

_That doesn't answer my question._

**_I think it has something to do with us being 'related.'_**

****

_Shut up, Snape._

**_Temper, temper, Potter. Have you figured out where I am?_**

****

_Yes. You're in the Riddle House. _

**_The Riddle House? By Little Hangleton?_**

****

_Is that where it is? We're still looking._

**_Well now you know._**

****

_Thank you, Professor._

**_So how are you getting me out?_**

****

We're still trying to figure that out. There will be anti-apparation barriers, anti-Floo, hundreds of shields around the house, Death Eaters, and – oh, yeah – Voldemort.

**Don't be sarcastic, Potter.**

Like you're any stranger to sarcasm.

**Shut your mouth, Potter.**

You're the one in my head. You can leave at any time, if you don't like what you're hearing.

**I want to try something. I, unlike you, have a knack for research. Ignore me in your head unless I tell you something and read. I think I should be able to 'read' the books along with you.**

Why don't you just take over my entire body while you're at it?

**As you wish, Potter.**

Harry felt a burst of strength penetrate his mind, and then he felt nothing. He tried to tell his headmaster about what Snape had said about Little Hangleton, but his lips wouldn't move.

Shit.

**Language, Potter.**

I was being sarcastic! I didn't actually think you'd take over my body!!

**I've forgotten what it's like to be fifteen. You're still so.. young.**

Yeah, well, this is what it's like to be a teenager who's not a greasy git.

**Do you ever shut up?**

No. Let me go!

**You're the one who told me to take over your body.**

Yeah, and what a good job you're doing, too. I'm sitting here staring into space and Dumbledore is giving me weird looks.

**Oh.**

Harry felt his lips twist into a sneer.

"Harry? What's wrong?" asked Dumbledore, noting the odd expression on Harry's face.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just thinking," said Harry's voice. 

Dumbledore smiled at him and went back to his work.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go walk for a minute. I'll be right back," said Harry, or, um, Snape.

Snape made Harry's body stand up and take a step. Pain shot through his leg. "Ow!" he shouted. Snape glared at the Headmaster when he laughed at him.

I'm on crutches, you imbecile, thought Harry.

Snape grabbed the crutches and hobbled out of the room.

Where are we going?

**Around.**

Why?

**Because I can. **

Snape was in complete control of Harry's body, which, surprisingly enough, didn't make Harry too incredibly frustrated. He crutched down the long corridor, past the portraits and classrooms, and down to his own chambers.

People will think it's rather strange to find Harry Potter in Severus Snape's personal chambers, you know.

**Good thing it's summer holidays, then. Nobody will notice.**

Snape opened the door to his chambers with a whispered password (shriveled figs). If Harry had been able to, he would have gasped in shock. Instead of the green and silver Slytherin colors that he was sure adorned the walls, Snape's dungeon chambers were decorated in a warm maroon color. He had elegant wood armoires and a cozy-looking couch by an unlit fire, and a large bookshelf that seemed to hold hundreds of books. The whole room was.. relaxed. Elegant, but perfectly comfortable. Harry found himself marveling at his professor's good tastes.

Wow.

**What did you expect, Potter? Silver and green and the Dark Mark?**

Well, silver and green, to be sure. But.. I don't know. Just not what I expected. 

**Hmph. Just because I'm miserable and grumpy doesn't mean that I want to live my life in filth. I'd rather be comfortable in my solitude.**

Why are you miserable?

**None of your business, Potter.**

Whatever you say. Why are we here, anyway?

**That's also none of your business.**

Ooookay. I'll shut up now.

**Finally, you learn.**

Severus wanted to be somewhere familiar. Really, he felt like throwing things against the wall and crying. God, he was in his home. He would probably never see it again. It wasn't as though he didn't trust Dumbledore to find him, but he knew that he would probably be killed before he was rescued. If nothing else, Voldemort would kill him just because he knew that Voldemort was coming. 

Snape slumped to his bed and stared at his reflection in the mirror. God, he looked skinny. And tired. He yawned and leaned back on the bed.

Almost immediately, he sat up straight. That wasn't his reflection.. that was..  POTTER'S reflection!! 

Harry/Snape's mouth dropped open in shock.

Surprised, Professor?

**OH MY GOD, POTTER! What happened to you?**

Is that concern I hear, my dear professor?

**Of course not! Why would I be concerned about a rebellious brat like you?**

You thought you were seeing your own reflection.

**You've.. changed a bit.**

Professor, really! I just saw you a couple of days ago. Don't you remember?

**The memory is a bit foggy.**

You've blocked it out, haven't you? Plus, you weren't paying attention at the time.

**I have good reason to block it out.**

I'm sure that you do.

**I'm leaving now.**

Really? Where are you going?

**Back to my own mind.**

Good. I was getting tired of you, anyway.

**If it weren't summertime, you would have lost a hundred points for that.**

Good thing it's summertime.

**Hmph.**

Weren't you leaving?

**Yes.**

Good.

**And Potter? GET OUT OF MY CHAMBERS!**

And then Snape was gone. Harry collapsed to the floor as he suddenly got control of his body again. He stood up unsteadily, grabbed the crutches, and left Snape's quarters. He didn't want to be there any longer than he had to. 


	11. Howling of a Werewolf

Hah! I'm pretty sure that the last chapter threw everyone for a loop. I'd like to thank kateydidnt profusely for her honest review. I'm pleased to assure you that there are no more incidents of personality change in Harry throughout the rest of the story- I really don't even know why I put those in there to begin with. Whatever. Erm, and I know that chapter 10 was rather.. different. Again, there are no more incidents of one person taking over another's body or insane freak accidents like that. Just thought I'd tell you beforehand. And I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that bit about the Riddle House. Perhaps it was late when I wrote it and never actually read it again to figure out what I had written. I promise to rewrite that part as soon as I get home. Please forgive my insane lack of coolness. Yay! Soo..here's hoping that this chapter won't be so long and confusing and rather blah in general! Read on!  
  
***  
  
"Harry? Harry? Are you okay?" asked Remus worriedly when Harry crutched into the library, looking thoroughly exhausted. Having Snape in control of his body had completely worn him out, and having to crutch all the way up to the library afterward hadn't helped much, either.  
  
"Yeah. Just tired," Harry replied. He collapsed into a waiting armchair.  
  
"As you should be, Harry! Good lord, Albus, it's late! We all need to get some sleep."  
  
Harry yawned. "Oh, I found out where the Riddle House is," he said sleepily.  
  
"Where is it?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Some place called Little Hangleton."  
  
"Hmm," Dumbledore murmured thoughtfully. "We should be able to find that."  
  
"How did you find it, Harry?"  
  
"Hm?" The teenager was halfway asleep in his armchair. "Oh, um.. Snape told me."  
  
"He knew where he was?" asked Minerva, a hint of annoyance toward the potions master in her voice.  
  
"No. I told him it was the Riddle House, and he knew where that was. He didn't know beforehand," Harry murmured.  
  
"Perhaps, Harry, it is time for bed?" mused Dumbledore as he took in the incredibly tired teenager before him.  
  
"Yeah," he said with a brief smile. He stood up and grabbed his crutches, leaning on them heavily for support as he hobbled toward the hospital wing. His three professors walked slowly behind him.  
  
"He's awfully worn out," noticed McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Too much so for one who just went out for a walk. He wasn't so tired when he left."  
  
"Where do you think he went?" asked Lupin.  
  
"He went to talk to Severus," stated Dumbledore.  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"He said that Severus told him about Little Hangleton."  
  
"Oh, right. But he's talked to Severus before, and he's never been this exhausted."  
  
"It's late at night, Minerva. He didn't really get much sleep last night, after all. Harry has a lot on his mind."  
  
"You're right of course, Albus. We're all tired."  
  
The group had reached the hospital wing and Harry had immediately sunk into a bed. He opened his eyes wearily, said, "Goodnight, Professors," and was fast asleep.  
  
"I worry about him, Minerva. I worry about him a lot," admitted Remus as he watched the Boy-Who-Lived sleep.  
  
"So do I. There is so much pressure on him. And now, he looks.. lost."  
  
"He looks so different," said Remus quietly. "I didn't even know who he was! If it weren't for that scar and his eyes, he would be completely unrecognizable."  
  
"He's changing more every day," said Minerva.  
  
"Why? Why does he look so different?" asked Lupin demandingly. "What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"You might as well just tell him," said Harry's muffled voice from under a blanket.  
  
"Go to sleep, Harry," ordered Dumbledore.  
  
"I am asleep."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and motioned the other teachers to follow him to his office. They walked in silence to the stone gargoyle, at which Dumbledore said, "Cotton candy!"  
  
The gargoyle moved over and the three wizards walked sullenly up the stairs. Dumbledore landed heavily in his chair and gestured for the other two to take a seat. A joyful phoenix song suddenly filled the room, giving its occupants a much-needed feeling of levity from the situation.  
  
"Remus, there is a reason for the change in Harry's appearance. It seems that over the summer, Harry's hair began to grow and he got much taller. He's been changing every day since he got here. While he was immobile in the hospital wing, a letter from his mother arrived."  
  
"A letter from Lily? But.. that's impossible!"  
  
"It was delayed delivery, Remus. You know that Severus and Lily were together before she married James?"  
  
"Yes, I remember," Lupin said darkly.  
  
"It seems that Harry's father is not who we thought him to be," said Dumbledore cautiously.  
  
Lupin's face paled and he looked pained. "You mean.. James? James isn't-" his voice caught and he didn't continue.  
  
"No, Remus. James isn't Harry's father. Lily put a charm on him when he was born so that nobody would find out. It would have endangered Harry's life."  
  
Remus's face turned red with anger. "You mean to tell me," he hissed, "that that horrible, heartless DEATH EATER is Harry's FATHER?"  
  
"Remus, control yourself, please," said Minerva.  
  
Remus sank to his chair in agony. "So that's why he's changing. Lily's charm is wearing off," he said.  
  
"That's correct, Remus. By his birthday, he should look like he ought to have looked for fifteen years. This is why Harry is able to maintain a connection to Severus, you see," said Dumbledore pointedly, "because they're related."  
  
"Severus will never be his father. He hates Harry, and I know Harry feels the same way," said Remus.  
  
"Until Voldemort and his supporters are gone, Harry's true parentage cannot be revealed. So Harry and Severus have a lot of time to get used to each other before this will be told to the public. However, Remus, I do share your concerns. There is definite mutual loathing between them, to be sure. This will somehow have to be countered," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Albus, if I may say so, we're going to have to conceal his appearance when the students get here. Harry looks so much like Severus that it's uncanny. The resemblance is blatant. It would be unsafe for both of them, and for Harry's friends, if anyone found out," commented McGonagall.  
  
"Very true, Minerva. No one can know of this. No one. We've already put Severus and Harry in danger by telling you and Remus. Eve my knowledge in this matter puts them in danger. But we all know now, and there's really no going back on that part. So we'll just have to figure out how to rescue Severus and protect Harry," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't understand why Harry even thought of being captured. I know he has a tendency to jump into thinks but surely he can't be that daft," Remus said softly.  
  
"I don't understand it, either." 


	12. Wandless Magic

A huge thank you to my reviewers from chapter 11. I know it was short. Erm.. Zardiphyllian.. a very interesting explanation for a name! I like it! Now, just a warning: my story is a bit strange from here on out. As if it wasn't strange before. I have an overly active imagination, so you kind of just have to go with it. Before you start, I'll have you know that Harry does develop new powers, but it's not because of lily's spell or anything to do with severus. It's just because harry is awesome and the most powerful wizard. ever. Also, he's learning a lot of other things on his own. He's reading, and learning more spells and more advanced things than he should have had to learn at a 5th year level. All of that starts in this chapter, but just aware that it's going on, even though it might not be written. Okay? Okay. Good. Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
Early the next morning, Harry sat up in bed in the hospital wing. Everyone else was still asleep; the only sound was the distant rumble of Peeves blowing up something somewhere in the castle. Harry had gotten up earlier than usual to test himself. Throughout this period of growth and change, and even before it started happening, at the end of his fourth year, Harry found himself feeling more knowledgeable and powerful than ever before. He couldn't pinpoint when the feeling started- perhaps it had been during the Triwizard Tournament, when he had learned important spells and charms to keep him in the race. It could have been after facing Voldemort, but that was unlikely. The only thing that facing Voldemort had done for Harry was to give him terrible nightmares that he feared would never go away. No, he really couldn't tell when it all began. But he knew that it was both frightening and awe-inspiring at the same time.  
  
Harry had a theory. An idea, a hypothesis. His comment to his professors about getting captured and not being able to use a wand had sparked some interest in his newfound abilities. He hadn't told anyone about his new feeling of power. He didn't want to be seen as boastful. Harry had never really taken pride in what he had done. It was always for the good of the cause, nothing more. None of what he had done- all the years of thwarting Voldemort, being shot at by death eaters, the visions and pain in his sleep -was for him. Harry hated fame. He had always hated his fame, even though Ron loved it and envied him for it. God, if only he could give his game to Ron. At least then it would be appreciated.  
  
Harry spotted a book lying discarded on a table next to the bed across from him. He grabbed his wand and said clearly, "Accio book."  
  
The book flew into his outstretched hand. He smiled. Obviously, he hadn't forgotten anything.  
  
Harry threw the book back to the bed across from him. He gently put down his wand and stretched out his hand, feeling foolish. He concentrated his mind and his magic on his hand and repeated, "Accio book." The book flew into his hand smoothly.  
  
Harry gasped and then started laughing. The sound brought Madame Pomfrey into the room.  
  
"Feeling better, Harry? All rested up?  
  
"Yes, Madame Pomfrey. Thank you."  
  
She nodded graciously and pointed toward the bathroom. "Shower and get ready, Potter. Professor Dumbledore expects you at breakfast when you're all cleaned up."  
  
"Thank you!" he yelled, already grabbing his crutches and limping hastily toward the bathroom.  
  
Seconds later, Madame Pomfrey heard the unmistakable sound of running water. She sighed and returned to her office.  
  
***  
  
"Ah, Harry! Good morning!" greeted Dumbledore merrily as he piled syrup on top of an enormous stack of pancakes. Professors McGonagall and Lupin were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Good morning, Professor," bowed Harry respectfully.  
  
"Come, sit down. Have some breakfast. Remus and Minerva were up earlier. They're already down at the library researching."  
  
Harry sat down next to Dumbledore and looked down at the vacant Great Hall. It seemed almost ghostly without all of the students there. Harry and Dumbledore were the only people there, although there were a couple of ghosts in a corner and a house elf or two were aimlessly wandering around the empty tables.  
  
"How did you sleep?" inquired Dumbledore.  
  
"Excellent, Professor. It seems that Voldemort did not see fit to torture Professor Snape yesterday. At least not through Cruciatus. I mean, there are other ways. And I think that I may only see the Cruciatus or the other Unforgivables. I'm really not sure."  
  
Dumbledore was silent.  
  
"Or perhaps he's getting the death eaters to do his dirty work for him," continued Harry.  
  
"That's quite possible, child. But calm down. You're restless," noticed the headmaster.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. It's just that.." he suddenly grew quiet. "Would you mind if I.. if I showed you something?"  
  
"Of course, Harry."  
  
The teenager gulped and held out his hand, a look of intense concentration in his eyes.  
  
"Accio fork," he whispered. A fork from across the table glided gently into Harry's hand. He looked up at Dumbledore, who was staring at him thoughtfully. Harry shifted uneasily under the gaze.  
  
"Is this bad, Professor?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Wandless magic is a rare gift, Harry. A very rare gift. No, it's not bad. It could help you a lot."  
  
"You don't sound very convinced," muttered Harry.  
  
"I'm - I'm trying to figure out where you got it. Usually, this kind of gift is passed down in families, though it hardly ever shows up. I know that Lily couldn't do wandless magic, and I'm almost certain that Severus isn't able to. It wasn't in either of their families."  
  
Harry gulped. "Did - Voldemort? I mean, Tom Riddle? Did he?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him kindly. "No, Harry, wandless magic didn't run in the Riddle family, either."  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. One more thing I don't have in common with that snake," he muttered quietly, but Dumbledore heard him all the same.  
  
"Well, Harry, this is a surprise. But a welcome one, at that. This could prove to be very beneficial. We just have to hone your skills. While Minerva and Remus research, you and I will practice."  
  
Harry nodded. "Okay, Professor."  
  
"You must understand that this gift of yours has to remain a secret. You can't tell anyone about this. Not Ron, or Hermione, and certainly not Severus."  
  
"Like I would tell that git anything," Harry growled under his breath.  
  
"The two of you talked just yesterday. I know that," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, we did, unfortunately. And if I have anything to do with it, he won't be spending any more time in my head. Ever."  
  
"You're angry with him," observed the headmaster.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "How observant," he blathered, before covering his mouth with his hand. "I - I- forgive me, Professor. That was rude."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mirth behind his glasses. "That's okay, Harry. It's summertime, you don't have to be so formal. But when school starts again.." he gave Harry a mock-glare that made the younger wizard chuckle.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Alright then, Harry. Let's go to the library to start practicing this wandless magic of yours, shall we?"  
  
"I thought it was supposed to be a secret."  
  
"I think it's okay that Minerva and Remus know what we're doing," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah. Remus will go crazy, you know. He'll be really excited," noted Harry with a wry smile.  
  
"Remus is generally over-excited," replied Dumbledore cheerfully, a teasing tone in his voice.  
  
Harry laughed. "Very true."  
  
The two strode into the library and addressed the two waiting professors.  
  
"Well, good morning, Harry!" Lupin teased.  
  
"Remus, Minerva," Dumbledore said meaningfully, "Harry seems to have acquired a new skill that could be of use to us all."  
  
Minerva looked confused. "A new skill?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Care to demonstrate, Harry?"  
  
Harry pointed to Remus's hair, which immediately turned an alarming shade of pink.  
  
Lupin looked dumbfounded as Harry stopped giggling and turned his hair back to its normal color. "Wandless magic? But.. how?"  
  
"I don't know, actually," admitted Harry. "I've kind of entertained the idea for a while, and after the conversation about wands and getting captured, it just began to make sense."  
  
"Wow, Mr. Potter," said Minerva, who now looked exuberant, "this could help us a lot! If no one knows about this except us, it would be a huge shock to your opponents. Namely, You-Know-Who. I'm sure he would be slightly less than thrilled."  
  
"Quite right, Minerva," started Dumbledore, "that is why, while the two of you keep up with the research, Harry and I will be practicing."  
  
"Very good, Albus. Good luck, Harry!"  
  
Harry grinned as he and Dumbledore walked to a more open part of the library. Albus took out his wand. "Petrificus Totalis!" shouted the headmaster, intending to startle Harry. However, though Dumbledore's action surprised the boy, he turned and whispered a blocking spell just as the charm would have hit him.  
  
Dumbledore looked pleasantly surprised. "Good, Harry." The teenager smiled back at him. "Alright, then," he continued, "We'll work on blocking today. I'll throw some spells at you and you block, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore spent the next two hours throwing shot after shot at Harry. Only thirteen of the shots made it through his shields, all of which, fortunately, Dumbledore knew the countercurses to. By lunchtime, both Harry and Dumbledore were exhausted. They left for the Great Hall, where Remus and Minerva were waiting for them.  
  
"That was quite a good show, Harry," Remus said when Harry crutched into the Great Hall. Harry gave him a half smile and dropped himself into a chair.  
  
"I think that I can truthfully be rendered unconscious," proclaimed Harry.  
  
McGonagall snickered. "Yes, Harry, you have ever right to be tired. So do you, Albus," she teased, "I don't think you've ever been so unsuccessful in cursing your opponents."  
  
Dumbledore gave her a small smile and chuckled. He slid into his own chair and looked over at Harry, who appeared to be snoozing. Remus followed Albus's gaze and laughed.  
  
"Go ahead and laugh," said a still very awake Harry, "I don't mind." He smirked, even though his eyes were still closed.  
  
"Well, Harry, you seem to have proven your talent for blocking spells," concluded Minerva. "Perhaps you could work on some spells now yourself."  
  
Harry's eyes slid open. "I think I'm too tired to do anything at the moment. But yeah, some spells might help. I'm fairly certain that we're not going to succeed against Voldemort simply because I can manage a decent blocking spell," he said, somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"Quite right, Harry. We're going to have to work you on all of your subjects if we're going to manage a rescue mission."  
  
"Even potions?" complained Harry.  
  
Dumbledore gave this some thought. He had never been very good at potions, he was pretty sure that Minerva hadn't, and Remus had been terrible. He choked back a laugh.  
  
"Well, perhaps we'll just give you some advanced potions books to read. I'm sure they won't be too difficult to understand. I'll but you some materials as well so you can practice. Is that okay?"  
  
Harry made a noncommittal sound, causing Albus Dumbledore's eyes to glitter. "Excellent. Now that that's settled, Harry, I think you should get some rest. As should I. I haven't spent so much time hexing anyone since Remus here was in school! He was quite a handful, mind you. Always running about, doing something against the rules. Troublemakers, he and his lot."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled loudly as Remus feigned anger. "Why, Albus, I was never the bad one. It was always Sirius or James! Never me!" he laughed.  
  
"Yes, you four spent so much time playing tricks on poor Severus that I thought the boy was going to claim his own bed in the hospital wing!" recalled Minerva happily, as if thinking about her least favorite coworker as a young child with all sorts of coloring charms and extra body parts lying helpless on a bed in the hospital wing was highly amusing subject matter.  
  
The three adults continued in their chatter until a groan from Harry hushed them. He had fallen out of his chair and was once again sweating profusely. His eyes were closed and he was beginning to tremble slightly.  
  
"Oh, lord," said Minerva sadly. She had already realized that there was nothing she or anyone else could do when that happened.  
  
Suddenly, just as Harry really started into the worst part of the Cruciatus, it stopped.  
  
"Wha-" he asked weakly.  
  
Lupin stretched out an arm to help Harry off the ground. "What happened, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know," he gasped, clinging desperately to air, "one minute I was with Snape, and then.." Harry covered his scar as another round of pain started to hit him. He screamed unintelligibly for a few moments as his professors watched helplessly. Slowly, the Cruciatus subsided, but Harry stated in a trance for a few moments, his scar changing from violent red to cool blue.  
  
"Hi," Harry whispered as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Harry," Lupin said softly, "Are you alright?"  
  
Harry laughed quietly. "No, I'm not alright. But I will be."  
  
Dumbledore nodded as Harry shakily stood up and slumped into a chair.  
  
"I don't really know why it stopped. I was trying to get into Professor Snape's mind to take away some of the pain, if I could, and it was like he shoved me out, or something. But then the curse came back. I can't explain it."  
  
"You stayed in the trance after the curse was over," prodded Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes. I was trying to find out why Snape hadn't been cursed in the past day. He wouldn't talk to me."  
  
"Frustrating old git. Never was very reliable," Lupin muttered.  
  
"Come on, Harry," said Minerva, helping the boy to his feet. "Let's get you back to the hospital wing. You need rest."  
  
For once, Harry didn't argue. 


	13. Advanced Potions

Hola, people! Thank you so much to my reviewers- Allison, Charma1219, Myst4Drgn, Mikee, Crazycheesecake, Piggie, Artemis Le Faey, Atari420, Lady Lightning, Xirleb70, Lirael, Elfmoon87, Nilboriel, Sev1970, Taryn and Jordan, and momma-dar. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart! Keep reading!!

Ah, I must apologize- this chapter has more of that 'natural intuition' and 'talents from Snape' thing coming up in it, although it doesn't talk about a change in his personality. Harry just has some new knowledge that he picks up easier now. So basically he's now discovering his natural talents that hadn't showed up until this point, either due to the charm of Lily's or just.. because. I hope that doesn't offend anyone too much. 

Read on!

***~~~***

Severus Snape had been dropped into the middle of his cell many hours ago, and he hadn't moved from the spot. He wanted to cry, to erupt in sobs of pain and anger and to kill that man that he had once called 'Master.' Unfortunately for the potions master, he couldn't conjure up the strength to move his little finger, much less have the stamina to subject his body to backbreaking cries of anguish. His only release from that hell was to escape into the mind of his most hated student. 

Severus found himself almost wishing that Harry would come back. Even though he despised the child, Potter was his only way out at the moment, his only comfort during that time. And what had he done? Refused to talk to him when all the boy wanted was to comfort him. Harry was trying to protect him, he knew that. Snape just couldn't figure out why. He had always been awful to Potter, always. He had always hated the boy, and he was sure that the feeling was mutual. Why in the world did Potter want to save him?

Severus was somewhat embarrassed to admit that had it been Harry in his situation, and not himself, he wouldn't have cared about the child at all. Unless Dumbledore had ordered him to do something, Severus probably wouldn't have even thought about helping Potter, either. God, what was he, some kind of cold-hearted piece of crap?

_Yes._

**_Potter?_**

****

_That would be me._

**_What do you want? How long have you been here?_**

****

Long enough to hear you call yourself a cold-hearted piece of crap. A very accurate description, by the way.

**_Hush, Potter._**

****

Heh.

**_What do you want this time?_**

****

I wanted to check on you, yet again. And I want to know why you tried to shove me out of your mind.

**_I didn't._**

****

Yes you did. Don't deny it. You know you did.

**_I don't know, Potter. It doesn't matter._**

****

_Whatever you say, Professor. Are you alright?_

**_I'm fine. I'll be fine._**

****

_Professor?_

**_What?_**

****

_How did he find out that you were a spy?_

**_Lucius Malfoy, no doubt. He never really liked me all that much. Or trusted me._**

****

You're a hard man to trust.

**_I know. How's the investigation coming along?_**

****

There have been some.. developments.

**_What kind of developments?_**

****

I'm not allowed to tell you. In case they use some kind of truth potion, I suppose. Sorry.

**_I understand._**

****

Really? That's a first.

**_Potter?_**

****

_Yes?_

**_Why do you care so much? About what happens to me, I mean?_**

****

Truthfully, I have no idea. Perhaps I'm not in my right mind.

**_Good answer._**

****

_Why do you say that?_

**_I'd hate to think that you really cared. It would destroy my persona, to have someone care about me._**

****

_No doubt. Oh, and Professor?_

****

**_What?_**

****

I need some advanced potions books that might prove useful in getting you out of there. Do you know where I can find some?

**_Who's brewing the potions?_**

****

Erm.. me.

HAH! You're nearly as bad as Longbottom! There's no way you're getting near an advanced potions book!

****

_Would you rather have Remus do it?_

**_NO!! He's even worse than you!_**

****

Good. So tell me where to find the books, or Remus will be making the potions and therefore sentencing us all to a cruel and painful death.

Alright, Potter. There are seventh year potions books underneath the second drawer to the left of my desk. I might recommend some kind of invisibility, and something that would disintegrate the bars on my cell. I don't think 'Alohamora' is going to work.

****

Thank you, Professor. I'll get to work on that immediately.

Try not to blow yourself up.

****

_Would you care?_

I – If it meant my freedom, I would care.

****

Of course you would. See you later, Professor.

Goodbye, Potter.

****

Severus found himself at a loss for an answer to Potter's last question. Would he care? Such an innocent question, but the answer was hard to give. If Potter died, would he be sad? Would he grieve at all for the boy that had saved the wizarding world on multiple occasions? 

The answer that he had given the teenager was only partially the truth. He would miss his freedom and his life that could have been saved if Potter lived, that was true. But something inside of him told him that he would miss a lot more than that. Severus had just recently found out that Harry was his s-

No. He could not think of the boy that way. He would not think of him that way. Acknowledging the truth would be a weakness, it would mean taking the boy whom he hated into his heart and caring for him. It would destroy Severus. He had learned the hard way that when you care, you get hurt. He had loved Lily with all of his heart, and then she had gone off and died. Not that it was her fault, of course. No one could control their death. But Severus felt so guilty, hurt, and alone when she had died. God, he had felt so guilty. He still felt guilty. That's why he had saved Potter in his first year. Potter couldn't get hurt, because he was Lily's. Severus owed that to her. But he could still hate her son, couldn't he? Save him, sure, but like him? Absolutely not. Although he did admit that most of it was an act for the Slytherins and for Voldemort, years of pretending to hate the child with all of his soul had taken its toll. Now the hating just came naturally.

Severus was certain that he and Potter would never be able to reconcile their differences. But what would happen if he got back to Hogwarts? When he got back to Hogwarts? Would he ever be able to interact with the boy knowing that Potter- who would probably be charmed to look like James again, no doubt- was his – well, his? How would he be able to hate Potter when he knew that underneath the charm that made him identical to James, there was a teenager who looked just like him? God, it would be impossible! Maybe, when he was rescued, Harry would get rid of Voldemort. Not likely, but always a possibility. If Harry killed him, then Severus could leave Hogwarts. He wouldn't have to hide anymore. And he wouldn't have to see that filthy little Potter brat again.

**

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Harry Potter had awakened and was now crutching swiftly toward the dungeons. He didn't really want to go down there, but he had been trusted with the book – however reluctantly – and had to completely his little 'mission.' He was still slightly confused about Snape's answer to his question. Actually, he was confused about the entire conversation. Snape seemed – well, he just didn't seem like himself. He had almost seemed lost, if that was possible. Harry assumed that the days of seeing no one but Voldemort and talking to no one but Harry was slowly driving the man insane. Harry couldn't really blame him. It had to be hard.

As Harry knelt to pull out an Advanced Potions book, he thought about why he really did want to help his professor. He never wanted to see anyone hurt, that much he knew. Even if Draco Malfoy were hurt and dying, Harry would have helped him. The only person he wouldn't help would be Voldemort, for obvious reasons. But Snape.. he really felt strongly about saving his evil potions master. He had a new respect for him after he found out that Snape had been working as a spy, he supposed. He had felt a certain awe for the man. There was this sense of bravery and determination surrounding Snape now that Harry had never been able to feel before. He had even felt it when Snape yelled at him when Harry had given him the letter.

God, what was wrong with him? This was SNAPE, a no-good, dirty, rotten git of a man who had spent the last four years making Harry's life a living hell. He was really confused. Really confused.

Before Harry could continue with his train of thought, he grabbed an Advanced Potions book and ran out of the dungeons- well, ran, as fast as crutches would allow. He really needed to get rid of the stupid things. Even the prospect of building muscle didn't seem very appealing any more. 

Harry paused for a moment outside the library. He knew that his professors weren't expecting him; they all thought that he was still asleep. But he had felt an urgent need to start working again. Harry needed Dumbledore or McGonagall to take him to Diagon Alley for potions supplied, but first he needed to find out what he needed. 

Harry crutched into the library and right into the surprised faces of his professors.

"Um.. hi," he stammered.

"Hello, Harry. Feeling better?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"Yes, Professor, I'm feeling much better." He held up the advanced potions book. "Professor Snape reluctantly gave me permission to use an advanced potions book," Harry said, rolling his eyes. 

Remus chuckled at his student's dry humor. "So you'll need to go to Diagon Alley, no doubt," said the werewolf.

"Yes, but first, I need to check and see what I need. Professor Snape recommended some sort of invisibility potion and a substance that would dissolve the bars on his cell. He said that he doubted the gate would open with a simple 'Alohamora," Harry twirled his hand in the air to demonstrate his point. Immediately, the doors that had been locked in the library were unlocked. (A/N: Wandless magic!)

"Sorry," Harry apologized sheepishly.

"That's alright, Harry. We're still checking on the Riddle House. Why don't you write down the substances you'll need, and we'll go down to Diagon Alley and get them. All right?" asked McGonagall. 

Harry nodded and took a seat, opening the book and instantly finding an invisibility potion. He read through the potion, which looked simple enough. All he had to do was add a touch of rosemary to three quarters of mandrake leaves, put the mixture in a half cauldron of goblin blood, and stir counterclockwise at a rate of 27 stirs per minute, continue to add the beak of a baby hippogriff, three eggs of the Suelian Snake.. the list went on and on, but Harry couldn't really see a problem in it. It would take him twenty-three hours to make, all of which he would have to spend at the cauldron's side.

What was the advantage of this potion over an invisibility cloak or an invisibility spell? Surely there must be one, if Snape had suggested it. 

Harry checked the potion again. "Ah, root of Verbitus Plant," he said to no one in particular. 

His professors looked at him strangely.

"Verbitus Plant, though it's not typically used in a potion like this, makes the drinker soundless, and the potion can only wear off, not be countercursed, because of its root. So while it's not totally necessary, it keeps the drinker soundless and invisible. That's how it's different from an invisibility cloak or an invisibility charm," Harry explained. "With the charm, a countercurse can be used and you're visible again. The cloak is even worse. It can fall off or be pulled off by an opponent. With the Verbitus root added, I – or any of you- will even be able to utter a spell and won't be heard. Voldemort would never know what hit him!" Harry said happily.

"Wow, Harry," exclaimed Lupin, "How did you know that?"

"You don't learn invisibility charms until seventh year," added McGonagall.

"We worked with the root in second year. But I don't have any idea how I remembered all that. I guess I've been listening to Hermione too much. She kind of rubs off on you," he said.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "I think, Mr. Potter, that perhaps your natural intuition that has been withheld up to this point is now showing itself for the first time."

"Huh?" Harry and Remus asked.

"Really, you two," admonished Minerva, "he means that Harry's natural talents for potions and charms are now showing themselves. This is part of the changes that are occurring as of late."

"Oh," murmured Harry and Remus. They both looked confused for a moment before Harry's face crinkled in disgust. 

"I don't think I want to have natural talents if I inherited them from Snape," he spat.

"Now, Harry, don't worry about where or who your talents come from. Just embrace them because they will save you."

Harry nodded his agreement. "Alright. Back to work."

****

****

****


	14. Accidental Magic and the Beginnings of a

Ah, welcome back! Okay, so this chapter has an angry Harry, accidental magic in a big way(you'll see what I mean), more wandless magic, and, well, other strange occurances. I told you it would get weird! Thanks a bunch to Elfmoon87, artful dodger, raose, atari420, cloudburst2000, xirleb70, tantz, fnxmoon, calani, bonnie, piggie, charma1219, enahma, mikee, and lady lightning for all of your wonderful reviews! Thank you guys so much-you keep me going!

*****

Harry turned back to his book as the professors kept researching. The teenager wrote down the ingredients he would need and went on to find other potions that may prove useful. There were two highly acidic potions that burned through almost any type of metal, and another that would stop the drinker from feeling any type of pain. He would make all of these potions the next day, if possible.

Harry was going to need somebody to help him- McGonagall, perhaps. He certainly wouldn't be able to ask Remus. The poor man would probably blast them both into oblivion. 

After writing down the remaining ingredients, Harry looked at his professors, who all seemed entirely preoccupied. He decided to shock them into paying attention.

Harry grinned wickedly. Perhaps the deterioration of the charm and lack of sleep was brining out his mischievous side, as well.

"So professors," he began, "I've been thinking about my previous offer to go and get captured. Now that I'm able to do this, erm, wandless magic, that wouldn't be such a problem, would it?"

Dumbledore and McGonagall stared at him incredulously, but Lupin appeared to be taking his idea seriously. Of course, that wasn't necessarily a good thing, since Lupin tended to come up with some harebrained schemes at times. 

Harry grinned at the three of them.

"I hope you're joking," said Minerva.

"I _was_ joking, but now I'm not so sure. It could actually work."

It really could work, now that he thought about it. He wasn't kidding anymore. Could he do this? Would he willingly give himself over to Voldemort to save.. Snape?

Lupin voiced Harry's concerns. "Harry, you would really do that to help SNAPE? The man has been TERRIBLE to you for years! He doesn't care what happens to you. Any suffering you bear on his part will come to no good. He's not going to thank you."

"Remus, I don't care about that. I really don't care. I'm not helping him for his thanks, or for what he thinks of me. I hate him, and he hates me. Nothing is going to change that." Harry furrowed his brows, as if trying to convince himself. "I don't really know why I feel so strongly about helping him. Really, I have no idea. But somebody has to, don't they? I just can't bear to see anybody in so much pain."

Dumbledore looked upon Harry with newfound respect. Laying their differences aside for once, Harry truly did want to help a suffering person, even if that person was Snape. And he was completely willing to sacrifice himself, as well.

"For once, Harry, I find myself agreeing with this reasoning. I would never, ever, allow one of my students to get hurt, But you, well, you're idea actually seems plausible," admitted Dumbledore.

"I agree," said Minerva.

Lupin nodded.

"Well, it seems that this is decided. Harry, we'll go to Diagon Alley and get these potions so you can make them for Minerva, Remus, and myself to get you and Severus out. How long will you need to make these?" asked Dumbledore.

"All day tomorrow, if possible. And I may require some assistance, as I will be brewing four potions that I'm not exactly familiar with.

Remus gave him a hopeful look.

Harry glared at him playfully, but he still managed to look menacing. Remus suppressed a shudder.

"Sorry, Remus, but I've been warned about your, um, _ability_ with potions." Harry grinned, causing Minerva and Dumbledore to laugh. 

Remus smiled back at him. "Ah, so Snape is corrupting you. Really, Harry! I'm excellent at potions! I only managed to melt thirteen cauldrons during my seventh year!"

Harry laughed. "Wow, Remus, you impress me."

Then, as if something sinister had choked out all of the life in the room, everyone became serious again.

"I can't believe we're letting you do this," murmured McGonagall. 

Remus murmured in agreement. "This is crazy."

"But it's the only way," Harry said with a determination that surprised even him. "Surely you must see that."

"I do, Harry," croaked Dumbledore. "That's why I'm allowing you to do this. It truly is the only way."

Minerva nodded in resignation. "Well, Albus, shall we get him to Diagon Alley? I can take him, or you can, if you wish," she said.

"I'll take him. You two keep looking for the Riddle House and for Little Hangleton. I can't believe it's taken us so long to find it. And we need to figure out how Harry will be getting captured," said Dumbledore.

"An idea, if I may, Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Well, since the Riddle House and most of the death eaters are out of reach, there's only one person I can think of who would take me to Voldemort."

Dumbledore looked at him, wordlessly urging the boy to keep talking.

"Lucius Malfoy. He's a very loyal death eater, even if his son really isn't. He will take me to Voldemort."

"He'll probably beat the tar out of you before he takes you, though," Lupin spat bitterly. 

"Then I better learn some healing charms as well. I'm sure that Madame Pomfrey can teach me the basics."

"So now we're submitting you to the whims of Lucius Malfoy, as well as Voldemort and all the rest of his death eaters? All for SNAPE?" yelled Lupin, obviously quite frustrated.

"Remus, you need to get over your childhood grudges. So we're risking one life for another. So what? I'm more than happy to go and help Professor Snape, even if it means that I could get hurt. I don't understand why you're protesting this so much. So you hate Snape. I do, too! But he's injured, and quite possibly dying, and really needs our help. It's already been decided that I'm doing this. And even if I hadn't been given permission, I would probably have done this anyway. Instead of complaining and trying to talk me out of this, why don't you just help me? I know you're trying to protect me, Remus, and I appreciate it, but I'm going to do this," said Harry, taking a long breath at the end of his speech. 

The three professors gaped openmouthed at Harry for quite a few minutes. Harry felt slightly squeamish under the scrutiny of their shocked faces. He stared back at Dumbledore expectantly, waiting for a blow that never came.

Albus Dumbledore was shocked. He knew that he should have anticipated something like this, of course, but it was so sudden, so powerful, and so.. true. Albus could almost see the power radiating from the boy. He had no idea why, all of the sudden, Harry had become so strong, as neither Lily nor Severus were so incredibly talented, but it was very clear that Harry would soon be even more powerful than the headmaster himself.

Unknown to Harry, of course, while he was talking (never such a true word uttered, by the way), the magic in Harry's body had swirled around him in a fury, immediately concentrating on his knee and healing the wound. It had proceeded to change Harry's hair, making it even longer than before, so that now it was way past his shoulders and nearing his waist. He had, for a moment, looked exactly like Severus Snape, as well. It was almost as if it were Severus speaking, and not Harry. 

Albus wondered briefly if that might be true, but quickly dismissed the thought. No, those words were definitely Harry's. 

The most surprising thing that had occurred during that small fury of words, however, had been Harry's ability to stir up so much magic in the air that half of the candles in the room had gone out, tables had gracefully fallen to their sides, and nearly a quarter of the books in the library were now hovering a good three inches over their shelves, almost as if they had been levitated. Of course, Harry seemed oblivious. And Albus was still gazing at him in shock. (A/N: ACCIDENTAL MAGIC!)

"H-Harry?" stuttered Remus sheepishly. Harry blushed.

"I'm sorry, Remus. There was no reason for me to speak to you like that."

Remus's eyes widened even more than they had been, if possible. He didn't say a word, just shakingly pointed at the mess of the library behind the boy.

Harry turned around and gasped. With a wave of his hand, he brought down the levitation spell and the books dropped. He uttered a simple spell and the tables turned back to their original positions and the candles flared back to life. Harry turned back to his professors, who had slightly gotten over their shock. 

"I did this?" asked Harry.

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, Harry, you did. You also, um, fixed your knee," she said, feeling kind of silly. She had seen Harry's magic work now, and it was still kind of an odd experience. She'd never heard of anything like that ever happening before.

"Really?" Harry asked, breaking her train of thought. He tested his leg a bit, and, finding it satisfactory, turned to smile at his professors. "That's kind of weird. How did I do all of this?"

"I don't know, Harry. I've never seen it before," answered Dumbledore.

"Hm. Well, anyway, are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"Um.. er, yes. Let's go," said Dumbledore, throwing a glance at Minerva. She nodded, and she and Remus sat to start looking for Voldemort's hideout yet again.


	15. Welcome to Diagon Alley

Hey! An enormous thank you to Raose- don't worry, they'll cut his hair eventually!, Ditto2001, artful dodger, Fnxmoon, atari420, takari4ever7, charma1219, lady lightning- glad that you find it interesting!, fallen dragon, merlinhaliwell, calani- yes, my dear, here's some more!, Xirleb70- yes, there is nothing funnier than the trials and tribulations of one harry james potter, momma-dar- thank you for your continued support! You are great!, kateydidnt- thanks for pointing that out. It seems that I need to reread book 4!, and athenakitty- keep reading! Your questions WILL be answered!

Chapter 15, may I warn you, has Harry pretending to be a French transfer student from Beauxbatons, and faking a French accent, in an attempt to remain anonymous. So try not to get overly confused. Enjoy! 

And now, on to chapter 15!

***~~~***

"Professor, are you okay?" asked Harry, noting Dumbledore's unusually pale face. 

"What? Oh, yes, Harry, I'm fine. You need to get some new robes," he said absently. 

"Yeah, I do. Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? Like I'm.. different? This isn't my fault, Professor. I- I don't know what's happening to me. And it's not at all what I expected, but, just.. it's still me, Professor. Isn't it?" Harry's voice pleaded.

Dumbledore's eyes and heart softened. Yes, he was still Harry. Harry Potter. He wasn't a threat, he was always good, and always kind. No matter how powerful he became. No matter how powerful.

"Yes, child. You will always be you. Even if your hair is very nearly as long as mine," he chuckled.

"Yeah, it's too long for my tastes. I'm cutting it when we get back to Hogwarts. IT grew again in the library, didn't it?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"I thought so," affirmed Harry. "Alright, I need new robes, and potion supplies. We've already gotten money, so that's out of the way. So, robes or potions first?"

Dumbledore smiled, and for the first time in the last few hours, his blue eyes twinkled again. "Let's get you some robes. Yours are slightly ridiculous."

Harry laughed and looked down to where his robes, which used to nearly touch the floor, were now almost up to his knees, exposing blue jeans that were much too short as well. 

"Yes, these are pretty bad." He smiled broadly, but the smile immediately faltered. "God, I hope I don't see anyone I know," he whispered, as much to himself as it was to Dumbledore.

"Don't worry, child. There is still a lot of time before school starts up again, and owls don't go out with lists for another few weeks. I doubt that many students will be here."

Harry nodded as though he agreed with his headmaster, but the expression on his face told Albus otherwise.

"Come now, dear, it will be fine. Ah! Here we are!" Glad for the distraction, Dumbledore eagerly pushed his way into the store.

"Ah, Albus! It's so good to see you! Are you here for new robes?" asked Madame Malkin. 

"No, thank you, but my friend here is. He just needs some black robes, preferably ankle length, for the next school term," Dumbledore said kindly, but forcefully, trying to make the witch see that he didn't want questions. However, she obviously didn't take the hint.

"Why, hello there! Are you new this year? What are you, a seventh year? My, you look even older than a seventh year! Where are you from?"

(A/N french accent time!) With a pained look at Dumbledore, he answered, with a very believable French accent, "Beauxbatons."

"Ah," started the witch, not even close to seeing through the ply, "Beauxbatons! It's a very nice place, is it not? I don't really know all that much about it. What's it like?"

Harry frowned and said, "All wizarding schools 'ave zer secrets, do zey not?"

Albus almost choked with the effort it took not to start laughing. Harry was doing a flawless impression of Fleur Delacour, the champion for Beauxbatons in the Triwizard Tournament the year before. Harry was obviously trying not to laugh as well, as his face turned an obnoxious shade of red and he started biting his lip.

"Yes, I suppose they do. How did you get to e at Hogwarts?" she asked, still taking in his measurements.

"More convenient," Harry said.

The witch frowned. "Your arm and height measurements don't quite match up. You're still going to grow, and soon, by the looks of it. I'll just put a hem on your robes so you can let it out when you do grow. You can manage that, can't you?"

"I'm sure I can," Harry said. "Can you tell me, 'ow much 'ore am I going to grow?" he asked, accenting much of his speech to sound convincing.

"Well, you're around 6 foot one.."

Harry nodded. It was something like that. He knew he had grown like crazy over the summer.

"I'm going to guess that you'll top out at around 6'5 or 6'6. Maybe a little bit more. You're going to be tall," the witch finished. (a/n: I know that I'm using the wrong measurements, but please excuse my Americanism!) 

Harry wanted to gape at her in shock, but did his best to look unconcerned.

"My 'ader vas tall," he said, sounding bored. In fact, Severus _was_ tall, but not that tall. He was 6'4, at best. Harry couldn't imagine being taller than him. He was huge and menacing to Harry. Harry would find it quite hysterical to claim superiority in height over his evil potions master.

He grinned wickedly until remembering that he wouldn't be taller than Severus. No, he would have to go back to being the short version of Harry Potter, easily the smallest boy in his class. 

Suddenly, he felt somewhat bitter. Even though Snape's secret had been discovered, Harry couldn't be himself. Especially since Snape's secret had been discovered, he thought. God. The Slytherins were going to kill him. But until Voldemort was gone, Harry had to forgo his change in appearance. 

Then a new thought struck him- when Dumbledore put an appearance charm on him before he went off to torment the Malfoys, would his new talents disappear?

He doubted it, since it was only supposed to change his outward appearance, but he would ask anyway. 

When the witch finally left the room to write down the measurements, Harry turned to Dumbledore. 

"Professor, when you place that appearance charm on me, it won't put a damper on my abilities, will it?" he asked in a whispered voice.

"No, it won't."

"Good. That would be a serious problem."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, it would. And I love your accent, by the way. Very clever."

Harry smirked devilishly at him. "'Ank you, Professor," he said in a thick accent.

Madame Malkin came back into the room.

"Alright, you two. Your robes will be ready in an hour. You can come back then to get them. See you later!" she said, ushering them out the door.

***

Harry and Dumbledore walked in silence over to the potions supply store, where Harry bought the necessary ingredients. The teenager was lost in thought as he and Dumbledore walked to the middle of a not-very-crowded Diagon Alley. A bunch of wizards greeted Albus happily, and Harry only received a concerned look or to, much to his happiness. Nobody had recognized him, which made him infinitely sad and wordlessly happy at the same time. He was glad that he hadn't come across anyone he knew.

"Where to?" asked Dumbledore, making a point not to use his name in public. Both he and Harry knew that it was risky for him to appear as he was out in the open.

"The bookstore. I need to grab a few more books for an.. idea.. I have."

"Alright, let's go."

The two wizards walked toward the bookstore, and soon found themselves immersed in a group of flaming red hair. 

Harry gasped.

"Professor!" squealed Ginny.

"Hello, Headmaster!" said Ron happily. It seemed like the entire Weasley clan was there. Harry could see Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.. everyone but Bill was there. 

Everyone seemed to be talking to Dumbledore at once, all ignoring Harry except for Ron, who was staring at him curiously. Harry looked away immediately, and made sure that his long hair covered his scar. 

He felt a slight blush creep over his cheeks. Here he was, in the middle of the closest family he'd ever had..

And he was a complete stranger.  


	16. Be careful, Harry

Wow! A big response to chapter 15! Let me get all of these thank yous out- you know that I adore you and thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, because trhey really do keep me inspired to type up more of my stuff.  
  
Thank you to athenakitty- wow, lots of questions, and I can't give you all the answers! I hope that you keep reading so you'll be able to find out what happens; katzy- you'll see, my dear!; artful dodger- wow, your reviews are so wonderfully in-depth. It's a joy to read them in my inbox every day. Thank you so much!; atari420; xirleb70; slythgrl18, enahma, lady lightning, lei Dumbledore, fnxmoon, charma1219, calani, taryn and Jordan, singing- bluebird, creamy mimi, and kateydidnt.  
  
To artful dodger, I believe it was you who asked whether I planned all this out or it just came off the top of my head- it came off the top of my head. I never knew what was coming next. Hope that answers your question!  
  
Harry Potter does not belong to me.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
~~***~~~  
  
Finally, the remainder of the Weasleys noticed Harry's presence.  
  
"Albus," said Mrs. Weasley, a touch of awe in her voice, "Who is your young friend?"  
  
The tone was so reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley after a run-in with Gilderoy Lockhart that Fred and George doubled over in laughter. Their mother was taken with him!  
  
"Whadd'ya think he is, George? A seventh year?" Fred whispered.  
  
"Looks older than us," answered George.  
  
"This," said Dumbledore, clearing his throat, "is.. er.. Mikel. He's from Beauxbatons, considering staying at Hogwarts as a transfer this coming year."  
  
Dumbledore smiled up at Harry. "Mikel, these are the Weasleys. May I introduce Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Percy, Arthur and Molly Weasley?"  
  
"It iz a pleasure to meet you all," said Harry. His face flushed red once more. God, he couldn't believe that he was lying to all of his friends!  
  
"Mikel, is it?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"What year are you, mate?"  
  
"I'll be in 'eventh year," answered Harry. Dumbledore looked at him strangely, but quickly hid it with a smile.  
  
"Oy! Same year as us!" shouted Fred.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, we best be going. We need to buy a few books before we head back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.  
  
There was a rush of red hair as all of the Weasleys tried to shake Professor Dumbledore's hand.  
  
Fred and George shook Harry's hand and wished him well, saying that they would see him at the start of term, and Ron just casually turned away. It was odd behavior for Ron.  
  
"Professor? Could I join you and Mikel? I need to get a few books as well."  
  
Dumbledore was startled by Ron's request. "Erm.. sure, Ron, why not?"  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Ron obediently tromped beside Harry as the three wizards walked to the bookstore. This was one of Harry's favorite places, but the experience was somewhat ruined by Ron's presence. It was going to be hard to keep up appearances.  
  
"Here, Mikel, I'll let you and Mr. Weasley go get your school things. I'll be back here when you're done."  
  
Harry gave his headmaster a nervous nod and walked with Ron to the back of the store.  
  
Once Dumbledore was out of sight, Ron turned to Harry and grinned.  
  
"That was the best impression of Fleur that I've ever seen! How did you manage it, Harry?"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped as his mind whirled frantically for a response. How was he supposed to answer that? His appearance was supposed to be a secret!  
  
"Oh, come off it, Harry, I know it's you. What are you using, a polyjuice potion? You look an awful lot like Snape."  
  
Harry gagged. "Do I really look that much like Snape?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah. Only a lot."  
  
"Mm. That wasn't the intent."  
  
"Why are you hiding, Harry? What's with the appearance charms?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's dangerous to be out looking like myself. There could be death eaters," Harry said quickly.  
  
Ron nodded and laughed. "It's weird to have to look up to you. You're the short one, remember?"  
  
Harry grinned, and then immediately sobered. "Snape's been taken prisoner by Voldemort. They found out that he was a spy."  
  
Ron gasped. "Are you serious?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm serious. You think I would joke about something like this?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's alright. I'm kind of snappish as of late, and I do apologize. Voldemort keeps putting Snape under the Cruciatus curse. I don't get much sleep anymore."  
  
Ron was sympathetic, even though he didn't have any idea what Harry was talking about. He figured that since Harry was connected to Voldemort, he got to see Snape be tortured. Which, usually, would make him happy..  
  
"Why do you care? I would be ecstatic if I got to see Snape tortured!" said Ron.  
  
Harry glared menacingly at his best friend. "Just because I dislike him, I'm not going to take pleasure in his suffering. He's been a spy for years, Ron. He's one of the bravest people I've ever met, and his spying had been crucial to everything. We're going to save him. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, and I. Soon."  
  
Ron was wide-eyed and trembling ever so slightly. "I'm.. sorry, Harry."  
  
Harry shook his head, frustrated with himself. He didn't mean to blow up at Ron. "I know, Ron. I'm sorry, too."  
  
"That's okay, Harry."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"So you're going to save Snape? How? Isn't he all locked up with You-Know- Who? You'll never be able to get him out of there!" asked Ron, changing the subject.  
  
"Ron, may I stress to you that you are sworn to utmost secrecy? None of this- NONE OF IT- can be repeated to anybody. Do you understand?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Good. So, how we're going to save Snape." He raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
Ron nodded again.  
  
"Well, here it is in a nutshell. I'm going to go to Malfoy Manor, get caught, get dragged to Voldemort, and then rescue Snape."  
  
Ron was dumbstruck. "You're joking."  
  
"No, Ron, I am not joking."  
  
"You're going to get killed!" Ron cried.  
  
"SSH!! Come on, Ron, utmost secrecy?"  
  
"But, Harry, you CAN'T do this! You-Know-Who will kill you! What you're plotting is SUICIDE!"  
  
"I can handle it. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Harry grinned roguishly.  
  
At that moment, Dumbledore decided to intrude. "Mikel? Did you get everything? We probably need to get back. I'm sure that Remus is going crazy."  
  
"I only need one more thing. I'll meet you in the front in a moment," said Harry.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and left the two friends alone.  
  
"I have to go, Ron."  
  
"I know. Take care of yourself. Please. Don't get hurt, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled and embraced his friend. "Thank you, Ron. I'll try."  
  
With one last look at Harry, Ron turned and left. Harry was left alone.  
  
***  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived crefully snuck into the back of the bookstore, where the Dark Books were kept. The kind of books that one can usually only find in Knockturn Alley. Only the grimiest wizards went back there, mostly for terrible spells and potions.  
  
That's why Harry was there. He needed a book on dark charms. There was no way in the world that any normal charms books would have what he was looking for. No light wizard could possibly want to do what Harry was plotting.  
  
He was getting rid of him, once and for all. Harry was going to destroy Voldemort's soul. 


	17. Anima Interficio

Ah, yes, that was a short chapter. But this one will be longer, and.. return of the mind dialogue! Yay! I knew you would all be excited.

A huge thank you to Xikum, Xirleb70- yes, insightful! Very insightful, my dear!, Iniysa, Atari420, Lady Lightning, Calani, Singing-Bluebird, athenakitty- glad you agree!, charma1219, and kateydidnt. Thank you all soooo soooo much!

Again, I don't own Harry Potter or any of his sidekicks. 

Here we go!

~~~***~~~

After buying his books, and enduring multiple bewildered stares from the clerk after seeing a Dark Charms book, Harry met Dumbledore in the front of the store.

"What did you have to get?" asked Dumbledore.

"Something for a bit of light reading," replied Harry. It felt terrible to lie to his headmaster, but it was imperative that no one know what he was plotting. For some reason, it had to be kept a secret. 

For a moment, Harry wondered why he was going to such secrecy.

**_Because Dumbledore wouldn't want you to do this._**

****

_SNAPE!_

What? It's not like I'm going to tell anybody, Potter. Who could I possibly tell? I think it's a good idea, by the way.

****

_Are you COMPLIMENTING me?_

Of course not.

****

_Yes you are._

You're greatly mistaken, child. But it is a decent idea. It might work. I'm just not sure that you're going to find a spell that will destroy the body and soul, even in a Dark Charms book.

****

_I know I won't. I've never heard of a spell like this._

**_So what are you planning on doing?_**

****

_Making one up. Combining the killing curse and a spell to destroy the soul._

Only experienced and highly specialized charms wizards can combine spells like that. Don't be an idiot, Potter.

****

_I think I can do it._

You're not your mother. Lily was the only one beside Flitwick that could ever make up those charms.

****

_I know I'm not my mother. But I really think I can do this. I've been studying advanced charms in the past few days as well._

Advanced charms isn't going to teach you how to create a spell more powerful than the killing curse.

****

_Can you ever be decent? I am trying, Professor. I'm trying to help you. The least you could do is to stop being so hypercritical and depressing._

I'll consider it.

****

_You'd better._

Oh, and I thoroughly enjoyed your little explosion at Mr. Weasley. It was highly amusing.

****

_Just how long have you been in my head, Snape?_

Since you came to Diagon Alley.

****

_I hate you._

I know.

****

_So you heard all those thoughts about.. about?_

About how incredibly insecure and worried you are about being yourself? And how you're bitter that you'll have to go back to being a carbon copy of James Potter? Yes, I heard that.

****

This mind thing is a curse. I'm sure you take great amounts of pleasure in listening to my inner turmoil.

Of course.

****

_Why are you here?_

To drive you crazy.

****

It's working. But really, what do you want? Surely you didn't just come here for a social conversation.

None of your business, Potter.

****

_Oh, well if it's none of my business, get out of my head. Now._

__

As you wish.

****

***~~~***

Severus Snape was back in his cell. Since he hadn't been in a great amount of pain lately, as Voldemort seemed to have turned his attention to other things, Snape now had the strength to open his eyes and look around. 

Potter had been right, he _was_ laying in his own blood.

Severus fought the urge to hurl. The only thing worse than being in a pool of blood was being in a pool of blood and vomit.

The potions master was confused. Truly, ridiculously confused. He knew that he had lied to Harry. He hadn't taken any pleasure in Harry's lack of self-confidence or his bitter thoughts. The only thing that he had even halfway enjoyed was Potter's explosion at Ron, because it was so.. not Potter. 

Harry would never explode at his friends, because he was too worried about hurting their feelings or making Weasley angry. No, Potter wouldn't yell. But he would. Severus would. 

He had to admit to himself that he was actually somewhat glad that Harry was- beyond the obvious physical aspects- kind of like him. It made him feel complete, somehow.

But then again, this was Potter. He hated Potter. Didn't he? Or had he hated Harry because he hated James? Because he felt betrayed by Lily? Because Harry should have been his?

No! Potter was _not_ his son. Potter would never be his son. Severus Snape didn't have children. He didn't have a family. His role as a spy kept him from Lily, the one person he had ever truly loved. And now that he wasn't a spy, he was going to die before he ever had a chance. Despite Potter's incredible talent and good intentions, Severus had a growing dread that Harry wouldn't get there in time. Or, if he did get there, that Potter would be killed.

Severus wasn't sure which idea hurt him more.

~~~***~~~

Back at Hogwarts, Harry walked to the hospital wing in his new black robed. He had been asked to go to the library for more training with Dumbledore, but he wasn't ready to go there, not yet. He needed to start looking through his new book. 

There was a chance that in less than two days, he would be at the Riddle House. A small chance, but a chance nonetheless. Harry had to be ready if he was to complete his plan.

Harry opened the ancient book. It wasn't a huge book; it was a medium-sized black notebook with a hundred spells at best. But Harry knew that it would be in there. The spirit curse, Anima Interficio. Merlin's curse. Merlin was the last wizard in history who was powerful enough to perform the spell, and even he could only complete it successfully on small animals. But Harry thought it was at least worth a try.

Anima Interficio was meant to get rid of a creature's soul, much like the Dementor's Kiss. The curse had lain forgotten since Merlin had died centuries ago, which was incredibly fortunate. It Voldemort had ever gotten a hold of it..

Harry shivered at the thought as he turned the page. Yes, there it was. Anima Interficio. The death of the soul. Written in.. parseltongue?

'To kill the spirit, listen here, lest my curse fall on deaf ears. Point your wand, tap, 1, 2, 3, and say the words that flow through thee:

_Anima Interficio._

_Spin your wand and point to him, his soul will die and you will live.'_

Harry gasped. It was so.. weird. So easy, and so terribly wrong. But it would have to do. 

Harry opened his advanced charms book and started looking for ways to combine spells. 

****

****


	18. Potions Part 1

Joy to all of my reviewers from chapter 17. I again apologize for the shortness as of late. Those last couple of chapters were just kind of necessary to have the story make sense, and to get Ron and the Weasleys in there again. Maybe this one will be longer, ey?

Thanks to Atari420, Jliles, Xirleb70- good luck with that door!, Elfmoon87, Calani, enahma- thanks a bunch!, ShanniC, Kitala, Creamy Mimi, Lei Dumbledore, Seth, candledot, Piggie,  fnxmoon, demonic angel, Charma1219, Iniysa, Lady Lightning, and kateydidnt- you're absolutely right. Snape doesn't know Harry at all. He's been too preoccupied with his hatred of James to even realize that Harry is not James Potter- not at all. They both have a lot to discover about the other. 

Potions time!

~~~***~~~

Harry woke up at four the next morning, ready to start his potions. It had been decided the night before that Professor McGonagall would be assisting Harry with his work. 

After dressing and waiting in the dungeons for half an hour, in which time Minerva should have been down to meet him, Harry walked quickly to his professor's chambers and rapped on the door. 

Harry lifted an eyebrow at the still half-asleep woman who had apparently just gotten up. Her hair was ruffled and let out from its usual tight bun, and she was wearing a long gray nightgown.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry!" she yawned.

Harry's eyebrow lifted further and he said, "I'm going back down to the dungeons to set up. I shall see you there shortly?"

"Yes, Harry, of course. I'll be right down."

Harry turned and left his professor. He wasn't really that frustrated with her; he just felt an urgency to start working right away. He had actually made it through the night with only one attack that left him trembling and bleeding for a while until Poppy and found another post-Cruciatus potion. Apparently, Snape had hidden them in a locked drawer in his desk, and it had taken Dumbledore and Pomfrey nearly three-quarters of an hour to find a way to open the drawer. Bloody Snape- why couldn't he be normal and just put the potion somewhere useful?

**_Ah, but Potter, it wouldn't be any fun if I had done that._**

****

_How noble of you, Professor. And get out of my head. I have work to do._

**_What could you possibly doing at this hour of the morning?_**

****

Starting my potions. I thought I'd start early, since the invisibility potion takes forever to make.

**_You didn't get enough sleep to work for so long._**

****

_How would you know?_

**_I got hit in the middle of the night with the curse. I know that you did, too._**

****

Finally, you learn.

And with all of your complaining about the lock on my drawer and how long it took them to open it, I figure that you were in for a long night.

****

You passed out right after the curse began.

Yes. I'm not strong enough to stay awake and watch myself scream.

****

You don't have my pity.

**_I don't want your pity. I hate pity._**

****

So do I.

Good. I'm leaving now.

****

Goodbye.

By this time, Harry had reached the dungeons and now proceeded to set up four cauldrons. He had put out all of his ingredients and started a flame for each before McGonagall arrived.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hi."

There was an awkward silence for a moment as Harry thought about what to say. Apparently, working on potions made him non-conversational. No wonder Snape didn't like anyone to be around.

"I'd like to apologize for my behavior out there. You're my professor and I shouldn't have been so rude. I don't know what got into me." Harry blushed.

"That's quite alright, Harry. Shall we begin? You need to explain these things to me."

"Ah, okay. This first cauldron," he motioned to a small silver cauldron on his right, "is for the invisibility potion. I'll handle this one, I think. I find it interesting. The next one is for the anti-metal potion, as is the one behind that. The last one, in the big black cauldron, is the anti-pain potion. The way I figure it, each of us is in charge of two potions. I'' take the invisibility and one of the metal potions, and you take the anti-pain and the other metal potion. Is that okay?"

"Yes, sir!" teased McGonagall.

Harry laughed. "Alright, now, I put the instructions for each potion by the cauldron alongside all of the ingredients. Do you know what everything is?"

McGonagall looked at all of her ingredients and pointed to one that was unfamiliar, a quizzical look on her face. 

"That's gillyweed. Allows its user to breathe underwater. Apparently, it's also very useful as an anti-pain ingredient. Who knew?" said Harry.

McGonagall smiled at Harry. The boy was hilarious, so in his element. And he didn't have any idea. In fact, his potions grades had always been terribly low..

"Harry?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"How in the world have you managed to do so poorly in potions year after year? You seem to be incredibly capable of brewing these things."

"Well, part of it is the fact that Draco continually drops extra ingredients in my cauldrons that make things explode. Also, Snape is a very hard grader, and his annoying tendency of taking points off Gryffindor is rather distracting. But I'm not blaming them entirely. I admit that I have been a bit clumsy in the past," Harry said. 

"Ah."

"Well, shall we begin?"

"Yes, of course. Let's start."

Harry stood in front of his two cauldrons and started adding ingredients. He was curious about a lot of the things he was adding to the potion. He had general ideas about what each ingredient did, but wanted to know more.

God, he couldn't believe that he was actually enjoying potions. 

~~~****~~~~

Eight hours later, around noon, Harry was sweating furiously and concentrating hard as he attempted to finish his first potion, the anti-metal potion. This particular potion was highly acidic, and it simply had to be applied to a metal object and it would eat the metal away. The other one actually made the metal disappear for a brief period of time before recreating it. 

The trick to Harry's potion was finishing it. He had barely had any downtime as he raced from one cauldron to the other, but once this was done, things would go much better. 

Sweat stung Harry's eyes as he desperately tried to push back his hair. Minerva was in about the same condition next to him, though she seemed slightly more panicked. Throughout the last eight hours, Harry had maintained an incredibly odd sense of calm. Though he was working hard, he wasn't completely freaking out. And it helped that Snape wasn't chattering away in his head, though Harry had a feeling that he was there, watching. It seemed like something Snape would do.

Finally, with one last flourish of a spoon and a pinch of robin's tongue, the potion was finished. Harry quickly but carefully filled twelve small vials full of the potion and set them up on a rack. 

Next to him, McGonagall was just finishing up her first potion, as well. Though she wouldn't admit to it, she _was_ very skilled. She had only asked Harry about a dozen questions the entire time they had been there, and she was quiet.

Harry was very grateful for her silence.

The teenager sat down, breathing a sigh of relief. One down, and the other potion was simmering for a moment, a blessed moment in which he could relax.

Excellent work, Potter.

****

Harry snapped up at the compliment. Was that what it was? A compliment? From.. Snape? And he wasn't imagining things?

Er.. thank you, sir.

You need to eat, as does Minerva, or you'll lose your strength. Go grab some food from the Great Hall. Your potion will be fine for a minute.

****

Minerva had finished her first potion and was now slumped in a chair, breathing a well-deserved sigh of relief. Harry went to inspect her potion, which was perfect.

"Good work, Professor," he said with a weary smile.

"Thank you, Harry. My other potion will be done in two hours."

"That's good. The invisibility potion is simmering for a few minutes. I'm going to run up to the Great Hall and get us some food, okay?"

"Food sounds delightful. Thank you!"

Harry grinned and strode out of the small workroom. He was exhausted, but he knew that he had to keep going. 

Harry found himself with a new respect for Snape. He couldn't imagine doing this all the time.

The doors to the Great Hall opened with a BANG as Harry used wandless magic to yank them apart. Dumbledore, Lupin, and Sprout were all sitting up at the teacher's table, all three smiling at him happily.

"Harry! How's it going?" asked Remus.

Harry mustered up a small smile. "Actually, quite well. Both McGonagall and I just finished our first potions-"

"Your FIRST potions? After eight hours?" yelled Remus. 

Harry nodded.

"I suddenly have a newfound appreciation for Snape," Remus murmured absently.

Harry chuckled. "As do I. Now, McGonagall and I could really use some lunch. Do you guys serve 'to go?'"

"Of course, Harry," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. He said a few words and two plated were piled with food. "Here you go. Good luck!"

Harry levitated the two plated and cups with a wave of his hand, and they followed him as he walked out of the room.


	19. Potions Part 2

Hello again! A large thank-you to cait, lei van, xikum, tee hee, tantz, xirleb70- haha! Again, good luck with that door.. maybe you should try blasting it with the imperius curse and ordering it to move.., atari420, lady lightning, litine, candledot- actually, his last name **is** Potter. James adopted him when he was a baby. Weird, huh?, Kemenran, calani, fnxmoon, piggie, crazycheesecake, charma1219, enahma, and athenakitty. You guys have been great!!

Let's see.. more potions in this chapter. Yay!

~~~****~~~~

"Hey Professor? How do you transfigure a napkin into a rubber band?" Harry asked as he chowed down his food. 

Minerva was eating quickly, keeping an eye on her cauldron at the same time. She looked at Harry quizzically, pointed her wand at a napkin, and muttered a spell. Immediately, a rubber band took its place. 

"Thank you!" Harry said as he pulled his hair back. He had cut it to about six inches beyond shoulder length the day before, but it was still getting in his way.

"No trouble at all," Minerva replied. She had finished her food and was now standing over her cauldron, frowning.

"Harry? What did I do wrong?"

Harry looked into the cauldron and saw a thick blue-green liquid. He hit his forehead with his hand.

"It shouldn't be that color! How much unicorn hair did you add?" he asked, not once tearing his eyes from the substance.

"Unicorn hair?" she asked. "The recipe didn't call for unicorn hair!"

"I thought I added it! The silver fibers next to the gillyweed are unicorn hair. The directions don't say it, but you need to crush the hairs and add about a cup of them if this potion is going to turn out correctly. You can still add it, but put in about half a cup of goblin's blood in with it to even out the reaction," Harry ordered.

McGonagall did as she was told, and the potion slowly turned into a brilliant yellow color.

"Excellent," said Harry. "Keep working."

Snape, who had been residing in Harry's head since the boy woke up that morning, was very impressed. Harry had shown an incredible amount of knowledge, talent, and wisdom throughout the eight and a half hours he had spent in Snape's dungeons. Severus had been almost positive that he was going to have to be issuing directions at every turn, but none of that had come to pass. The only directions Snape had given were to go get lunch. The rest had been all Harry. And Minerva, of course. She was doing a good job as well, not that he would ever say that to her face.

"Snape thinks you're doing a good job," Severus heard Harry's voice say. 

Minerva laughed and Snape wished he could roll his eyes.

**_I said no such thing._**

****

_Yes, you did. Be careful, Professor- sometimes you think too loud._

Severus decided he would have to be more careful.

~~~***~~~~

An hour and a half later, Minerva's potion was finishing up and Harry was running back and forth from his cauldron to hers, eagerly issuing instructions to ease the finishing process. For some reason, all of the potions he had picked had to be finished quickly and bottled before something bad happened. 

And something bad was happening. Minerva had turned to grab the vials, and the potion started smoking.

"Damn it!" yelled Potter, immediately getting Minerva's attention. He couldn't do anything, as his own potion was seriously in need of attention, so he was stirring furiously, adding in parts of a beak of a baby hippogriff to his clever concoction, and telling Minerva what to do at the same time.

_Smoke.. smoke.. um.. pepper? Gillyweed?_

"Did you add the pepper?"

"Yes!"

"The gillyweed?"

"Uh huh!"

_Damn!_

**_Potter, relax. It's the phoenix tears. She didn't add the phoenix tears._**

****

"Did you add the phoenix tears?" Harry asked urgently.

"OH!" cried Minerva, and she dumped a carefully measured vial of the substance into her cauldron. The potion immediately stopped smoking.

"Thank you, Harry," said Minerva as she bottled the now-finished potion.

"Thank Snape," he muttered as he continued to stir.

**_Any time._**

_Don't let it boost your ego._

**_What are you talking about, Potter?_**

****

_Go ahead and say it. I messed up. Whatever. I don't care._

**_That's not what I was going to say._**

****

_You- you weren't?_

**_No. You can't possibly know everything._**

****

Harry was silent. Could this possibly be Severus Snape, his evil git of a potions professor? 

Maybe he was dreaming.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and realized by the color of his potion that it was time to add one of the Suelian Snake's eggs. The eggs were very valuable and rare, as the Suelian Snake was a crystal snake, nearly invisible to the naked eye. The eggs played a major part in the potion. 

"Okay, Harry, what next?" asked Minerva, thrilled to finally be done. 

"Right now, not much to do. I have half an hour to kill. Want to help me with some charms? Or if you're tired, you can go to sleep, or whatever. I don't mind."

Minerva smiled at the boy's thoughtfulness. Here he was, willingly risking his general health and training to try to help a professor he hated get back to Hogwarts. Not only that, but he saw another professor's exhaustion and was perfectly fine with her leaving instead of helping him. Harry was so _good_. She felt like she would always be in his debt.

"Actually, Harry, you deserve to have some downtime as well. What do you say we go to the library to find Albus and Remus? You can rest for a while, if you want. You've been going all day."

Harry grinned and nodded, following his transfigurations professor out of the dungeons and into the library. 

Lupin and Dumbledore sat across from each other in matching armchairs, a mountain of books in between them. However, their attention seemed to be on anything but the books.

"No, of course this won't go over well with Sirius. He hates Severus, you know that. And he's completely loyal to James," said Remus.

Harry froze. Bloody hell, he hadn't even thought about Sirius. The man would kill him- or worse, kill Severus. He wouldn't want to be around Harry anymore- imagine, Harry, the son of the man he hated! Sirius would never accept him, would never want him. Sirius was the only one he had ever considered family, and that was going to be ripped away form him. 

Harry felt a wave of despair crush the air in his lungs.

"He would never abandon his godson. He loves Harry.. as much as he hates Severus. He'll learn to deal with this, Remus," replied Dumbledore.

There was an awkward silence between the two, and that's when Harry and Minerva decided to make their presence known.

"Hello," greeted Minerva. 

The two other professors snapped to attention and laughed- no, giggled- as they took in Harry and McGonagall's disheveled appearances. 

"You took look a mess!" said Remus, between giggles.

"Thank you kindly," said Harry sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "We have three of the four potions done," he continued, "and the invisibility potion is simmering for another twenty-two minutes. We have time to rest, thank the Lord. We haven't had hardly any downtime at all."

"And I actually managed not to mess anything up," said Minerva happily.

"That's excellent, you two. Now, we've been looking for the Riddle House all morning, and we've finally found it. I don't know what use that knowledge will be of now, since we already know what we're doing, though," said Dumbledore.

"We should have a back-up plan," suggested Remus. "It's possible that Harry's rescue attempt won't work. We're leaving him totally alone on this mission. After he's gone, he won't get any help from us. We need to have some other ideas, in case Harry's magic and the potions don't hold up."

"Quite right, Remus," aid McGonagall, pulling up an armchair. Harry did the same and quickly sunk into his chair, completely exhausted. And he only had eighteen minutes left. Damn.

"Why were you talking about Sirius?" asked Harry, surprising anyone.

"Well, we were, um.."

"You think he'll be pissed that I'm not James's son."

"Not at you, Harry. He'll be angry with Severus," said Dumbledore, trying to sound as soothing as possible.

'I couldn't deal with that,' Harry thought to himself.

"God, he's my only family. He'll leave me, you know he will. Even if it's only for a while, he'd reject me."

Minerva looked at Harry sadly. It was true, she knew that. Sirius Black was not going to be a happy camper.

"Not your only family, Harry," reminded Dumbledore. 

"What, you'd classify the Dursleys as family? I'm never going back there," Harry said hotly.

"I'm not talking about the Dursleys."

Harry knew that. He knew exactly what Dumbledore was implying, but regardless of how much he wanted- needed- a family, he certainly wasn't going to find one in Severus Snape.

"I know perfectly well who you're talking about. But come on, Headmaster, you know that it's not going to happen. He and I hate each other. We might as well be mortal enemies. I don't want to be a family with him," spat Harry.

**_And you can tell Dumbledore that he can rot in hell, compliments of me._**

Dumbledore was giving Harry a weary look. "But Harry-"

"Oh, and Snape wants you to know that you can rot in hell."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Does he really?" the twinkle in his eyes was going like crazy.

"Mm..hmm."

Dumbledore smiled. "You may tell him that if I were to rot in hell, he would be taking my position as headmaster and would therefore have to move up into my chambers and interact with all of the students on a daily basis. And if he wasn't pleasant, I would personally come and haunt him until he at least _pretended_ to be cheerful."

Harry grinned as Snape started shouting obscenities in his head.

"I don't think he's thrilled."

"Good. Now, Harry, you probably need to go back to your potion, and the rest of us will think up a backup plan. Alright?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll bring down some dinner for you later," Minerva offered helpfully. 

"Sounds good. See you later!" Harry waved and left the library, leaving a few sorrowful teachers behind.

**_Dirty old man._**

****

_You deserved it._

**_Shut up, Potter._**

****

How long have you been in my head? I'm going to be emotionally scarred by this, you know. When an evil being lurks in your mind for too long, you go crazy.

**_Heh._**

****

I'm just kidding, Professor. In fact, having you in my head, although it's weird, is kind of cool.

**_In that case, I'm leaving._**

****

No, I mean, it's good that you can help me out with this stuff. The potions stuff, I mean. The anti-pain potion would have exploded and ten hours of work would have been wasted if not for you.

**_This is why I am a potions master._**

****

Oh, right.

(silence)

_Professor?_

In that moment, a terrible, horrible, searing, never-ending pain erupted inside of him, and outside of him, invading body and soul like Anima Interficio itself. It was the Cruciatus, but so much worse. So much worse.

Harry couldn't hold back his screams as a wave of nausea hit him, causing whatever was left of his lunch to be let go, and he hit the floor, spasming violently. 

He was no longer in Hogwarts, no, he was with Severus, in his cell, where, though he could hardly see, he knew that both Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy stood before him, wands outstretched, both casting the curse and practically daring each other to see how could keep it there the longest.

Harry heard Snape's screaming, felt his pain as it seemed that one by one, his bones were snapping out of place, and his insides churned within him dangerously, spasming uncontrollably as he rolled in his own blood..

~~~***~~~~

Minerva was the first to hear Harry's screaming, though Lupin was only seconds behind her. All three wizards jumped up and ran out into the hall, toward the dungeons, where Harry was going.

Only a hundred feet or so down the corridor, Dumbledore could make out the figure of Harry gasping desperately for breath in between intense seizures that were repeatedly racking his body. He had obviously thrown up on more than one occasion, and in a rare moment of sanity, Dumbledore could see Harry grab his stomach, as if willing himself not to repeat the horrid action again. 

His screams were earth-shattering, and the blood pouring out of his scar, both arms, and torso was coming off of him in waves. The poor boy was literally rolling in his own blood, sounding as if he were going to die, and there was absolutely nothing that any of the teachers could do about it.


	20. They're alive!

Yay for my reviewers! Thanks Toria, Atari420, Lady Lighhtning, Jliles, Xirleb70- wow, the imperius curse didn't work? Good grief, I'll have to start thinking of new ideas.., elfmoon87, carpathia, tigergirl- get back on your seat, dear, there's more to come!, cresha potter, calani- yes, master!, charma1219, shannic- I'm so glad you like it!, lei van, enahma, candledot, lei Dumbledore, and kemenran. You guys are truly awesome.

I don't own Harry Potter, that would be Ms. Rowling, with whom I am well pleased.

WHOO HOO!!

~~~***~~~

Seventeen and a half minutes later, Harry's screams became low wails of agony, and his seizures became an intense case of the shivers. Finally, the Cruciatus was over.

~~~***~~~~

Harry, who had become unconscious as soon as his professors bent down to him, woke with a start in the arms of Remus Lupin, who was desperately hurrying to the hospital wing.

"Remus.." Harry managed weakly, trying to get the older wizard's attention. 

He was in a lot of pain. A whole lot of pain. His insides felt like there were being ripped apart, searing pains down his sides, his whole body was burning, being engulfed in flames. But he was awake, and that was all that mattered.

Remus heard Harry's moan and looked down into dazed emerald eyes, their color clouded over with a mist of white. 

"Harry, Harry, child, are you alright? Don't speak, I'm getting you to the hospital wing.."

"No. McGonagall."  Harry felt like gagging. His throat was ripped to shreds from all of the screaming.

"She's right behind us, Harry. Don't worry."

Remus quickly opened one of the doors to the hospital wing and ran inside. Poppy was nowhere to be seen.

"POPPY!" Remus screeched, setting Harry down gently on a bed. Harry's eyes had closed again.

Remus ran his fingers over Harry's forehead, pushing away the sweaty black hair from his face. He was burning up, and trembling again with what were obviously going to be severe after-effects.

Poppy was now running into the room, alerted by Remus's wild yell, with Dumbledore and McGonagall right behind her. Remus stood up at once to leave room for Madame Pomfrey, who was now using several spells to determine how extensive the damage was.

Lupin stood next to Dumbledore, who either looked furious or completely helpless- the werewolf couldn't tell. There was a chilling silence sweeping the room, except for a few clattering noises of potions bottles, their liquid being forcibly shoved down Harry's throat.

"He asked for you, Minerva, on the way here," Remus said softly.

"He did? I wonder what he.."

"Potions," murmured Harry from across the room. Though he was still trembling incessantly, it certainly wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Go to sleep, Harry. I'll worry about your potions," said Minerva. She walked over to him and smoothed his hair. With a meaningful glance at Dumbledore, she left the room.

Minerva wondered if the potion could be saved. Surely it had been too long- hadn't it?

"Go to sleep, Harry," ordered Dumbledore. 

The teenager fell into a much needed, if not restless, sleep.

~~~***~~~~

_Professor, Professor, please wake up! Please be here, God, please be okay.._

(silence)

_PROFESSOR! WAKE UP!!_

**_Unh.._**

****

_Professor? Professor Snape?_

**_Am I dead?_**

****

_Oh! Thank the Lord! You're okay!_

I'm OKAY?!? I feel like I swallowed a cauldron of poison, got beaten up by a dragon, and raged upon by an inferno! I am NOT okay!

****

_A very compelling description, Snape._

**_So I'm not dead?_**

****

_No, And neither am I. But I kind of wish I were. Then maybe I wouldn't feel like crap._

I know the feeling.

****

I'm slightly.. out of commission. God, I wish I could help you. I feel terrible, and I've even got about a dozen post-Cruciatus potions in my system. You must feel.. awful.

**Thanks for reminding me.**

Any time. But I have McGonagall finishing the invisibility potion. I told her to before I fell asleep. Maybe by tomorrow, or the next day-

**Don't get your hopes up, Potter. You need to have full strength before you attempt this.**

I will. There's still a long time until tomorrow.

**Don't be foolish and get yourself killed on my account.**

I won't. If I get killed, it will be entirely my own doing.

**Isn't that the truth.**

They came in your cell this time, Professor. Both Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort. That's why the curse was so strong.

**Yes.**

God, I feel like shit.

**I can relate.**

Mm.. I'm going now.

**Boring conversation anyway.**

Feel better, Professor. We'll be there soon.

**Potter?**

Yes?

**How's the curse coming?**

Perfectly.

**What is that supposed to mean?**

It means that if all goes as planned, you won't have to worry about Voldemort anymore.

**You're an idiot, Potter. You're not going to create a super-curse. You know that.**

Ah, but my dear professor, I already have.

**It won't work.**

Thanks for your optimism.

**Any time.**

Bye.

~~~****~~~

Three hours later, Harry finally began to stir. After his conversation with Snape, he had fallen into an even deeper sleep. Not even the prodding of Madame Pomfrey and the sting of potions on his wounded flesh were enough to wake him. But finally, he was showing signs of waking.

"Harry?" came a foggy voice from somewhere far away.

Harry groaned in response.

"Well, Albus, he's waking up. His cuts are healed, but he lost a fair amount of blood. He's going to be lightheaded for a while. And don't even try to get him away from here. Not today, and maybe not tomorrow, either. This was the worst attack yet, Albus. I've never even seen Severus in such a bad condition. He must be in really bad shape, wherever he is. And no matter how much I'd like for Harry to go and find him, he has to stay here for now. He's been through a lot, and he's probably not going to be able to eat solid food for at least another day. He's not leaving my sight."

"But I promised-" murmured Harry gently. His throat was still sore from where he had screamed out in pain only hours before.

"Harry, dear, don't argue with me. You'll lose," said Madame Pomfrey. "Now, can you tell me how you feel? Are you sore? Hungry?"

With a sly glance at Dumbledore, Harry replied, "I feel like I got run over by a herd of rhinoceros who managed to impale me with their horns before setting me on fire and cutting up my throat."

Harry attempted to suppress a grin at the amused look on his headmaster's face, but failed miserably.

"My, Harry, that was.."

"Colorful," finished Madame Pomfrey. "Can you be more specific?"

"Oh. Right. Well, my throat hurts, my stomach hurts, my head is sore, I can't feel my left arm, and.. actually, everything hurts."

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes and gave Harry a potion that immediately eased the burning in his throat and stomach. 

"Oh," added Harry, "and I feel somewhat dirty because I think that I might have been rolling around in-"

Dumbledore waved a hand, cutting Harry off. "When you're able to stand, maybe tomorrow, you may shower. We've already done a simple cleaning charm on you. Not relax, child. You've been through quite a bit."

"But Professor Snape-"

"Will be fine until we get there. He's strong, Harry. He'll be alright."

Harry sneered. "You don't know that. One person can only take so much."

Dumbledore's tone was soft, but firm. "Harry, there is nothing better you can do for him but sleep. Get rest. You won't be able to help if you can't keep yourself strong."

Harry nodded. Dumbledore was right, he knew that.

He slowly closed his eyes, and let the comfort of sleep embrace him.  


	21. A Bit of Introspection

To all those who have been waiting so patiently for the rescue of Severus.. believe me, it will happen soon!! 

Thanks to Piggie, Ditto2001, Mikee- you're right, they do need to be together. Unfortunately, things don't always end up as planned.., cloudburst2000, candledot- oh, I'm sure that you're not as hard-core and bitch-ass as you claim to be, but Harry can soften anyone's heart J, Sage and Snape- yay!, Jay- don't worry, I wouldn't dream of ending it there!, Lirael, TickTock, Kemenran- the rescue is coming!, Lady Lightning- ah, I know, but really, it's only been a few days. We'll get there!, Fnxmoon- so glad that you're enjoying it!, lei van, Calani, Toria, Emma, Charma1210, and athenakitty. 

You guys rock my world!

I don't own Harry Potter. 

Happy reading!

~~~***~~~~

Another attack came, in the middle of the night.

And another.

And another one, yet.

And then the hospital was silent, its four inhabitants quiet in the wake of such enormous attacks. 

Harry was unconscious. He had been for hours, in the aftermath of the third attack. Poppy sat wordlessly, completely helpless now. Dumbledore seemed to be completely lost in thought, and Minerva, her face streaked with tears, was pacing nervously.

Harry shifted and all three older wizards ran to his bedside.

"Poppy?" Albus whispered softly, too tired to talk and too worried to do much of anything else. 

Harry's lips were moving, forming incomprehensible words. He started clenching his hands into fists.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore repeated urgently.

"Just the after-effects, Albus. Not the real thing."

The headmaster slumped, relieved. He couldn't take another attack, and he knew that Harry's already-damaged body certainly couldn't do that again, either. No, God, not again. 

He couldn't imagine how Harry must be feeling. Not only had the last day's attacks left him completely weakened and scarred physically, by the had to be so emotionally drained that he wasn't even up to thinking, much less waking up. That's why he was still unconscious. Harry didn't want to be awake.

~~~***~~~

Nine AM hit, and Harry was still in slumber, though he had repeatedly shown signs of waking. He was shuffling around on his cot every once in a while, and the occasional low note of agony filled the room. 

Poppy couldn't do anything for Harry anymore- she had run out of post-Cruciatus potions just after the second attack. Remus had had to leave after the second attack as well- he couldn't stand it. He had been going crazy, just standing there helplessly, watching Harry get tortured to within an inch of his life.

Though nobody had spoken of it, all of the elder wizards knew that Harry could be killed. After all, he was losing an obscene amount of blood, and the Cruciatus was racking his body over and over again. 

And they knew that Severus was worse. Though they could no longer help Harry, they all were very well aware that Snape had _never_ gotten help. His wounds were left untreated, and surely he was losing just as much or more blood than Harry. 

Who knew if he was even alive?

~~~***~~~

Harry knew quite where he was, thank you very much. He was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He had been there all night, and half of the day yesterday. 

He wasn't asleep anymore, hadn't been asleep for a long time, but he couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't hand on to consciousness. And he had been trying for hours to wake up, making only small progresses toward the world of the living. 

God, he hated being like this. He felt like he was stuck. And he was in _so_ much pain, so much terrible pain. It was white-hot and searing, invading both his mind and body. He couldn't deal with this, not again, please, not again.

He felt so lifeless and drained, and what was worse- he couldn't reach Professor Snape. Lord knows he had tried, tried to get into his teacher's mind as a way to get out, get away, to talk to somebody who understood.. but Snape wasn't there. Nowhere to be found. Harry would kill himself if something had happened to him. Well, besides the obvious.

If Snape was dead..

NO! 

No, he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. 

Harry ripped away at his mind, desperately trying to get there, to find that connection. Yes, yes, there was Snape's mind, but it was nothing but a big black hole. 

He was unconscious, wasn't he? He had to be unconscious, not dead.. no, no, not dead..

Harry yelled into the depths of Snape's mind, never getting a response, not any indication that Snape was still alive. He was sobbing now, pleading for him to wake up, to be alive, to come back..

And all he got was silence. 

Please, Professor, please, come back, God, please help him! Come on, Professor, please, PLEASE WAKE UP! No, no, no, no, don't be dead, please don't be dead!

Harry felt a whisper of response, a single strand of white in the blackness of Snape's mind. 

And he felt elation overcome him.

_PROFESSOR?_

**_Potter._**

****

AH! HAHA!! YOU'RE ALIVE!! God, Professor, I thought you'd died, I was so scared, you weren't responding..

**I could hear you.**

You- you could?

**I just couldn't respond. It took me a while to make sense of what you were saying. Talking too fast, Potter. Always gabbing.**

I was just worried about you, Professor.

**That went beyond worried. You were going crazy. But I suppose that's only to be expected, from a stupid Gryffindor like yourself.**

I'm sorry, I just thought that you were dead..

**Not yet, Potter. It takes a lot to kill me. And you too, apparently. You're not dead either. Too bad, really.**

No, I'm not. But I can't wake up. I feel like I'm stuck in this weird dream state, or something like that. Madame Pomfrey ran out of post-Cruciatus potions after the second attack last night, so I feel rather terrible.

**You think that I'm concerned about your own little problems? I've got my own, thank you very much. I've no need to listen to the pitiful burdens laying on a teenage boy, especially idiotic, selfish, impertinent, insolent brats like YOU! **

Professor, I-

**Good lord, and you wonder why the contents of that letter upset me so much! Face the facts, Potter. I. HATE. You. And that is NEVER going to change.**

I.. I'm sorry.

~~***~~~

Harry left Snape's mind and immediately found consciousness. No amount of physical pain was going to bother him at the moment, not while he was still reeling from the blow that Snape had just thrown at him.

"Harry!" cried Remus, who had entered the room sometime in the few moments he had been searching for Snape. Apparently, Remus was the only one who had noticed Harry's sudden awakening. 

Not like Harry cared. He didn't really comprehend what was happening to him as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, and Remus surrounded him. Couldn't hear their gently-spoken words, trying to soothe him out of his daze. No, none of that was real.

None of it was real. 

"Harry?"

The teenager looked at Albus blankly. His focus was entirely gone, like he had managed to yank his body out of unconsciousness, but had left his mind in the dust. Dumbledore had no doubts that Harry had no idea what was going on. He looked totally.. gone.

"He's not responding, Albus. Probably in some type of shock. We need to get him back to sleep. Here, hold him up, I'll get a sleeping potion," ordered Madame Pomfrey hastily. She let go of her hold on Harry and ran to her office for the potion.

"Minerva, what's wrong with him?" asked Remus worriedly. 

"I don't know, Remus," she answered, "but he looks so absent. Like he's not here at all."

And he wasn't. But he would be. Harry had a mission to complete, after all. A mission that he still felt strongly about, regardless of who it was that he was rescuing. It was his purpose, of course. He still had to fight Voldemort. And so he would. 

But first, he had to clear his mind, get himself rid of that abomination that was Professor Snape.

If only he really thought that. He was hurt, and the sting wasn't going away any time soon. He didn't really hate Snape. He just wished he did. 

But yes, it was time to move on..

**Potter?**

(or maybe not..)

What?

**Potter, I'm.. sorry.**

Um.. I.. you're.. WHAT??

**I'm irritable and miserable. You know that. And being like this doesn't help me at all. But that is no reason to say what I said. I didn't mean it.**

Are you serious?

**Very.**

Oh.. um.. wow.

**Articulate as always, Potter.**

Sorry.

**That's all right. Now, I don't apologize often. Don't get used to it.**

I won't. Thank you, sir.

**For what?**

Apologizing. It helps. A lot.

**You were upset.**

Yes. But I think I'll be okay. I'm ready to get to work. I can throw my magic into healing myself if I concentrate hard enough.

**What on earth are you talking about?**

Oh.. erm.. never mind. But thanks, Professor Snape. And, yet again, do try to feel better. And.. do you think you could do me a favor?

**Possibly.**

That one time that I was in your head, and you threw me out?

**Yes?**

Do you think you could do that again? When they attack you? That way, I won't get hit and I can keep working.

**I can try, Potter.**

Thank you so much, Professor. Goodbye!

~~**~~~

It had only been a few minutes since the sleeping potion had been administered, so it would go unnoticed if Harry let himself lapse into a healing sleep. He had never tried it before, but knew that he was quite capable of doing so. He had healed his knee without even thinking about it- surely he could consciously throw his magic into healing his mangled body.

And so he slept, for hours on end. 

And the next day, he was ready for battle.


	22. Malfoy Manor

A big round of applause to xikum, Sage and Snape, S.G, Mikee, Samantha, Piggie, Corgi, Fnxmoon, Hevensdevil, Emerys, Toria, Lady Lightning, litine, Charma1219, artful dodger, lirael, kemenran, and kiara Malfoy. 

All of you are entirely correct. The torture thing has gone on long enough, hasn't it? So, without further ado, I present to you…

THE RESCUE!!!

~~~***~~~

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, I'm fine. YES, I can walk. I know I was hurt, but I'm okay now. I'm ready for this, even if you think I'm not."

Harry had spent nearly all morning trying to get his professors off his back. Really, the whole lot of them were hilarious, and so incredibly infuriating. Good lord, he wasn't a child. Didn't they know that?

"Bloody hell, Remus! I'm FINE! And I refuse to stay in here any more!"

"Harry, you just spent two days in a considerable amount of pain. Just yesterday, you were so out of it that you didn't even know we were there! And you really expect us to believe that you're fine? To let you just walk out of here?"

"Yes, I do. And I'm perfectly ready to march myself over to the Malfoy Manor _tonight._"

Remus gaped at him, and Harry rolled his eyes. He refused to be babied. He had something to accomplish.

"Professor McGonagall, were you able to save the potion?"

"Parts of it. I tested it on myself. We left it in there too long for it to work perfectly. It makes you invisible, but not soundless. So you-know-who will still be able to hear you."

Harry sighed. "Oh. Well, I guess that will work. Thank you so much for doing that for me. I know it took up a lot of your time."

"Of course, Harry. It wasn't too bad."

Harry grinned at her and marched out of the hospital wing. He had been up and showered before any of his professors were even awake, including Madame Pomfrey. She had gone totally bug-eyes when she walked in to find him dressed, walking around, and working on his wandless magic. 

Harry hadn't had much time to practice, but he was very good at it. Everything he could do with a wand, he could do with his hands and his own magic. Well, almost everything. Much to his amusement, he found that he couldn't manage a simple banishing charm without his wand.

In the past few days, before he had been sentenced to bed, Harry had also taught himself how to apparate. He wasn't very good at it, as he hadn't had a proper teacher or any time to prepare himself at all, but it would do to get he and Snape back to Hogwarts.

He hoped.

What Harry had said to Snape earlier was not a lie. The curse- his curse- was perfect. He couldn't exactly try it, but he knew that it would work. Harry did wish that he had gotten the chance to practice, but that wasn't possible. Although he did consider trying it out on Peeves..

Harry knew that he was ready. Knew that the time had come. 

And, as his professors followed him to the Great Hall for breakfast, he told them so.

"I think we should do it tonight. I think I'm ready."

"But Harry-" started Lupin.

"No. He's right, Remus. Tonight. Severus isn't going to survive if we keep this up much longer. Harry is his only chance at life," said Dumbledore.

Minerva nodded her agreement, wisely choosing to stay silent.

"So we need to plan out.. something. I mean, I know that I'm going to the Malfoy Manor, to get captured. And hopefully, Lucius will take me to Voldemort," he paused. "So I'm supposed to get locked up, take the invisibility potion, get myself out, and then get Snape out? Then what, apparate to Hogwarts?"

"God. This is _not_ going to work," groaned Remus, shaking his head like it was the worst idea he had ever heard. 

Well, it probably was. But it would work. It had to work. 

"There now, Remus, don't worry Harry any more than he already is. And yes, Harry, that's the plan."

"Plans don't always go right," retorted Remus.

"Quite right, Remus. That's why Harry is prepared for confrontation. Aren't you, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Yes, sir."

"Good. It's settled, then. Tonight."

~~~***~~~

It was late at night. There was a deafening silence hanging over everything in the air. Only the soft sound of hooting owls broke the stillness. 

Harry crept into the forest surrounding the Malfoy Manor. His feet were silent, pressing gently against the ground so he wouldn't disturb a twig and alert anyone to his presence.

Of course, the point of this little trip was to get captured, so he probably should have been making more noise. No matter, they would fine him soon enough. 

Harry could literally feel the wards he was breaking through to get to the Manor. There must have been alarms going off like crazy on the inside. Maybe they would wake Draco up.

Harry grinned evilly at the thought.

The Boy-Who-Lived had been reduced back into the Harry Potter that everyone knew and loved. He was small again, his hair was messy and short on top of his head, his face rounded like that of James Potter's own face. The only thing that was different was the glasses. Harry couldn't find a way to make his vision go back, and neither could Dumbledore, so the glasses idea was ousted.

Apparently, Harry Potter had gotten contacts over the summer.

Harry had brought a second wand, one that he could use, if necessary, but not _his_. He didn't need it, anyway, but he and Dumbledore had decided that it would look suspicious if he suddenly turned up without one. So they had found a second wand for Harry to use.

There were two small tremors that day- the start of the Cruciatus- before Snape had shoved him out of his mind. Harry was infinitely grateful to Snape, for keeping his promise and shoving him away. Although amazingly enough, Harry almost missed the biting comments in his head.

Now that was weird. 

The Manor was in front of him now. He could see Lucius Malfoy and two other menacing-looking figures coming his way, wands held at the ready.

Harry breathed in deeply, looked around, and stepped on the nearest fallen branch. 

The Death Eaters came running.

~~~****~~~~

Harry made an excellent show of pretending to be shocked that they had found him and trying to do battle with him.

"Expelliamus!" he shouted angrily, pointing his wand at Lucius Malfoy. He couldn't use wandless magic. Not yet, not yet..

Malfoy easily stepped out of the way of the curse. He raised his wand to shout something when Harry yelled, "STUPEFY!"

The elder Crabbe was downed by the hit, obviously not expecting the attack. 

Angry now, Lucius and Goyle forced Harry into the back of a tree and hit him with the Cruciatus.

Harry dropped to the ground in pain, feigning surrender. Well, not exactly feigning surrender. He was  surrendering, just doing it willingly.

And the Death Eaters fell right into his trap. 


	23. Bye Bye, Blondie i am evil

Hehe. The general consensus is that I'm quite evil for leaving the last chapter there. And yes, I am. But there is a method to my madness- you see, these next couple of chapters _will_ be rather short, but updated quickly since they all deal with Severus's rescue. The Rescue chapters are short so that the next set of chapters can be longer. You'll see what I mean sooner or later. 

This chapter is dedicated to Xirleb70, whom I accidentally forgot when thanking my reviewers at the beginning of the last chapter. So sorry about that! Please tell me about the door spell- I'd LOVE to know what you used!

So, in the hopes that I don't leave any of you out this time, thank you to Bogan, MadMonkette, candledot, Fnxmoon- yes, Dumbledore cast some glamour on him. Sorry I forgot that, rebma, Toria, emerys, Gryphnwng, Charma1219, artful dodger, Corgi, Elfmoon87, xikum- I agree! SAVE SEV!, Lady Lightning, Calani, Lirael, Sage and Snape, Piggie, enahma, litine, Mikee, Kemenran, carpthia, and Xirleb70! You all are AWESOME!!!

And now… the NEXT PART OF THE RESCUE!!!!!!

~~***~~~

Harry had blacked out halfway through the beating. He had been hit like this before, hit by his own uncle earlier in the summer. But it was different now, with the sting of the Cruciatus filling him with pain as the elder Crabbe and Goyle rammed their fists into his head, stomach, and side. It had hurt, definitely, but Harry knew that it was worth it.

And then, of course, he had blacked out.

Now everything was dark, musty-smelling, and disgusting. 

Harry had been moved. There was no sound anywhere, he was sure of that. No sound, no light, and the smell of death. Was he already at the Riddle House? Had he really been out that long?

He couldn't see anything at all, so sight obviously wasn't going to help him. No sound, except for his own staggered breathing. Or.. was that his breathing? 

No, no, it wasn't!

Harry had been holding his breath.. was there someone else with him? A friend, or an enemy?

Harry didn't trust his voice, but could it possibly be..

_Professor Snape?_

**_Potter, you're awake?_**

****

_Is that you? I can't see anything._

Yes, it's me. Your eyesight will adjust, eventually. You've been out for hours. Lucius Malfoy brought you in about midnight.

****

_What time is it now?_

**_It's not like I have a watch or a wand around, Potter. But I think it's about.. four, maybe?_**

****

_Oh. Good grief.. Where are you? I hate not being able to see._

I'm right across from you. But don't move, you look like hell. Malfoy really did a number on you.

They won't come in for a while, will they?

No. They came in and cast another Cruciatus spell on you about twenty minutes ago. I think Voldemort is beside himself with glee, finally capturing the famous Harry Potter.

I'm sure. Um, warn me if you hear anything. I'm going to do something.

Oh lord, Potter.

Don't worry; it's not going to hurt you.

Harry concentrated his magic on his injuries, and all of the sudden, a golden glow enveloped his entire body. 

Snape gasped as he saw the cuts all over the boy's face and arms disappear into nothingness. 

As soon as it started, it was finished, and blackness settled around the two again.

Potter?

Um.. yes?

What in the HELL was that?

That.. was.. um..

Spit it out, boy.

Wandless magic.

Harry heard an audible gasp from across the cell. 

WHAT?

I couldn't tell you before, in case they used Veritaserum or tried to torture anything out of you.

How long have you been able to do that?

A few days. I would try to heal you, Professor, but I think it might kill me.

Don't bother. I think I hear somebody coming, anyway.

He was right. A metal gate opened from somewhere to Harry's right, and a tiny bit of light flickered in from a wand. Two figures stood before them; one obviously Lucius Malfoy. The other- the remarkable pain in Harry's scar warned him of the other man's identity.

It was Voldemort.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," croaked Voldemort happily, "so good to see you. Thank you for joining our little party."

Harry snorted indignantly. "Nice of you to invite me, Mr. Riddle."

Voldemort's eyes flashed. He pointed a wand at Harry and yelled, "Crucio!" 

Harry's body shook and writhed, blood spouting from his right leg. But he did not yell out. 

Most displeasing to Voldemort.

"Come now, Harry Potter, go ahead and scream. You know that you can't possibly keep all of that pain inside of you," Voldemort hissed.

Harry opened his eyes and yelled, "Penetro Crucio!"

Golden light streaked from his fingertips toward Voldemort. The dark wizard jumped back in surprise, but didn't move quickly enough. The golden light hit him and he doubled over. The boy had backfired the Cruciatus! That wasn't possible!

Harry hadn't held the curse, so Voldemort quickly recovered from the shock. 

The teenager stood in a defensive posture as Voldemort tightened a hold on his wand. Harry hadn't intended to do that yet, he had just meant to get Snape out without fighting. But he refused to take the pain, not again. 

And so he had reacted and started a duel.

'Excellent choice, Potter, you idiot,' he thought to himself.

Lucius Malfoy went to restrain Snape, as if the man were even capable of moving. 

Severus was merely watching; there was nothing more he could do. Not anymore. Harry was on his own. 

The potions master cursed Dumbledore under his breath. How dare he leave the boy to fend for himself against the most powerful dark wizard in centuries? Harry was already so small, and he had been hurt by the Cruciatus.. surely he wasn't going to win. Voldemort would kill the boy, just as Severus had predicted that he would.

Severus felt an unnamable fear nudge its way into his heart. Damn it, he had to help the boy. Had to protect him! 

But he couldn't. Couldn't even move. What a helpless dump of nothing he was turning out to be. 

Voldemort and Harry were walking in a circle now, the dark lord with his wand stretched out and Harry still in his defensive position. (so cliché, I know)

Would now be the time? Would he strike? He had to, didn't he? It didn't matter that this wasn't the way he had planned it- it was happening. And he had to face it.

The anti-Cruciatus spell that Harry had devised a week ago had worked well, and Voldemort had been surprised. If only the stupid man would try that one again..

And he did. "CRUCIO!" Voldemort bellowed. 

Harry allowed the blast to hit him, and then yelled the countercurse furiously, directing the searing pain back to its founder. 

It hit its mark.

This went on for minutes, with Voldemort hitting Harry and Harry returning. It was an attempt to weaken Harry, obviously, but it wouldn't work. Not when Harry knew quite well what the other wizard was trying to do.

"You're not a challenge, Potter," Voldemort snarled.

"Neither are you, Tom," Harry said, attempting to distract the dark lord. It worked.

"Don't call me that. Tom Riddle is not who I am. I am LORD VOLDEMORT, damn it, and you will NOT call me otherwise!"

"Inflammatio!" Harry yelled, his fingers emitting a stream of fire at the elder wizard. 

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed Voldemort, while desperately trying to put out the flames. 

"Claudo fortis!" Harry pulled off an impossible twisting move as he quickly put up a shield and ducked, just in case the shield broke. 

It didn't, fortunately. The killing curse bounced harmlessly off to the side, which made Voldemort even more furious. His red eyes and snakelike face were deformed into what can really only be described as a rage-filled, horrible-looking, terrible-sounding, the-stuff-of-nightmares snarl.  

Voldemort moved closer to his opponent suddenly. "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" he screamed loudly. 

The first two curses bounced off Harry's shield, but the third came flying through. Voldemort continued to send the curse at Harry in a fury, leaving the boy in a heap of pain on the ground. Harry had deflected many of them with a word or a wave of his wand, and had even sent some back at Voldemort, but still, many of the curses had hit him and stayed. 

Voldemort came over to kick his opponent. He raised his foot-

And in that moment, Harry disappeared.

"WHAT??"

Severus wanted to smile. Wanted to, but couldn't. He wanted to cry in relief, but he couldn't do that, either. Or, more like it, he wouldn't allow himself to do that. Not when Harry was still in the room. 

Which he was, Severus knew. Knew exactly what he had done- while in his heap on the floor, Harry had taken the invisibility potion out of his robes, unshrunk it, and drank. And now he was very, very invisible. 

Professor?

Snape felt an invisible hand touch his shoulder. He tried to pretend that it wasn't there.

Voldemort was screaming in rage, looking like smoke might come out of his ears at any second. He came over and kicked Snape. "Where is he?"

Severus couldn't move to open his mouth and answer. He was still in overwhelming pain; still felt the intense need to close his eyes and fall into unconsciousness, never to wake up. But he wouldn't do that, not when he had such a reason to live.

Regardless of what he had told the boy, Harry had kept him alive. He wouldn't give up now.

Voldemort kicked him again, over and over again, taking his rage out on his other prisoner. 

"Well, if he won't die, then perhaps you will!" Voldemort roared, raising his wand above his head.

"NO!" 

Voldemort looked around wildly before falling down, reaching out to fight off his invisible attacker. Harry had tackled him. 

Voldemort soon snapped out of his shock and threw Harry off. He couldn't see him, but he knew he was there, and he knew that he had successfully thrown the boy by the satisfying SMACK he heard where Harry had hit the wall. 

The dark lord guessed Potter's position and threw a curse at him, only to find it flung right back at him from a shield of some kind.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled again. 

The curse hit right off the shield and bounced back at an odd angle-

Right into Lucius Malfoy's head. 

****


	24. Anima Iuguolo

Oh, wow!! Sorry it took me so long to update, you all know how I hate keeping you in suspense.. (smirks evilly).. thanks to Jay (times 2), NotQuiteFamous, Elfmoon87, Nilboriel, an angels reflection, artful dodger, selenitey, wolfie Jr., emerys, kiara Malfoy, stayblue, sage and snape, lady lightning, prophetess of hearts- don't worry, I love Draco too much to kill him, nim, jliles, lirael, sparrow, iniysa, sev1970-good to see you again!, lady macbeth- yes, Lucius is pretty, but oh so evil, Jeanne, kateri, enahma, reamy mimi, toria, kemenran, fnxmoon, mikee, corgi, piggie, dark-one shadowphyre, charma1219, cloudburst2000, calani, athenakitty, and xikum- would you be interested in beta-reading and helping me out with my last chapter?? I'll email you, or something.

Thanks to everyone! Now, enjoy!

~~**~~

He was dead, that much was obvious. He had slumped over on top of Snape, who looked absolutely repulsed. And that was saying a lot, since the man couldn't even move to sneer. 

Voldemort was beyond a normal amount of rage. He was absolutely, completely, horribly beside himself, shaking with the amount of darkness that lived inside his soul. The idiot boy had killed his finest Death Eater. He would pay.

It was obvious that Harry was distracted by the sight of Lucius Malfoy's dead body. And so that's when he decided to strike. 

Harry wasn't paying attention. He had lost all sane thought for a moment as he thought about what he had just done. So when Voldemort raised his wand, a terrible grin on his face, he didn't notice.

But someone else did.

**_HARRY!!_**

****

The boy whirled around to face Voldemort, just as the older wizard screamed the killing curse. It was coming toward him, green in color, but in slow motion. 

Harry could see the entire thing..

And he knew that it was time.

With a quickness that defied gravity, Harry rolled out of the way and raised his hand toward the dark lord.

"ANIMA IUGUOLO!"

A silver, angry stream of electricity screamed out toward Voldemort, who was too surprised and too slow to move away.

Harry watched in half horror, half fascination as his nemesis flew back against the wall, screaming a terrible, shrill scream that made the whole cell vibrate. 

A silver stream of light engulfed Voldemort's body, ripping apart his soul. 

Funny how Harry could see that- it was like seeing the inside and outside of his opponent at the same time. 

The bright silver light grew larger, shielding Voldemort from view, but Harry could still hear his agonized screams. 

And he almost felt bad for him. Almost. 

Harry couldn't believe that his curse had worked- but obviously, it had.

He could tell by the sudden silence that followed the screams. No one was breathing. Both he and Snape were paralyzed by the sight in front of them.

It was Voldemort- completely, totally, dead. 

~~***~~

Harry was the first to turn away. He glanced over at Snape, who looked dumbfounded. Malfoy's dead body still lay crumpled on top of him.

Harry moved over and pushed the body away. He found the shrunken vial of anti-pain potion in his pocket, unshrunk it, and lifted it to Snape's lips. The helpless wizard drank slowly, carefully. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the body of Voldemort.

**_He's dead._**

****

_Yes._

**_You did it._**

****

There was no reply. Snape looked up at Harry and was surprised to see a frown on the boy's face. No celebration, no smiles. Why not? Harry had just defeated _Voldemort_, his mortal enemy and the most powerful dark wizard in years. He would never come back. Harry had made sure of that. So why wasn't he happy? Why?

**_What's wrong?_**

****

Harry turned away, not wanting Snape to see the tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to be ridiculed. Not now. He had- killed- in cold blood. He had utterly annihilated Voldemort. 

Not that he minded him dead. No, he was glad about that. But the fact that he had been the one to do it, and the fear that now, there was no point to his life, none at all..

He had completed his mission. And now he was through with, he knew that. And he didn't want to hear it from Snape. Didn't need to hear sarcasm.  

And, damn it, he was sick of looking like James Potter!

Snape saw the golden light flash again around Harry. When it was gone, he found himself looking at the real Harry, the one who looked like him, even if he didn't want to admit it. 

Harry turned to look at him again, and Severus could see dried tears on his face. What did this boy have to be sad about?

_Well, let's go._

**_Excuse me?_**

****

_I said, let's go. I don't want to be here anymore._

**_Isn't Dumbledore coming?_**

****

Harry gave him a look. "No."

**_Why not?_**

****

_That wasn't the plan._

**_Then how are we getting out?_**

****

_I'm apparating. And I'm carrying you._

**_You can't apparate yet._**

****

I taught myself how. Nobody bothered to teach me. I don't know how they thought I was going to get you out of here.

**_Maybe they didn't._**

****

I thought that, too.

**_Hm._**

****

"Well, are you ready to go? Is the potion working?"

**_Yes, and yes. What are you going to do with the bodies?_**

****

I don't know, I was just going to leave the here.

**_I would consider bringing them back with us._**

****

Harry gulped and nodded. He stood up and dragged Voldemort's body toward Snape and the body of Lucius Malfoy. He was going to carry Snape over his shoulder and grab the forearms of both of the corpses. That would take them all back to Hogwarts.  

"This isn't going to be comfortable," Harry warned. He lifted Snape gently over his shoulder, much to the potions master's dismay, and grabbed Voldemort and Malfoy.

With a * pop, * they all disappeared.

~~***~~~

Harry landed heavily on the found outside of Hogwarts. He let go of the bodies as soon as he possibly could and gently eased Snape to the ground.

"You okay?" he asked.

**_I'll be fine. But I think your potion is wearing off._**

****

_Really? It should hold up for several more hours!_

Harry could see figures running toward them. 

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, and.. Sirius?

_Shit._

"HARRY!" Lupin cried as he rushed to hug the teenager. 

Dumbledore and Minerva stood gaping at the bodies of Voldemort and Malfoy, lying forgotten on the ground. 

Sirius had halted altogether and was looking at Harry, somewhat shell-shocked.

"No, no, don't take care of me, look after Snape. I'm fine. He's not," Harry complained as Remus started to make a fuss. 

Dumbledore bent down to smile at Severus. "Hello, Severus," he said gently. 

The potions master blinked in reply.

"He can't talk, headmaster. Can't even move, except for his eyes. It hurts too much. We need to get him help now," said Harry urgently.

Dumbledore stood up and levitated the bodies. Harry took Snape in his arms as if he were a child and carried him back to Hogwarts. 

The battle was over, he knew that. Voldemort was gone for good. But why was he so depressed? So empty? He couldn't find an answer.

Severus Snape felt incredibly awkward. So awkward that he couldn't even summon up his usual malice toward the boy who held him so carefully. And that was saying a lot.

Why in the world was Potter looking so defeated? He looked almost.. lost, and empty. Like he didn't know what was coming next.

Oh! That was it. He didn't know what was coming next.

Severus mentally smacked his forehead. Of course the child was lost. Here he was, not even fifteen, and he had just defeated the most powerful dark wizard in years. That had been Harry's purpose in life. That was the reason that Harry lived. To defeat Voldemort. 

All of that expectation had been placed on him, so early in life. People monitored his every move. Always waiting for him to save them all. 

And now that he had, what was he? What could he do now? 

Finish school, of course. Go play Quidditch. Be an auror. Whatever. He could still do anything.. but his purpose was through. People would forget him. He had an adoring public because of who he was. Because of what he would do. 

But he would be nothing now. Because he didn't have anybody except for Ron and Hermione. Because although he would always be remembered and revered, what more could he do with his life? 

Severus was sure that Harry had never anticipated actually living through this little war, but now here he was. Good lord, of course the boy was confused. Snape was confusing himself just thinking about it!

Severus was placed on something comfortable. He had escaped into his own mind, which was mysteriously full of hidden questions and emotions. 

He had to sort through them all, before he lost himself in the effort to hide. 


	25. Tomorrow

Wow, I have to apologize to you- it's been an entire WEEK since I've updated! I think that this is the longest gap in chapters yet!! I'm glad that all of you liked that last chapter- the response surprised me, since I looked at it after I posted and thought **wow, that sucked!**

Well, thanks to someone (times 2!), Jay, artful dodger- I figure that voldie WILL die easily- how else can he die?, elfmoon87, darkgohansonna, iniysa, stoney emerys, lei Dumbledore, felion- nah, he won't kill himself, don't worry!, lady lightning, jliles, myrhfire, candledot, tantz, wolfie jr, toria, nilboriel, kemenran, xirleb70, fnxmoon, mikee, piggie, calani, enahma, sev1970, litine- yes, it was a bit odd, wasn't it?, athenakitty, prophetess of hearts, charma1219, sage and snape, shanni c, stayblue, and xikum- the others didn't anticipate that he would live- thanks for noticing that! I'm glad that somebody picked that up! And yes, we'll deal with the dark wizard thing, starting.. NOW!, 

~~**~~~

"Severus? Severus?"

Severus growled as he was rudely awakened from his slumber.

"Severus, you might want to see this. Wake up, Severus!"

Snape opened an eye and was shocked to find Albus Dumbledore standing over him, looking like he had suffered the worst of hells and was now standing in front of the devil himself. In other words.. he looked terrible.

"Albus?"

"Severus, are you awake? God, something's happened. Something horrible. Can you stand?"

"Where are we going?"

"To the Great Hall. Come on, Severus, come on!"

Snape saw that he was still wearing his tattered and bloody black robes, and not ridiculous hospital garb, so he sat up and eventually managed to stand, leaning heavily on Dumbledore.

"What is it, Albus?"

"It's Harry. And Fudge. And about every single reporter in the world. Fudge basically came in during breakfast and attacked Harry. Come on, Severus!"

"I'm coming!" he growled. 

The two hobbled into the Great Hall, which was filled to the brim with people- reporters, no doubt. The crowd parted for Snape and Dumbledore, and soon, Severus could see Harry and Fudge in the middle of the room, Fudge yelling his fool head off at Harry and Harry just standing there, taking it calmly. He looked like he should again, not like James Potter. And this, consequently, was what Fudge was now yelling about.

"You.. you go off and kill You-Know-Who, and Lucius Malfoy, And Cedric Diggory-"

Harry gasped. "That's not-"

"You're a murderer, nothing more, you were never anything more! You're insane, boy. And suddenly, you show up at Hogwarts, over the summer, no less, and now you don't even _look_ the same! I bet you're not even Harry Potter. You probably killed him, too!"

Harry quirked an eyebrow. Fudge was rambling now, not making any sense. "Really, Mr. Fudge, let's be rational," he hissed, and stepped closer to the minister, "I am Harry Potter. You see the scar? That's mine. This isn't glamourie, or some kind of trick. This is me. Now, I have remained silent this entire time, letting you yell and talk and make a fool of yourself. I just got rid of Voldemort, Mr. Fudge. You know, Voldemort, who wants to kill us all. Voldemort, who would easily destroy the entire wizarding world if he got the chance. And he's gone, now. What could possibly be bad about that?" 

Harry stepped forward, and his voice dropped to a low, dangerous whisper. "Come now, Fudge. You're the minister of magic. You're supposed to know what's best for the wizarding community. And you dare to come in here and accuse _me_ of _murder?_ I assure you, sir, that if I had not done away with the bastard, we would very soon know the real meaning of murder."

Fudge was shaking now, as Harry stood over him, flaring down at the little minister with brilliant green eyes. It was that look that made even the seventh years shake in their seats. It was Snape's evil death glare, the one that had taken Severus years to perfect.

Severus smirked happily as he saw his own glare reflected perfectly on Harry's face.

"You're a murderer, Mr. Potter. And you will pay for your crimes. Oh, I assure you, you will pay. Therefore, as the minister of magic, I hereby charge you with the deaths of Cedric Diggory, Lucius Malfoy, and You-Know-Who. Your trial is tomorrow. Goodbye, Mr. Potter."

With that, Cornelius Fudge, flanked by seven aurors, stomped out of the Great Hall, which was now totally silent. Everyone was completely shocked, and very afraid. But no one so much as Harry Potter, still only fourteen, who had seen and done so much in his lifetime that it was hard to believe that he was so young. He was gaping, open-mouthed, and his eyes no longer saw the things around him. 

A slam of the doors told everyone that Fudge had, indeed, left the school. But still there was silence. No one could believe it. 

Harry's eyes glazed over, and he took a step back, hardly able to keep his balance. 

Remus saw this action for what it was, and hastily made his way over to Harry to catch him as he passed out.

~~**~~

_Professor?_

**_Potter?_**

****

Where- 

**_You're in the hospital wing. With me, Black, and Dumbledore._**

****

_You must be in hell._

**_No, I believe that would be you. _**

****

Oh, right. How long have I been here? 

Three hours. Dumbledore sent everybody out. We've been receiving hundreds of owls with notes about how much everyone hates Fudge and how you will win. Apparently, the entire wizarding world is already aware of your plight.

****

_Mm. Well, I suppose that's good._

**_Are you okay? How do you feel?_**

****

Harry paused.

_Betrayed._

That's understandable. I would kill Fudge, if I got the chance. So would that mutt godfather of yours. He's going mad.

****

Professor? 

**_Yes?_**

****

Am I going to get out of this? I mean, will this work? Will I win? 

**_Of course you will, Potter. How could you not?_**

****

I don't know. Because I really did kill Voldemort, and there were no witnesses to Cedric's murder. And you're the only witness of the other two deaths. I killed a person, Professor.

So have I. We are very much the same, you and I.

****

Yes. We are.

There was an awkward silence in Harry's mind, and in Snape's. Neither really knew what to say.

Why don't you wake up, Potter. Black is going to strangle me soon if we have to tolerate each other's presence any longer.

I don't want to wake up. Things are so much nicer when I'm just.. here. And talking to you.

You'll have to face your demons sometime, Potter.

Okay. Fine. I'll wake up.

And he did. Harry opened his eyes and glared at Snape while Sirius nearly hugged him to death.

"Harry, Harry, are you alright? Are you okay? It'll be fine, Harry. I promise it'll be fine," gushed Sirius as he held Harry in a death hug.

"Sirius?" asked a breathless Harry. "Air would be nice."

Remus laughed and pulled his friend off of Harry, who looked more than a little relieved.

"So," Harry said lamely, obviously attempting to engage the others in conversation and get their eyes off of him. 

"Harry," Dumbledore began, "he won't get away with this. Not with over half of the wizarding world against him. I won't allow it."

"Neither will I," Severus said hoarsely. 

Harry looked startled at this revelation. Severus Snape- actually caring about what happened to him? Harry would have thought that Snape would be happy. He'd finally be rid of him, right?

Harry sighed. Things were so confusing now. It was so much simpler when he thought that Snape hated him.

I could still pretend to hate you, if you want me to.

No! I.. I mean, it's just..

Different?

Yes. Weird. And.. did you say you pretended to hate me?

That, Mr. Potter, is a conversation for a different time.

"What? You would actually want to help him, Snape?" snarled Sirius, disbelievingly.

"Yes, I would. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a cold-hearted bastard. I will help when help is due."

Sirius looked at Snape like he was finally off his rocker, while Dumbledore just looked happy. But there was still no twinkle in his eyes.

"As charming as this is, all of you, we need to focus on tomorrow. I can't believe they only gave us a day," muttered Dumbledore angrily. 

Harry sagged again, reminding everyone that he was still in trouble, and that he was still only fourteen. He certainly didn't look fourteen anymore. 

"So this is what we know. Harry's being charged for Voldemort and Malfoy's murders."

"And Cedric's," Harry murmured miserably. 

"Yes. And Cedric's. The trial is tomorrow, at ten. And I think that Fudge is out for blood," continued Dumbledore. 

"We'll need to get Cedric's parents to testify. Neither of them ever believed that you were guilty, so that shouldn't be too hard to prove," said Remus.

"But there were no witnesses," warned Harry, "and Fudge will be ruthless."

"There is no way for him to disprove the fact that Voldemort returned. We have his body. And his wand. We found it on his person this morning, when you came in, Harry. Fudge will lose popular support because of his failure to warn the community."

"That's true. But there's also no way to disprove the fact that I killed him. And don't you dare ask me to say otherwise. I did it. But there was good reason. And everyone was fully behind his death. They've been calling for it for years. If they charge me now, they should have charged me when I as a baby. And my first year, and second year. Every year I've been here, actually. And just when they should be grateful, they turn on me. Just like they did when they found out that I was a parselmouth. And I'm not asking for a pity party," Harry said, noting the looks on Sirius and Remus's faces, "I'm merely making a point."

Albus nodded. Harry was correct about that part, at least. That could work. But that left-

"Lucius Malfoy," Harry said, as if he'd been reading Dumbledore's mind. "Beside the fact that he was a loyal death eater, and this was a war. Professor Snape can attest to that."

Severus nodded. 

"But it would mean coming out as a spy, not like that isn't already known to every death eater alive. It would put you in danger, though, from both the remaining death eaters and from the rest of the wizarding world. They may not believe you," added Harry.

If it would help.

"It would," Harry said, confusing everybody but Snape. No one else realized whom he was talking to.

Why do you think that?

"Because Voldemort's curse hit my shields and bounced off. I didn't actually fire the curse. You know that," said Harry.

Would they believe me?

You're the only chance I've got. At least in the way of a witness.

"I'm also a supposed Death Eater, Potter. I'm not very trustworthy."

But Professor-

"That doesn't mean I won't help you."

Thank you.

Sure.

"Why do you think Fudge hates me?"

I haven't the slightest idea.

"I'm beginning to doubt his loyalty to the light."

You really think so?

"Yes."

"Why?" asked Snape.

Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius looked blessedly confused. They felt like they were only hearing half of a conversation. Which, truth be told, they were.

Albus cleared his throat, and Harry and Severus turned to him. They both quirked an eyebrow, wearing nearly identical expressions of 'what-do-you-want-Albus.' Sirius gasped at the similarity between the two of them.

"Yes?" Harry asked finally.

"Um.. care to share?" asked Remus.

Harry and Snape looked at him incredulously. 

"What?" asked Harry.

"What in the world are you two talking about?" asked Sirius. "We're only hearing half of a conversation!"

Severus and Harry looked at each other oddly.

What is he on about?

I haven't the slightest idea.

"Um.." murmured Harry.

"If I may?" asked Dumbledore. "You two are using both your mental connection and your voices to communicate. That's why we're only hearing half of the conversation."

Sirius was even more confused. "Mental connection?"

"I'll explain later, Sirius," said Remus.

Harry glared at Severus.

We are?

"Apparently."

"I can't tell the difference," said Harry.

Neither can I.

That's weird.

"Yes."

"SEE? You're doing it again!" said Sirius.

"We are?" asked Harry.

"Yes, you are! And I'd like to know what you're talking about, if you don't mind," Sirius snorted irritably.

Harry told him.

"Ah. Tell me, Harry, why do you doubt Minister Fudge?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Just a few months ago, after the tournament, he didn't believe me when I told him about Voldemort's return. He's done everything he can to make sure the public doesn't know. And there have been multiple stories in the Daily Prophet about how insane I am with comments from Fudge. He says he doesn't believe me and doesn't want to cause an uproar, but I think he's not telling people because he's trying to cover it up. Why would he try to turn people against me? It doesn't make sense. And now, instead of being happy that Voldemort is gone, he charges me with murder! He's actually angry that Voldemort is dead. That's not what the Minister of Magic does," Harry shook his head in frustration. 

"I've never really thought about it that way before, Harry, but now that you mention it, it kind of-"

Lupin's comment was ended abruptly as the two doors from the hospital wing flew open, revealing four very red-faced aurors. 

Sirius quickly changed back into his animagus form before the aurors stopped at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Harry Potter," the tallest one said sadly, "we have instructions to take you to the Ministry of Magic to be held for the night. You need to come with us now."

"Excuse me?" Lupin growled. 

"In other words, Mr. Potter, you're under arrest."

Harry sat up straight and gasped as Dumbledore, Lupin, and Snape stood up angrily, all three of them yelling, and Minerva McGonagall ran into the room to join them. After a tearful Madame Pomfrey explained what was going on, she started protesting, as well.

"I'm sorry, all of you. I really am sorry. But we have to take him. Minister Fudge orders it, and we can't refuse his orders. I'm sorry, Mr. Potter," said the auror, who walked around Severus to put Harry's wrists in handcuffs. 

Harry let out a small squeak as they were snapped on and he was dragged out of the bed. His eyes went wide with terror as the group of aurors led him away. He turned around to look at his professors.

"Professors?" he pleaded despairingly.

All of them looked pained- Minerva and Poppy were crying, Remus was looking as though a bullet had been blown through his brain, Dumbledore's face was as white as a sheet, and Snape just looked.. furious. Helpless. Full of rage. All at the same time.

"We'll be there tomorrow, Harry," said Dumbledore, his voice shaking. "Don't worry. We'll get you out."

A low note of misery sang from a big black dog at Dumbledore's feet. 

That was the last thing Harry heard before he was shoved out of the hospital wing, out of Hogwarts..

And into a cell in the basement of the ministry of magic. 

****

****


	26. And it begins

big sigh * 

hey everyone! Sorry that it's taken me so long, yet again. I've been dealing with schoolwork, and sewage leaks, and finals coming up, and my sick dog, and today, my entire family developed a cold.. yeah. Anyway..

In response to almost everyone, I'm so glad that you liked the half and half convo between harry and sev. I read the parts that you could actually hear out loud to myself after I wrote it, and had a good laugh. I know, I'm insane. And don't worry, I'll tell you when it's about to end, for the sake of fairness, okay? I know that I'm evil. I can't help it. 

Hmm. Thanks a million times over to slycat-blaze, Salazar Slytherin, R.I. Red, jay, palanmenel, cloudburst2000- No, Sirius is simply daft and doesn't know it yet, someone, kiara Malfoy, elfmoon87, lirael, iniysa, ryleeblack, helga243, tantz, Winston jerimiah ashcroft III, innocent dreamer, mikee, takari4ever7, ugly duckling, lady lightning, sage and snape, wolfie jr., piggie, nilboriel, candledot, lillinfields, litine, kateri, littletiger, not a muggle, kemenran, athenakitty, fnxmoon, stayblue, eris wannabe, enahma, calani, stoney emerys, toria, corgi, shannic, charma1219, and mp. 

It is the bliss of checking my email to find all of your reviews that keeps me going. Thank you!

These lovely characters are not mine. I'm merely complicating their lives further with crazy plot bunnies..

Onward, ho!!

~~**~~~

All of London was in an uproar. Molly Weasley had cried for twenty-four hours straight, a feat not easily accomplished. The Weasley household was a mess as they all prepared to go to Harry's trial. The same was occurring in the Granger household. Although Hermione was the only one going, her parents were sharing in her anguish. 

And in a little room just to the left of an enormous courtroom, which would soon be filled with people, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin, were all hunched over a table trying to make last-minute plans for the trial.

A booming knock on the door interrupted their work. 

"Yes?" Minerva answered irritably. 

A guard pushed Harry Potter through the door angrily. "Here," he spat, and slammed the door. 

Harry was thrown against the table. "Ow," he said, looking at the concerned expressions on his professors' faces.

"Harry?" Lupin embraced him gently and pushed back long hair to examine a cut on his forehead. 

"It's fine, Professor," Harry said. He touched his forehead, and with a small blast of gold, the cut was healed.

"Harry, we were worried," said Dumbledore soothingly.

"Thank you. I'm fine, though. I guess I'm hungry, maybe."

"Didn't they feed you?" asked Minerva.

Harry snorted. "No. And I didn't want to conjure up food in case they could see me. That, and the fact that any food that I might conjure would end up tasting disgusting." He paused. "Fudge did come down to 'visit,' though. We argued, and that's how I ended up with _that_ on my forehead."

"It would go along with all of the other scars," Snape snarled thoughtlessly.

Harry glared at him face-to-face. They both realized that Harry was now just as tall as Severus. He didn't have that advantage any more.

Damn.

"Okay, _boys,_" Minerva said playfully, "let's get back to work. No fooling around." She shot a dark look at Snape, who sneered at her.

McGonagall rolled her eyes and looking down at the pile of parchment before her. 

"So.. what's the plan?" asked Harry, trying and failing to sound nonchalant and conversational.

"We spent all day researching and planning yesterday. Minerva had come up with a response to every single argument that Fudge could possibly make, or so it seems. Relax, Harry. Just try to sit down and let us deal with this."

"No! You think I'm going to sit out and let you run the entire thing? Forgive me, Professor, but this _is_ my trial. I think I should at least have a bit of a say in it?!?" said Harry angrily.

Dumbledore smiled as he remembered a very similar scene that had happened in that very same room a number of years ago. A young Severus Snape had said quite the same thing when Dumbledore had told him to let his professors take care of it. Snape had lost that argument, too. 

Severus rolled his eyes at a smiling Albus Dumbledore. He knew just what he was thinking about. Severus seemed to recall screaming very similar words at the headmaster quite a few years back.

"Albus, stay in the present, please," said Snape gruffly. 

Harry looked at him, wanting an explanation, but none was given. 

Dumbledore shook his head and started talking. 

~~**~~

Fifteen minutes later, the same guard knocked on the door. "It's time!" he bellowed.

There was a deafening roar coming from the other side of that door. Harry started to tremble nervously, until Remus put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Harry. It will be okay."

Dumbledore opened the door and walked into the courtroom, which fell silent at the sight of Harry. He held his chin up defiantly, but was quaking with fear inside. 

He recognized a lot of the people in the crowd- Ron and Hermione, all of the rest of the Weasleys, Seamus, Neville (with a woman who must have been his Gran), Cho Chang, Colin and Dennis Creevey, and.. 

Draco Malfoy?

'Probably here to testify against me,' Harry thought as he sat down. 

When he did, the courtroom became loud with whispers, and Harry started trembling. He could feel their eyes on him, all of them, staring at him like he was a stranger.

"SILENCE!" bellowed Alfred Munnegin, head of the Department of Justice, and the judge for Harry's case. 

"Now," he said, "this is case number 112479680 with the defendant, Harry Potter," he paused to look at Harry, "and the prosecution, the Ministry of Magic and in particular, Minister Fudge. Mr. Potter is charged with the murders of Cedric Diggory, Lucius Malfoy, and.. er.. Lord Voldemort."

A wave of sound went through the room.

"If you all want to stay in here through the remainder of this trial, I suggest that you be absolutely silent. If you are not, I will personally throw you all out."

The room became still.

"Thank you. Now, with no further ado, I call upon the prosecution, Mr. Armadeus Falcon."

A tall man with short gray hair and an evil, pointy nose stood up and bowed to Judge Munnegin. He walked over to the jury, which was composed of ten people Harry had never seen before.

"I ask each of you to cast aside thoughts of glory, fame, and honor. Forget that the boy sitting in front of you is the famous Harry Potter. What we are after is a murderer. It doesn't matter what he thought when he was doing it, or what he thought afterward. It shouldn't matter how sorry he is, or how nervous he is to be here. Not even his reasons for killing really matter. We're just here to give justice to the murderer. Which he is, it should be easy to find. Harry Potter is a murderer."

Falcon sat down and grinned evilly at Harry, who glared at him. 

I'm not sorry. Evil bastard. How could he possibly begin to think that I am sorry? He's the one who should be sorry. He probably lost his master when I shot the curse at him. Filthy death eater.

Snake smirked.

Actually, that guy is just slimy, greasy, filthy, and a bastard. Miraculously, not a death eater.

****

Harry raised an eyebrow at him as Dumbledore stood up to say his piece.

"I'd like to remind you all what Lord Voldemort had done in his life. He was responsible for the deaths of thousands. He was known for torture, death, and pain. And he was the most powerful dark lord the wizarding community had ever seen. Lucius Malfoy was one of Voldemort's most loyal death eaters. He had also inflicted pain upon many. And now I bid you to take a look at the boy in front of you. His name is Harry Potter. He is a fourteen-year-old Gryffindor from Hogwarts. As a child, his mother's love saved him from Voldemort's wand. In his past four years of school, Voldemort had been out to get him at every chance he got. This boy has faced Voldemort more than his fair share of times in his relatively short lifetime. When Voldemort tried to get rid of us all, Harry Potter saved us time and time again. He is the reason we are all still alive. Thank you," finished Dumbledore. He walked back to the bench and sat down heavily. 

Harry flashed his mentor a small, reassuring smile before returning to his former stoic glare.

None of them noticed a curious prosecutor looking back and forth between the boy and his potions master, an idea beginning to form in his mind. 


	27. Did you kill Lord Voldemort?

Okay, everyone! 

I'm just going to send out a big general thank you, and I'm sorry that I can't do individual thank yous but THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! 

The wait is now over..

~~**~~

"Alright, I call upon the prosecution to begin their case," said the judge.

Mr. Falcon stood up and walked to the middle of the room. "I'd like to call upon the defendant, Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry sucked in a breath and glanced at Snape, who looked high intimidating. 

"Mr. Potter, please approach the bench."

Harry stood with trembling knees and walked over to the witnesses' chair.

"I'd like to seek permission to administer Veritaserum," Mr. Falcon announced. Harry looked startled, but nodded after getting a reassuring look from Dumbledore.

A guard poured the potion down his throat.

"Please tell the jury your full name," started the prosecution.

"Harry James Potter."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen. I'll be fifteen in eleven days."

"Tell us about life at Hogwarts," demanded Falcon.

"Could you be more specific? There is a lot to tell."

"Fine. Tell me about your friends."

"My two best friends are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. We do everything together. I'm also friends with Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and many others."

"You do everything with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Then why were you at Hogwarts _alone_ this summer?"

"Because they weren't there, obviously. And they weren't aware of my presence at school," answered Harry. He could see Snape smirking slightly out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you for that, Mr. Potter," Falcon spat sarcastically. 

"Any time."

"Tell me why you were at Hogwarts this summer!"

"My uncle.. Vernon Dursley.. he was, well, unkind to me. I was rescued by Albus Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall. They took me from my uncle's house and placed me at Hogwarts."

"Why were you living with your uncle to begin with?"

"Because my mom and James were killed by Lord Voldemort and I had no knowledge of any other family. Even you should know that, you miserable prat," said Harry angrily.

"Now, now, Mr. Potter, name-calling is not the answer."

"I only call names when it's due."

Falcon sighed. "Mr. Potter, did you kill Cedric Diggory?"

A gasp went through the audience.

"No, I did not."

The prosecutor looked surprised. "You didn't?"

"No, I did not."

"Who did?"

"Peter Pettigrew, who was at that time carrying Voldemort to me in the aftermath of the Triwizard Tournament."

Falcon scoffed. "Peter Pettigrew has been dead for years."

"Think again, bastard. He went into hiding as a rat after framing Sirius Black for the murder of himself and a bunch of Muggles. Pettigrew returned to the Dark Lord in my third year of school."

Harry took delight in the audiences' surprised gasps. They couldn't imagine- Sirius Black? Innocent?

"Mr. Potter, did you kill Lucius Malfoy?"

"No sir, I did not."

"Then would you please explain to me how it was that you ended up with his body?"

"Certainly. I had gone to Malfoy Manor to be captured so I could rescue Professor Snape, who was being held by Lord Voldemort. I was captured and taken to the Riddle House, where Voldemort and I dueled. I drank an invisibility potion and tackled Voldemort when he tried to kill Snape. The dark lord flung me across the room and started throwing the killing curse at me. I put up a shield, and one of the curses bounced off and hit Lucius in the head."

Falcon was obviously thrown for a loop by this new bit of information. "Is there anything else?"

"About Lucius? No. Only that his body was slumped over Professor Snape forever while Voldemort and I dueled. It was kind of gross."

A muffled cough was heard from the defendant's bench as Remus tried to choke back a laugh.

Suddenly, an idea struck the prosecutor. 

"Mr. Potter?"

"That's my name."

"Why were you saving Severus Snape?"

"Voldemort was torturing him. He needed help."

"Why did Voldemort have him?"

"Voldemort found out that Snape was a spy for the light side. Snape has been spying for Dumbledore for years. I think it was Lucius Malfoy who snitched on him. I don't really know how he found out, though. The only person who had that much contact with Professor Snape was Draco, and I don't think he's evil. I mean, he may be a git, but he's not a death eater."

Draco Malfoy's face turned bright pink at Harry's statement. He flashed Harry a small smile.

"How nice, Mr. Potter," said the prosecutor.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Actually, no I'm not. Eat dirt."

Falcon rolled his eyes. "How do you feel, Mr. Potter?"

"Bored out of my mind. Your questions are getting us nowhere."

"Hmm. Perhaps this one will interest you."

"Fire away," said Harry.

"Did you kill Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, I did."

Shouts and cheers from the audience. Judge Munnegin had to magically enhance his voice to get everyone's attention.

"ORDER! BE SILENT!! Mr. Falcon, continue!"

"Very good, sir," said Falcon. "Mr. Potter, how did you kill Lord Voldemort?"

"Like I said before, we were dueling. After Voldemort's curse hit Lucius in the head, I was rather dumbstruck. My shields were down and I was not paying attention. Voldemort raised his wand to kill me. Snape warned me of the attack, and I rolled out of the way. I then cast the curse to kill him."

"What was the curse you used?"

"It was a combination of Merlin's spirit curse, which destroys the spirit, and the killing curse, which kills the body," explained Harry.

"There is no such thing."

"Of course there's not. I invented it."

"HAH! You invented it??"

"Yes, I did. I bought a dark charms book, written in parseltongue, to find the spirit curse. I used an advanced charms book to figure out how to combine spells, and I combined Merlin's curse with the killing curse. It was simple, really."

"Written in parseltongue?"

"Yes. That _is_ what I said."

"You can read parseltongue?"

"If I couldn't, do you think I'd have bought the book and read the curse? Yes, I can read parseltongue. I'm a parselmouth. Rita Skeeter wrote a whole freaking article about it, you know. Don't you read?" asked Harry scornfully.

"Certainly not the words of Rita Skeeter," huffed the prosecutor.

"I don't blame you," muttered Harry.

"So, Mr. Potter, you admit to killing Lord Voldemort."

"Yes."

"To killing Cedric Diggory?"

"I didn't kill him."

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"I didn't kill him, either."

"But you did kill Lord Voldemort," reaffirmed Mr. Falcon.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

_He's an idiot._

**I couldn't agree more.**

_He practically killed his own case with those questions._

**Well, he did want the truth..**

~~**~~

A/N: OH MY GOSH! IT'S NOT A CLIFFIE!!! WOW!!! (hahaha)

****

****


	28. Severus Snape

Ack. So I got both positive and negative responses from all of you on the topic of Harry's little attitude. I don't think he's quite so snarky in the near future. (snarky- is that a word?) Harry is not totally affected by the truth serum, as many of you picked up, which allows for his.. erm.. comments to come through. That will come up a bit later. Let's see.. there was something else.. oh, right. Since we don't have an exact definition of any wizarding trial, besides what was in dumbledore's pensieve in book 4 (that was in book 4, right? Or in somebody's fanfiction? Wow, I really need to reread that..), I kind of made up my own laws and proceedings. I know, I am totally clueless when it comes to lawmaking! J

Thanks to artful dodger- I know, I went totally ballistic on that last one. I hope you keep reading, it should get better…, Elfmoon87, piggie, Maggie, lirael, tenshi-chikyuu, someone, lady lightning, jay, lady lily- the letters in bold were Snape talking, innocent dreamer, fnxmoon, selenitey, nilboriel, myrhfire, toria, stoney emerys, charma1219, athenakitty, kateydidnt- yes, I do believe I skewed the laws a bit, didn't I??, nadiaLT, xikum- I totally agree, litine, candledot, sage and snape, shanniC, palanmenel, mikee, fairy lights, Samantha, bogan, kemenran, and Corgi. 

You guys are awesome. 

Well, it must get worse before it gets better…

~~**~~

Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked toward Harry.

"Hello, Harry," he said, by way of greeting.

"Hello, Headmaster."

"I'm going to ask you some questions."

"Alright."

"Harry, why did you kill Lord Voldemort?"

Harry closed his eyes and collected himself. "Lord Voldemort was evil. He destroyed everything good in out world. For years, the wizarding community lived in fear as Voldemort ravaged town after town- he killed many. Although he was eventually stopped, he was still alive. Everyone knew that. Since the time I came into the wizarding world, I was expected to save everyone. And I did, because I took it upon myself to do so. If Lord Voldemort had been allowed to return in full, he would have killed.. ruined.. everything. So I've tried to get rid of him. He had to be gotten rid of. He would have destroyed us all," Harry explained. 

"You didn't do this for glory? For fame?"

"Absolutely not. I hate fame, and I certainly don't enjoy glory. I've hated my fame since I was eleven. All that I did was get protected by my mother's love. It is she who should be famous, not me. It is she who was the hero," Harry said. 

"Thank you, Harry." Dumbledore sent Harry a knowing smile and sat down.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You may step down," said the judge.

"Wait, another question, if I may," said Falcon hastily.

"You wish to redirect?"

"Yes."

Judge Munnegin nodded. "You may proceed."

"Mr. Potter, you speak about your mother's love for you. It was her love that saved you, then?" asked the prosecutor.

"Yes, it was."

"What of your father? He also died to save you, did he not?"

Harry looked bewildered. "Yes, James died to save my mother and myself."

"You refer to him as James."

Harry swallowed. "Yes."

"Why not 'father?'"

"I was one when he died. I don't remember him well enough to call him 'father,'" said Harry.

"Yet you call Lily Potter 'mother.' You remember her well enough to call her that?"

Harry thought quickly. "Yes. When I am near dementors, I see her death. I see her die to save me. I do not see James."

**Excellent answer. Good Lord, I hope he stops soon.**

_Me too. I won't be able to lie, you know._

**I'm hoping he won't ask.**

"Ah. So because of this, you feel that Lily deserves her title as 'mother,'" observed Mr. Falcon.

"Yes."

"But you've looked like James Potter these past fourteen years. People are always comparing the two of you, are they not? Surely you feel some closeness to him?"

Dumbledore stood up. "I do not see why these questions are relevant," he announced calmly.

"Neither do I," said Judge Munnegin, "so if Mr. Falcon would kindly make his point?"

"Certainly. Mr. Potter, why did your appearance change so suddenly? Are you under glamourie?"

"No."

"Do you mind if I check?"

"Go ahead."

With a nod from the judge, Armadeus Falcon pulled out his wand and said a spell that would erase the glamourie. Nothing happened.

"I see. So why did your appearance change?"

Harry gulped and fought the potion, just as he had once fought to override the Imperius.

"I refuse to answer that question," he said determinedly. 

Noise broke out from the audience. No one could fight Veritaserum like that- no one!

"I see that your potion is wearing off. Permission to administer more, Judge?"

The judge nodded, and a guard poured more potion down Harry's throat.

"I'll ask you again, Mr. Potter. Why did your appearance change so suddenly?"

Harry stared straight back at him. "I refuse to answer the question."

The audience went into an uproar, and it took five full minutes to get them quieted down again.

The judge looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter, I demand that you answer his question."

Harry turned pleading eyes toward Professor Snape. 

_Professor?_

**Tell him what you must. But only what you must.**

"Fine, Mr. Falcon. My appearance has changed because my mother put me under a complex glamourie charm when I was born, and now it is wearing off."

That obviously wasn't what Falcon was expecting. "Why did your mother put a glamourie charm on you?"

"To make me look like James."

"Why?"

"Apparently, because she wanted me to look more like James," Harry said.

"Really, Mr. Potter? Why didn't you look like James to begin with?"

"I must have looked more like her than James. I don't really know, Mr. Falcon. I don't exactly have baby pictures."

Falcon frowned at him. "But now, this is your true appearance."

"Not quite. The spell will fully wear off on my birthday."

"You don't look a thing like James."

"That is purely a matter of opinion."

The prosecutor's face lit up in a terrible grin. "Lily put the charm on you to make you look like James, because she didn't want anyone to know that you weren't James's child, didn't she, Mr. Potter?"

"Excuse me?"

"James Potter isn't your father, is he, Harry?" Falcon said hatefully.

"No, he's not," murmured Harry lightly. He heard shocked gasps from the audience.

_NO! NO! NO!_

A man was standing up in the back, short with blonde hair and blue eyes. Harry knew immediately who it was.

Sirius.

In disguise.

Falcon stood right in front of Harry now, victory apparent on his face. "And who is your father, Harry?"

_Professor, I'm so sorry.._

"Severus Snape," Harry said quietly, and bowed his head.


	29. Goodnight, Potter

Sigh..

Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!! I know that I left you all hanging.. so sorry about that. snickers 

After I posted that last chapter, fully knowing that I had left a terrible cliffhanger, I ran around my house three times shouting in obvious madness. I've lost it. I am completely insane.

But we already knew that.

After all, I do writer Harry potter fanfiction.

People are asking about relevance.. well, obviously, the prosecutor has to find some way to undermine Harry's credibility. What better way to do it than to bring out the fact that his father was a death eater??

To R.I. Red- give me my sword, ho!

Enough of this, I think, hmm?? On with the story!!!

~~**~~

As can be imagined, the audience was now in shambles. Mass Chaos reigned. 

Sirius was going absolutely berserk, being held off by Fred and George Weasley as he tried to get at Snape. 

Harry's school friends were speechless, and the adults had gone completely nuts. Needless to say, they would not be settling down for quite a while.

**

The place had had to be cleared out. There were no more proceedings that day. There couldn't be, after Sirius had gotten free of the twins and nearly destroyed everything in sight. Benches were overturned, cut in half, or merely remains. Chairs were bent or smashed. The floor was entirely littered with debris.

Harry had sat in the stand for what seemed like hours, watching everything take place. Sirius would never speak to him again, he was sure. The man had never once looked Harry in the eye, not any time during his half-hour tromp through the courthouse. Really, no one had looked Harry in the eye. Even Hermione had turned away from his gaze, like he was something dirty.

So that's where Harry was, forty-five minutes later, when everyone had finally left. Everyone except for Remus, Minerva, Albus, Severus, and the judge. He was sitting in the witnesses' chair, looking away, a solitary tear sliding down his cheek.

"Albus, old friend, Harry will need to be returned to his cell when you're done talking. I suppose you'll take care of that?" asked Judge Munnegin, looking solemn.

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, Alfred."

"Good. I wouldn't want to be around Fudge if he found out that Harry hadn't been returned. The man would probably blast us all. Good night," he said, leaving the small group alone in a very empty courtroom.

There was silence, with only the patter of footsteps marking the judge's exit. Silence until Remus walked over to Harry's paralyzed form and engulfed him in a hug. He smoothed Harry's hair and spoke softly to him while Harry cried into his shoulder. 

The other three wizards watched in utter despair as Harry clung to Remus. No one was able to do anything.

It had been a backbreaking day for all.

~~**~~

"Cornelius, please let him stay with me. Just for tonight. You saw what happened in there! He's not stable enough to be by himself in that cell all night!" Remus pleaded with the minister, who had come to the courtroom by himself later that evening looking for Harry. 

"I don't care about his emotional stability. He's a murderer. He belongs behind bars!" Fudge yelled back at Remus. 

Dumbledore and Lupin had managed to get Harry out of the witnesses' chair and into another spot in their small room, where all of the professors had briefly exchanged thoughts as Harry sat, still totally speechless. 

That was, of course, when Fudge had walked in and demanded that Harry be given to him to take back to prison.

"I am NOT a murderer!" Harry yelled, just as Snape yelled, "He is NOT a murderer!"

Harry's face turned bright pink at Fudge's condescending smile.

"Well, like father, like son. Funny that I didn't see it before. You _do_ look exactly like Severus. You're probably a Death Eater, too, just like he-"

"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted. 

Electricity whirled through his fingers and right into the minister's chest. He dropped to the ground, unconscious for a while, in any case. 

Harry was trembling with rage, standing over Fudge's unconscious form with a look of fury imprinted on his face. 

Minerva touched Harry's arm, half in fear and half in comfort, afraid of what he might do. To her immense relief, he turned and gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry."

"I think you need sleep, Harry. You're not well. Not after today. I think that _all_ of us need some rest," said Dumbledore gently. 

"Yeah. Yeah," said Harry absently, his eyes glazing over yet again. He was getting hysterical, he knew that. The whole day had been an emotional roller coaster, and he hadn't even spoken to Snape yet..

Harry looked over at Fudge, obliviated the memory of the last few moments, and woke him up.

The man woke and seemed incredibly surprised to find himself on the floor.

"You tripped, Fudge," said Snape, with a definite smirk. 

"Oh," said the minister, blushing, "well then, Mr. Potter, come with me. Off we go."

Harry made no motion to rise.

"Now, Mr. Potter! Move it!"

Harry stood up, and after a brief nod to his professors, he followed Fudge out of the room and back to the basement of the Ministry of Magic.

~~**~~

That night, Harry sat alone in the corner of his cell, thinking about what had happened that day. He had released his most inner secret to the public, completely against his will. It was also the first time that he had actually admitted that fact out loud. Both he and Snape knew, of course, but they hadn't talked about it. It was a forbidden topic, or so it seemed. 

It had been hard to say what he had said in the courtroom. It had been even harder to see the looks of disbelief on his friends' faces. He hadn't looked at Snape at all, in fear that there would be shame, or anger, or something there..

He wouldn't have been able to take it.

**

Severus Snape lay on top of his comfortable bed in his beloved Hogwarts dungeon. They had gone back for the night, since all of them needed their sleep. They all needed the comfort of being at home.

But Severus couldn't enjoy his bed, not tonight. For the one who _really_ needed sleep, who _really_ needed to be comforted and to be home, was sitting in a dirty jail cell far away from the comforts of Hogwarts.

And to think that he had ever hated Harry Potter. He certainly didn't like the child, not much anyway, but he didn't despise him anymore. He was actually somewhat likeable.

Amazing.

"Shut up, Severus," he muttered into the darkness, "you know you're only lying to yourself."

Yes, he knew that he was lying. He knew that he cared for the boy. Cared for him far too much. And these weren't entirely new feelings, either. He had never truly hated the boy. He had always felt the need to protect him, ever since he first came to Hogwarts. Severus had thought that he felt the need because Potter was Lily's child, and he had once loved Lily. 

Now he knew better. Parental instincts.

Snape laughed at the idea, a harsh, bitter sound that echoed off the stone walls of his dungeons. Parental instincts. There was no way that he could ever be a parent. And he didn't want to be a parent, either. Especially not to Potter.

Or did he?

Snape sighed and rolled over. God, he was so confused. That day at the trial, the boy had apologized, APOLOGIZED, before answering the prosecutor's question. Like it was going to hurt Snape for him to tell the truth. What did Potter think- that Severus would be angry?

Oh. Of course he did. Snape had never been anything but nasty to the boy, for all of the years that he'd known him. He would have to try to be more agreeable.

Severus hadn't forgotten the people's reaction to Harry's statement. He hadn't turned around, but he hadn't needed to in order to know what was going on. He had watched Harry the whole time, even if Potter hadn't glanced his way. Everything that was going on had been reflected in Harry's face. 

Snape had heard Sirius, of course, and he had seen how his reaction had hurt Harry, even though Harry had prepared himself for it. He had noticed a look of sorrow cross Harry's face when he looked out into the crowd. 

Severus sighed and snuggled into his pillow. He was never going to get any sleep. And he knew that Harry wouldn't, either. He wondered-

**Potter?**

_P-Professor?_

**You're not asleep?**

_No. Like I could ever sleep. Plus, this floor is about thirty degrees below zero and quite hard. My back would be screaming at me in the morning. Why aren't **you** asleep?_

Too many things on my mind, I suppose 

I'm really sorry, Professor. I didn't mean- I couldn't fight the potion- please don't be angry with me.

**I'm not angry. Not at you.**

_You're- you're not?_

No. But I- 

**What happened today wasn't your fault, Potter. People were bound to figure it out, anyway. You do resemble me.**

I suppose so. Bu that's not the way I would have liked them to find out. I mean, you and I haven't even talked about this yet.

I quite agree. 

I apologize for Sirius.

DON'T apologize for him. It's his own fault, not yours. He should be the one apologizing to you.

His behavior was no less than I expected. But it still, I just- 

It hurt? 

Yeah. He's my godfather. He's supposed to be there for me, not try to destroy me or you.

He'll realize his actions soon. It may take some time.

I suppose.

Today was.. exhausting.

Definitely. Too bad I can't sleep.

You did well on the stand.

I did okay until he dug his nose in places it didn't belong. Then I got crushed.

No. You protected your secret as well as you could. You even defied the potion, however you managed that.

And if he hadn't demanded that I answer the question, I would have kept defying it. 

I'm sure.

Why do you think he cared who my father is, anyway? 

He was desperately searching for any way to undermine you. He couldn't find fault with you earlier, so he used your reluctance to speak against you.

And the fact that you're my, erm, father, would undermine me because..

Isn't it obvious? I was a death eater, Potter. I'm hated by many. He will use our relation against you. Plus, it will cast some doubt and suspicion on you. Which is what he wants.

I'm my own person. I shouldn't be judged by stereotypes against you. 

No, you shouldn't, but you will be.

This will hurt me, won't it? 

**Probably. But don't worry too much about it. Dumbledore had a lot of tricks up his sleeve.**

Okay. Good night, Professor. Thank you.

**Good night, Potter.**


	30. Author's Note I know you hate me

Hola. Yes ,you're all going to hunt me down and shoot me, but I won't be able to update this for another week.  
  
I know that I am quite possibly the most evil person on the planet, but hey, we all have our faults.  
  
I've gotten sooo many reviews- thank you all so much. You have no idea how pleased I am and how excited I will be to put up the next couple of chapters and finish this up. I'm glad you've all enjoyed it. It's nice to see some different people start to review now that we're coming toward chapter 30 and so on..  
  
A large thank you and happy round of applause and cheers from me to:  
  
Shadow4282, Nerwen, Xikum, jay- you have my permission to use Cruciatus on me, redtailed kitten- thanks!!, innocent dreamer, Maggie, the little bluebird, piggie- why?? Because Fudge is a moron.. we'll get to that in a bit!, lady lily, cassandraiarwen, kateri, fnxmoon, toria, artful dodger- glad this was a bit better, charma1219, nilboriel, shanniC, athenakitty, candledot- definitely!! I'm a verdict milker.. hmm., safe and snape, RI Red, palanmenel, lirael, bogan, tantz, calani, Xirleb70, sev1970, myrhfire, lady lightning, corgi, atari420, kemenran, and saimhe.  
  
Wow. I love you.  
  
Erm.. Yeah, so I'm going on vacation to a foreign country, which should be quite fun. I was going to put up another chapter, but, as I have already written to the end of this story, I went back and read what I had written and decided that it stunk. Therefore, I am rewriting the ending.  
  
Xikum, if you read this, would you consider reading and making suggestions for me on the last few chapters when I get back from my vacation? I would love you forever. Not that I won't, anyway.  
  
So, that's all I have to say. I'll be back in 9 days, on June 18, just in time for the 5th book to come out.. YES! I am totally considering going to one of those midnight Potter parties.  
  
See you all then!! Have a good week!!  
  
Love ya-  
  
Sela 


	31. SelfDefense

Hey all- this is going to seem very disappointing after such a long wait, but what can I say? Some boring chapters are necessary to incorporate a plot. I had to put this up early, actually, because I sent it to the wonderful person who has agreed to read this for me, but am having to go out of town again, so I thought that I'd at least be a little kind and put up something. Thanks to everyone who has responded- I had a great time on my trip!! There will be new chapters of this on either Thursday or Friday, depending on how my writing goes. 

Read on!

~~**~~~

The trial was set to start at noon the next day. At nine that morning, four aurors had come into Harry's cell and dumped a bucket of freezing cold water on the teenager, to 'clean him up.' 

Of course, they had left him there, in a freezing cold cell, his robes and hair already turning to icicles by the time the aurors had left. Harry felt like he was frozen, and sick. He probably _was_ sick. It would figure.

He still hadn't received any food. 

At 11:30, Harry was tossed into the little room again, shivering like a crazy fool. His professors were already there.

"Harry?" asked a concerned McGonagall. 

"Aurors came in this morning.. dumped water on my head.. and I am _really_ cold."

Dumbledore cast drying and heating charms on Harry, who was still shivering. 

Minerva pulled him into a chair. "Good lord, you're feverish, child," she said, after placing a hand on Harry's forehead. 

"I'm fine," said Harry forcefully.

"Hungry?"

"I'm starving."

Minerva conjured up a plate of fruit and a glass of water and placed them before Harry, who looked at them greedily.

"Thank you," he said, eating gratefully. The professors talked in a corner while Harry finished eating, only turning around when his plate was completely clean.

"Harry," said Dumbledore warily, "because you weren't officially called from the stand, Mr. Falcon will start by questioning you. There's no doubt that he'll attack your association with Severus."

Harry nodded. He had anticipated that.

"Try to remain calm, Harry. Don't get upset. Any show of anger will be worked against you," continued Dumbledore.

Harry only had time to nod once more before the booming fist on the door alerted them to the time. He swallowed and followed Dumbledore out of the room.

~~**~~

"I'd like to call Harry Potter to the stand."

Harry sat down in the witnesses' chair and drank the provided Veritaserum. He looked at Falcon pointedly.

"So, Mr. Potter, Severus Snape is your father."

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of course the man would jump straight to the point.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Are you aware that he was a death eater?"

"Of course I'm aware. I found out just a few months ago that he was both a death eater and a spy. After the Triwizard Tournament. However," he added in a quiet voice, "my friends and I have suspected Snape of being a death eater since we've known him."

"Are _you _a death eater, Mr. Potter?"

"Of course not!"

"Has your father ever tried to get you to join the death eaters?"

"Absolutely not."

"How do you and Mr. Snape get along?"

"For the past four years, pretty terribly. He's bullied me, tried to get me expelled, failed me in potions, and was basically malicious to me for my first four years of school. I hated him, and he hated me."

"You hated your own father?"

"I didn't _know_ he was my father. But yes, I hated him," answered Harry.

"You didn't know he was your father?"

"No. I only found out a few weeks ago, as did he. Neither of us had any idea before then."

"How did you find out?"

"I received a delayed delivery letter by owl post from my mother. She explained it to me. There was also a letter for Professor Snape, which I gave to him."

"How did you feel when you read the letter?"

Harry flushed. "I was devastated, and incredibly angry. Sad, too, because I had discovered that I had family, but that my family despised me."

Dumbledore looked over at Snape, who was ducking his head, cheeks red with either embarrassment or anger. It was hard to tell.

"What did Snape do when you gave him the letter?" asked Falcon.

"He read it." Harry raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Obviously. How did he react?"

"He jumped back and looked at the letter like the devil himself had come for a visit. And then he yelled at me to get out."

"Did you?"

"Of course! Have you ever faced the wrath of Professor Snape?"

There was knowing laughter from the audience. Dean and Seamus smiled up at Harry, and even Snape seemed to be smirking.

**He's losing.**

_Yes._

"So a former death eater is your father?"

"That would be correct."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Falcon turned and went to his seat, prompting Dumbledore to rise. 

"Harry, do you see yourself as an extension of Professor Snape?" he asked cheerfully.

"Absolutely not. I am my own person. I have my own thoughts and my own ideas. I do things because I think they need to be done, not because someone tells me to or thinks that I should. I may share certain characteristics with my professor, but that doesn't mean that I _am_ him. Besides, I only found out that he was my father a couple of weeks ago. I don't think it's possible that he could have had any influence over me, especially since he was in Voldemort's possession during almost all of that time," Harry answered.

"Thank you, Harry." Dumbledore sat down, and Judge Munnegin turned to Harry.

"If there are no more questions, you may step down, Mr. Potter." He looked at the two benches, and when there were no arguments from either side, Harry practically ran back to his bench. He sat down between Remus and Minerva, looking quite relieved. Minerva grabbed his hand under the table in a silent sign of support, and Harry relaxed a bit.

"I'd like to call Severus Snape to the stand," said Falcon.

Harry tensed up and looked over at Snape, whose hands were shaking slightly as he pushed himself out of his chair.

Severus looked over at Harry and made eye contact briefly before taking a seat in the witnesses' chair. A guard shoved Veritaserum down his throat.

"Please state your name."

"Severus Snape."

"Mr. Snape, were you present at the Riddle House two nights ago?"

"Yes."

"Can you please describe the duel between Harry Potter and You-Know-Who?"

"Of course. Voldemort came in and cast the Cruciatus on Potter, who hit him with an anti-Cruciatus spell of his own devising. The two went back and forth for a while with the Cruciatus and the anti-Cruciatus, until Potter was unable to deflect any longer, and was on the floor. Voldemort raised a foot to kick him and Potter disappeared. He had used an invisibility potion, which he and Minerva McGonagall brewed. Voldemort was furious and came over to kick me. He raised his wand at me and Potter tackled him. Voldemort threw him across the cell, and started attempting to kill him. Potter put up a shield, so Voldemort's killing spells were bouncing off, and one reflected off and hit Lucius Malfoy, who was killed instantly. Voldemort raised a wand at Potter, who was rather dumbstruck at this point in time, and I realized that he was about to kill him. I warned him, and Harry ducked. He then fired his curse at Voldemort, who was thrown back. A silver light covered him and destroyed his soul, rather like the Dementor's Kiss. When the smoke cleared, Voldemort was dead."

"And you saw all of this yourself?"

"That is correct."

"You are Mr. Potter's potions master at Hogwarts, are you not?"

"I am," answered Snape.

"How is he at potions?" Falcon asked conversationally. 

Severus smirked. "If he were actually allowed to concentrate, it is my opinion that he would be quite good. However, due to constant distraction in class, Potter has done poorly."

"How do you feel about the boy?"

"Is this relevant?"

"It could be."

"I don't know how I feel. Confused."

"Why?"

"I should think that that would be obvious. I have to hate him for the first four years that I knew him, and I tricked myself into actually believing that I hated him. I just recently found out that he was my son. Any person would be confused."

"Do you believe that your son killed Cedric Diggory?"

"Potter didn't kill Cedric Diggory. I was still a spy at that time; I saw the dark lord and heard him speak of his advances and how he had risen. I know for a fact that it was Peter Pettigrew who killed Mr. Diggory."

"So you deny that Mr. Potter killed Mr. Diggory and Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"And you confirm that your son did, in fact, kill Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Mr. Snape."

Minerva rose to begin her questioning of Severus. "Severus, was Lord Voldemort going to kill Mr. Potter?"

"Yes. He tried multiple times."

"Was he going to kill you?" asked Minerva.

"Yes. I am only alive because Potter tackled Voldemort as he began to say the curse that would have ended my life."

Harry blushed furiously from the bench.

"So it's possible, and actually quite likely to say that Voldemort's murder was an act of self-defense?"

"Most certainly. Potter would have been killed if he had not acted."

"Thank you, Severus," said McGonagall. She sat down next to Dumbledore, looking quite pleased with herself. 

"If there are no more questions, you may step down."

There were no more questions, so Severus went down to his own bench. 

_That went well._

**I suppose.**

_McGonagall made a good point._

**That she did.**

"The court will now take a fifteen minute break."


	32. The Testimony of Draco Malfoy

A big thanks to everyone who has so faithfully reviewed. You guys rock my socks. 

To Dark-One Shadowphyre, Alicia, innocent dreamer- this one is longer!! coldfiredragon, fnxmoon, the lady wolfshead, zorra, fruity taquitas, eagle, lord master omega, jay, jliles, golden phoenix, piggie, lady lightning, corgi, stayblue, charma1219, xirleb70, athenakitty, nilboriel, xikum, poisonous plants, calani, myrhfire, elfmoon87, marina, kemenran, and toria.

Thank you so much for reviewing!! As it says on my profile, for anyone interested, I've started a yahoo! Group for updates. I'll be sending out a notice to everyone on the group whenever this story is updated, and this whole thing will be archived there, as well. Join if you want J. This can be found at 

I've also started a livejournal, which can be found at 

And ooh… OotP is quite good. Very different, but good.

Read on!

~~**~~

Dumbledore led Harry and the other professors out of the way and into their little room. 

Harry sighed and fell into a chair, just as Snape let out a long breath and slumped into the chair next to him. Remus chuckled at the two of them, both holding their chins in their hands as they gazed into nothingness. They both seemed lost in thought. 

"What?" asked Severus, a scowl settling across his face at the sound of Remus' amusement.

"I feel like I'm seeing double," Remus said.

"Yes, well, if you _want_ to be seeing double..." Snape's voice trailed off, sounding quite threatening indeed. 

Harry laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever. He immediately sobered, however. 

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired, I think. I'll be really glad when this is over."

**You're not the only one.**

"It will, Harry. It will be over soon," said Dumbledore.

"Is anybody hungry?" asked Minerva.

Remus and Harry nodded.

"Good! Lunch for everybody." McGonagall conjured up five cheeseburgers and fries for the occasion.

Snape looked at his plate like it was the meal from hell, while Harry hungrily launched himself into his food.

"Severus, _eat_," ordered Dumbledore.

Snape grumbled unhappily and picked up his cheeseburger.

"What _is_ this?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's a cheeseburger. What do you think?"

**Don't make fun of me, Potter.**

"I'll make fun of you if I want."

**I'm still your professor.**

"Yes, but it's summertime. You can't take house points."

"That's not a good reason to-"

_It's a perfectly good reason._

"I don't think so."

"I'll do it while I can."

"Oh, lord," said Remus, "the two of you are at it again."

_You know, I think we might be irritating him, Professor. Maybe we should continue?_

"I agree," said Severus.

_Or we could do this around Sirius. It annoys him more than… oh, nevermind._

"Sirius will come around," said Severus.

_You really think so?_

"Yes, I do."

"You know," said Minerva loudly, "I think they do this on purpose."

Severus snorted. "You really think we would do such a thing?"

"Erm, yes," answered Remus.

"Yeah, we probably would," said Harry, already drifting back into space.

The humor in the room was incredibly forced, and everyone knew it. But it was the only thing that they could do to take their minds off of the trial, and they all knew that Harry needed to think about other things. He was nervous, that much was obvious. It's not every day that a boy who should be an international hero gets put on trial for the deed that should have made him adored.

~~**~~

The meals were quickly finished, and soon Harry found himself back in the courtroom, listening to Minister Fudge get pelted with questions by Professor McGonagall. 

Falcon had called Fudge as his witness, and had done everything he could to portray the minister as kind, caring, and only doing what was best for the community. He really made it a point that there were no witnesses to Cedric's murder; there was only the word of 'a Death Eater and his child.' And who would believe a Death Eater? 

But now Minerva was up there, splattering the treacherous minister with questions. He hadn't taken a truth serum, because he was the Minister of Magic, and 'obviously trustworthy.' The transfigurations professor was having a bit of a struggle getting straight answers out of him, but she was doing her best.

"Minister Fudge, why do you wish to penalize the boy who saved all of our lives?"

"Because he murdered people."

"Yes, and so did He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. So has Headmaster Dumbledore. I gather that even you might have done so in the past. We've been at war, Minister Fudge."

The Minister's face tightened with anger. "Just because it's a war, Mr. Potter can't be given free reign to kill anybody he wants. He even killed his own schoolmate, for no other reason than to win a stupid tournament. He's a murderer."

"It has already been stated, under Veritaserum, that Harry was _not_ responsible for the death of Cedric Diggory," McGonagall retorted.

"Yes, that's what they said. But there were no witnesses, were there? No witnesses at all. How very convenient."

"There was one, if you recall, Minister Fudge. Well, not a witness, but the man responsible for getting Cedric and Harry into trouble in the first place. I trust that you remember Barty Crouch, Jr.? I believe it was you who ordered that the man be given the Dementor's Kiss before he was allowed to testify."

"That man was a menace to society. He had to be given the Kiss right away."

"Could there be a hidden motive here, Minister Fudge? Was there a reason to get rid of Mr. Crouch before he could tell everyone exactly what happened? Were you... trying to get rid of evidence, perhaps?"

Cornelius Fudge became impossibly red. "How dare you accuse me of such treachery! I can't believe that you would even start to second-guess my actions! I ordered that Barty Crouch be Kissed because he could have hurt other people. If Harry Potter were not a murderer, he would not be on trial. I would never destroy evidence, especially if it helped our _hero,_" Fudge spat. 

**He's lying.**

_I know. But we can't do anything about it, can we? He's the Minister of Magic._

**True. He can refuse Veritaserum- he _did_ refuse Veritaserum.**

But if the truth is crucial- 

**It won't matter. He's made sure that nothing applies to him.**

"Are you telling the truth, Minister Fudge?" continued Minerva.

"Of course. I'm the Minister of Magic. I always tell the truth."

"Minister Fudge, why did you refuse to acknowledge Voldemort's return at the end of the last school term?"

"The people didn't need to know. The boy was insane. He had killed in cold blood. There was no reason to believe him."

"But now that it's definitely clear that he did, in fact, return, do you wish that you had told people sooner?" asked Minerva.

"Hmph. As long as nobody got hurt, I don't see why I should feel bad about not telling anyone."

"NOBODY GOT HURT? An innocent boy, a hero, is on trial for murder, and one of the most important people in the war, Severus Snape, was tortured mercilessly. Voldemort could have killed anybody at any time. It is a mercy that he is gone! And you say that NOBODY GOT HURT?" Minerva yelled furiously.

_Your temper is starting to look bland compared to hers._

**Oh, yes, she's devilish when she's angry.**

"Don't yell at me, Professor McGonagall. You need to learn some respect," said Fudge smugly. 

_Oh, how I despise that man._

"So you don't see this as an attempt to destroy Harry Potter?" asked Minerva, her face slowly returning to a more healthy shade of pink.

"No," Fudge lied. 

"Thank you, Minister Fudge."

Minerva sat down in a huff. She had been snapping questions at Fudge for over fifteen minutes, and had hardly gotten anywhere. The man certainly knew how to lie. 

"That concludes the prosecution's witnesses. Headmaster Dumbledore, are you ready to begin?"

Dumbledore nodded and rose from his seat. "I'd like to begin by calling Draco Malfoy to the stand."

Harry started and looked over at Dumbledore, surprise and horror evident on his face. 

DRACO MALFOY?? But the git hates me!! 

**He hates his father more.**

Draco didn't look perturbed in the slightest. He walked over to the witness stand, took the Veritaserum, and then turned to face Dumbledore.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Hello."

"Could you state your name to the court?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Your parent's names?"

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

"And your father is now-"

"Dead," Draco finished.

"Are you angry? Upset?"

"No. I disliked Lucius. I hated him. A lot. He was one of Voldemort's most loyal supporters. He tried to force me to become a Death Eater, too. He was going to drag me to Voldemort tomorrow, actually, to be given the dark mark."

Severus' face tightened as he remembered the day he was forced into receiving the mark. His father had hit him, drugged him, and then forcibly threw him before Voldemort's feet.

He shivered slightly. Draco Malfoy would have met the same fate.

"Your father would have done this to you?"

"Yes."

"Did you want to be a Death Eater, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No!"

"Did Lucius know that?"

"Yes. I told him so a thousand times, and he reacted negatively when I argued with him."

"Reacted negatively?"

Draco paused. "He hit me, okay?"

Harry's mouth fell open. Draco Malfoy had been beaten? He had never pictured perfect Draco Malfoy as one to get beaten.

**Close your mouth, Potter. You look like an idiot.**

Harry shut his mouth tightly and glared at Snape.

"And Lucius was going to take you to Voldemort tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"So both your father's and Voldemort's deaths saved you from that fate?"

"Yes."

"Draco, how do you feel about Harry Potter?"

Draco looked over at Harry. "He's not my favorite person in the world, but I don't hate him."

"What do you feel about him then, if not hate?"

"I respect him."

Harry's mouth fell open again. Snape leaned over Dumbledore's empty seat and pushed Harry's chin back into an upright position.

Hey! 

**Don't gape, Potter. It's not entirely becoming.**

_Yes, father,_ Harry thought sarcastically.

Then he realized what he'd said. He looked over at Snape's face and realized that the man was as shocked as he was. 

That's not what Harry had meant to do… not what he had meant at all. He was just being sarcastic at Snape's obvious attempts to make him stop looking like an idiot. But he had called Snape 'father.'

Shit.

"Why do you respect Mr. Potter, Draco?"

Draco rolled his eyes before answering, knowing that he was going to have to tell the truth. "He's saved all of our lives more times than I can count. He's faced Voldemort alone and come out victorious. And he doesn't let any of it go to his head. Not any of it. Plus, he got rid of Voldemort for good, now. He saved me from the Death Eaters, and saved all of us from Voldemort's wrath."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." 

Draco gave the headmaster a small smile as the older man walked back to his seat. 


	33. The Revelation

Dear Merlin.. thank you all so much for responding. I am sooo terribly pleased by the reviews that I've gotten, and I certainly hope that this chapter lives up to expectations. Tee hee. 

A big THANKS to xikum, whom I love and who, unexplainably, likes this chapter. I hope that all of you do, too- here is my attempt to go out on a limb.

This chapter has no dialogue. It was the scariest thing I've ever had to write. 

Hah. 

Read on!!

~~**~~

-Severus Snape POV-

The prosecutor couldn't find any questions to discredit Draco. He tried to trip him up, of course, but Draco was steadfast about what he had said to Dumbledore. There was nothing to be gained by questioning Draco, which was exactly why Severus had recommended him.

Snape had known Draco his entire life, and loved him like a son. It had been he who saw Draco's first steps, who taught him how to speak, and he who cleaned the boy up and comforted him as he cried. 

It had been difficult for Severus to see Draco in the corridors of school, being mean, nasty, and the perfect little Slytherin that Lucius had always wanted him to be. What had been worse, was knowing that some of it was real. 

Draco was not an angel, far from it, actually. There was no way that he could have acted hateful for all of those years and not had some of that darkness within him. Yet, Draco was still an actor, a very accomplished actor. And Severus was proud of him for deceiving his father and the others for as long as he had. The boy had even had Dumbledore fooled. The look on the old man's face when Severus had suggested Draco as a witness had been the highlight of Severus' week! It wasn't often that anything was slipped past the headmaster, so when someone actually managed it, it was a cause for celebration.

Severus didn't do celebration much, either. Of course, as these new surprises kept springing up, the prospects of a party were looking better. 

Draco was coming to live with him, which he should have been doing since the beginning. He could have hexed himself for not suggesting it sooner. It would have saved both he and Draco a lot of suffering and tears. Of course, at that time, he still had Lucius Malfoy to contend with. Thanks to Harry, those days were gone.

Harry. 

The boy had been plaguing his every thought for weeks now. He was impossible to ignore, being Severus' height, looking quite like a Snape, and being a Gryffindor on top of that.

Severus scowled inwardly. Ugh. A Snape in Gryffindor. The family line was ruined!

Ah, yes, Harry. 

Not even Potter anymore. No, Severus couldn't bring himself to call the boy that. Potter was the name of the enemy, the title of an overgrown, arrogant brat who had managed to get himself killed years ago. Potter was not the name of this boy. 

He was Harry, now, which brought both delight and terror to Severus' thoughts. He had gone soft; he'd known he would. It had only been a matter of time.

They would still have their problems, of course. How could they not? Harry was a Gryffindor, he a Slytherin. They boy was impulsive, a tad bit angry, and too caring and generous for his own good. He had a bunch of friends, was adored by thousands, and was the bloody savior of the wizarding world. 

Severus was none of those things. He was careful, methodical, and always planned things out before doing them. He was harsh, bitter, and certainly more than just a tad bit angry. He had been a Death Eater, carried a major grudge, and was condemned by almost everyone as a cold-hearted, unfeeling bastard. 

What a pair the two of them made. 

They were as different as night and day, beyond their physical aspects. Where Harry was good, he was bad, and they clashed like, well, orange and green. 

But Severus had decided that he was willing to learn, if the boy was…

An icy hand gripped somewhere in his chest. What if Harry _wasn't_ willing? 

What if he didn't want to try; didn't want to begin any type of relationship with him?

What if Harry wanted _nothing_ to do with him?

Oh, god, it was possible, wasn't it? He was still Harry's ugly, greasy Potions professor. He hadn't been kind to the boy, ever, had in fact ridiculed and bullied him to no end. 

He wouldn't even blame Harry for not wanting Snape in his life. No, he might even expect it, now that he thought about it. Why would the boy even _consider_ liking him?

And yet... he had seen something between them. No, no… Harry wouldn't reject him. At least, dear Merlin, he hoped not. Had he not seen Harry make an attempt? 

Yes, the boy had tried to form some kind of bond between them, hadn't he? He had rescued Severus, after all, had risked life and limb to save him. And today, he had even called him 'father.' 

Severus knew that Harry had been acting sarcastic, that he hadn't exactly meant what he said, but oh, how that word had frozen him. The terrifying Potions professor had been brought to his knees by a word, a single, innocent word, spoken out of _his_ child's mouth.

Dear lord, he was thankful that no one was privy to his little inner monologue. How they would laugh if they thought he was even capable of such feelings. His reputation would be ruined!

Snape forced back a chuckle as he found that he truly didn't care what anyone thought. Let them laugh. Harry _was_ his son, after all, wasn't he? Which made Severus a father. He was allowed to have these thoughts.

Sweet Merlin, was that... happiness?

It had been such a long time since he had experienced the feeling, such a very long time. Could it possibly be?

How was it that a mere boy could spark this change in him? He felt _alive_, a feeling he had not had since Lily was his, _his _loving, witty, bright star, dear Lily…

She was dead now, he knew, but she was still there. She was there in the presence of his son, of _their_ son. Her spirit was inside of him, that vivacious Gryffindor spirit that Severus had so despised and so adored. 

Her green eyes were staring at him now, silently asking him what the hell he was doing.

Which was when Severus snapped out of his thoughts to find himself sitting in a courtroom, looking at Harry Potter, with a strange, unaccustomed, very tiny smile slowly creeping across his face.


	34. Fudge's Arm

Great scot.. people actually liked that last chapter! ! Excellent, I'm so pleased. 

'Hip, hip HOORAY!!' for ckat44, englishgirl, mdemanatee, crystal-potter, fallen-angel, ditto2001, gossipgirl- yay!! You reviewed!!, axaniachic, erieka127, kiara Malfoy, magnetic-starfish, fnxmoon, lady lightning, marsmoonstar, goldenphoenix, jay, avadapad, xirleb70, stayblue, artful dodger, piggie, nilboriel, the lady wolfshead, charma1219, calani, toria, harry's sister, mell, erin, athenakitty, elfmoon87, tirla, a fan, dark-one shadowphyre, kateri, kemenran, angeldust125, RI Red, devilishly clever54, innocent dreamer, and corgi… 

Goodness. Thank you all so much.

If you're interested, I'm starting a new story entitled 'sleep of the dead.' It's slash hp/ss, but not for a very long time, and it won't be graphic or explicit in the slightest. Blech. I could not write a smut scene if it hit me in the face and started writing itself…

And remember if you want update notices, join my yahoo! Group! The link is on my profile. 

And thank you, xikum. You are my hero.

Read on!

~~**~~

Harry watched as a myriad of emotions fluttered across his professor's face. What in the world was the man thinking about?

And when he smiled- Harry seriously considered passing out.

Snape raised an eyebrow in a decidedly playful manner at his son, who looked completely dumbfounded. It was an entirely hilarious look on him, to be sure. Of course, he really couldn't blame Harry for being a bit surprised. It wasn't every day that one caught Severus Snape smiling in the middle of a courtroom. Or really, when one found him smiling at all. The action was so foreign that he was actually surprised that he remembered how to do it.

Those green eyes were staring oddly at him again.

_Erm, Professor?_

**Harry?**

_What is.. did you just call me 'Harry??'_

**Yes, I suppose that I did.**

_WHY??_

**Well, you're not exactly a Potter anymore, now, are you?**

No, but- 

**So there's really no logical reason for me to continue calling you as such, is there?**

Trust the man to resort to logical when Harry's mind was threatening to go into overload. Snape smiling, and calling him 'Harry?' Had all of hell frozen over?

Severus smirked down at Harry, who had a look of utmost shock plastered across his face. Well, he certainly wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. If he was going to go off the deep end and actually start some sort of bond with the young man, he was at least going to go about it in a perfectly Slytherin manner.

Sir? I mean, are you feeling all right? 

**Yes, Harry, I'm feeling perfectly fine. How are you?**

Harry turned back to the front of the courtroom, his eyes wide. That was it. Snape had finally lost his mind.

The judge spoke. "Okay, everyone, we're done for the day. I'll see you all tomorrow morning at nine AM."

Severus took pity on Harry and directed the boy's gaze back over to him.

"I'm not insane, I promise."

Harry snorted. Hell really had frozen over.

"Really, Harry."

Harry blinked. Was the man being serious, or just toying with him? It was entirely possible, wasn't it? Snape was so unpredictable, so unusually hard to judge. 

But Harry was absolutely certain that Snape had never, ever acted like _this_ before. 

He knew of Harry's feelings, of his need for family and support. What if he were just playing with Harry for a laugh?

Harry snarled. "Look, Professor, don't attempt to fool around with my feelings. Stop pretending to be nice- I'm not so foolish that I'm just going to walk blindly into your little trap. So you can drop the act, please."

Snape was taken aback. "Harry, I'm not-"

"Look, okay? You've never, ever been nice or even remotely affectionate with me at all. And I'm supposed to believe that you're just suddenly being kind? I'm not that stupid!"

Remus was looking over with badly concealed interest, but Snape silenced him with a glare. 

"Harry, I'm not trying to trick you-"

"So I'm supposed to believe that you've just mysteriously had a change of heart?"

Snape cringed. Perhaps bringing this on all at once had not been a good idea. He should have realized that Harry would think this was a trap.

"Look at me, Harry."

Harry turned and glared at him, and Snape sighed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have been more careful with how I approached this."

How long would it be before he stopped making such simple mistakes? Here he was, knowingly the father of this boy for mere days, or was it weeks, now, and he had already apologized all over himself time and time again..

Harry was looking at him doubtfully. Snape could hear the crowd of spectators leaving the courtroom behind him, and his colleagues talking in hushed voices just to the other side of the table, but they didn't really matter right now. They could wait.

"I had decided that it was pointless to keep denying the fact that you were- you are- my son."

Harry nodded and Snape took a deep breath. 

"It's just, Harry, that when I actually thought about the issue, I found myself.."

Snape trailed off. Merlin, he hated sounding like such a sap. He was ready to accept, ready to start something between them.. how was he supposed to put that into words?

"What I mean to say is-"

He was stuttering! Severus Snape, at a loss for words! He felt heat rise in his face as he blushed at his own incompetence. 

Harry was smiling an odd half-smile. He was fairly certain that Snape was _not_ acting, now. Severus Snape would never, ever stutter if he could help it at all. 

So that meant.. what? That Snape actually _wanted_ him? That he wanted him as a son? That he would have family?

"I.. Merlin. Never mind."

"Never mind?" asked Harry incredulously. "Never mind, Professor?"

Severus just blinked at him through a mass of long, black hair. 

"I don't think you mean 'never mind,' Professor."

Was the foolish boy being impertinent? 

"Shut up, Harry."

Harry smiled. "I don't mind, you know."

Severus looked at him and saw truth in those green eyes. 

"I'll accept it, if you will. Is that what you're trying to say? That you're okay with.. this?"

When had the boy taken control of the conversation? And when had he become so perceptive?

Snape managed a small nod, and was relieved to find a huge smile spreading across the face of the Boy-Who-Lived. 

"So you- I mean- you'll be my father?"

Snape gagged. "Give me time, Harry. It'll take a while, you know. These things don't happen all at once."

Severus found himself with an armful of thoroughly ecstatic Harry, who had unexpectedly enveloped him in a hug. 

"Erm.." Snape awkwardly patted Harry on the back and glared at Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, and Draco, who were all giggling merrily.

"Shut up, you lot," Harry said to them, though the sound was muffled by folds and folds of cloak.

Of course, this only worked to make them laugh harder, finally breaking out into extremely loud 'guffaws.' 

Snape could already feel his face turning bright red again, but did didn't really matter, did it? After all-

A hand reached out and roughly grabbed Harry by the collar of his robes.

"Come on, Potter," Fudge spat, tearing him away from his father.

"To the cell we go, Potter," Fudge taunted, shaking Harry madly. 

Snape stood up and snarled before ripping Fudge's hands away from Harry. 

"Get your hands away from him," he hissed into the frightened face of the minister.

Severus growled as Fudge tried to pull away from Severus's extremely tight grip on his arm.

Snape looked down at the arm he currently held in his hand and gasped.

Cornelius Fudge, the 'honorable' Minister of Magic..

Was a death eater. 


	35. Happy Birthday

Holy cow! Sorry about the extremely long wait. I think this is the longest gap between chapters yet!! This chapter is longer..  
  
I thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. you guys are great.  
  
This chapter isn't the last one, although the next one might very well be. It all depends on the rampant plot bunnies galloping about my brain..  
  
Read on!  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Severus growled in rage and threw the Minister to the ground, keeping one foot on his chest and holding up his left arm for all to see.  
  
Snape looked down at his captive and spat. "You filthy, traitorous-"  
  
"TRAITOROUS!" roared the minister. "If anyone is a traitor, SNAPE, it is YOU!! How DARE you betray our lord, you cowardly, selfish-"  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Harry joined Severus in glaring down at Fudge's unconscious form, somehow managing to glare and look shocked at the same time.  
  
"Professor.. Fudge? Fudge is a.."  
  
"Death Eater, yes," Severus said, looking over at Albus and Judge Munnegin who, at the sound of shouting, had come running over.  
  
"He's a Death Eater, Albus," repeated Snape.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It.. certainly seems that way."  
  
Snape snarled. "Seems that way? The Dark Mark, Albus. The words he just spoke to me. What more proof do you need?"  
  
Harry nodded dumbly. "That's why- that's why he charged me with murder. That's why I'm on trial for killing Voldemort. Because he wants his revenge."  
  
"Slippery bastard," intoned a new voice from behind them.  
  
Harry turned to see a man with short blond hair step up beside Lupin.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
Sirius looked sorrowfully at Harry. "I owe you an apology, Harry. I.. reacted very badly."  
  
Severus snorted.  
  
"Yes, you did," Harry agreed, and then sighed. "Professor Snape is my father, Sirius. If you can handle that, I can accept your apology."  
  
Sirius looked relieved and nodded, eliciting a grin from Harry and an odd look from Severus.  
  
The judge cleared his throat and cast a look at the occupants of the room.  
  
"Well, this certainly changes things," he said, sounding quite surprised. "It seems that our esteemed minister has been working for You-Know-Who."  
  
Wow, I wonder how he figured that one out.  
  
Harry had to work very hard not to roll his eyes.  
  
"Craney," called the judge, motioning to the head of the squad of aurors hovering just to the inside of the door. "I believe that Mr. Fudge needs to be taken away."  
  
"Where to, Your Honor?"  
  
Munnegin smirked. "To one of those old ministry cells. If I have my way, that man will be sitting in a cell in Azkaban by this time tomorrow."  
  
Albus sighed. "I think that we may need a new minister."  
  
"Obviously," Severus said, no little amount of disdain in his voice.  
  
"How.. I mean, how do we tell people? How are we going to get the word out?"  
  
Remus smiled mischievously. "Harry, I believe you know a woman named Rita Skeeter.."  
  
**  
  
Three days later, Harry stood in front of the ministry building with hundreds of other witches and wizards, watching Arthur Weasley be named as the brand new Minister of Magic. The election process had been done by owl post, and, according to Dumbledore, the results had been nearly unanimous.  
  
Arthur stood up in front of the wildly cheering crowd, almost a quarter of which had bright red hair, and raised his hands for quiet.  
  
"Thank you, all of you," Arthur said, a silly grin on his face. "I am honored to be given the opportunity to be your new Minister. I hope that I can uphold the reputation of excellence that our- well, most of our- former ministers have worked so hard to build." This last comment was met with snickering and cheers from the crowd.  
  
"And, as your new minister, I'd like to take my first action now, if you don't mind. I, Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, would like to formally drop all charges," he paused, "against our young Harry Potter."  
  
Harry was slapped on the back by Ron and hugged fiercely by Hermione as the rest of the audience yelled appreciatively. His two best friends had come around since the announcement of Harry's exact parentage, although it was mysteriously quite a bit more noticeable now that Fudge was gone.  
  
Rita Skeeter had definitely lived up to her reputation with her article on Fudge, which Harry had taped up ceremoniously in Snape's living room. It had been outrageously hilarious, revealing, and, best of all, completely true. Harry had absolutely loved it.  
  
The wizarding world was still reeling from the hurt that Fudge's betrayal had caused. Although he hadn't been well-liked, people had trusted him enough to elect him as minister. Many, many witches and wizards were feeling quite bitter about being tricked and manipulated by the former Minister of Magic.  
  
But Harry was happy. No one had really mentioned the trial or the charges against him in the last couple of days, until they had been formally dropped mere seconds before. He had been allowed to move back into Hogwarts, where he had immediately taken up residence on Snape's couch in front of the fireplace, much to his professor's hidden amusement. It had been a favorite of his for many years after moving in, as well.  
  
"I'd like to thank Harry for his services to the wizarding world," Arthur continued. "His defeat of Voldemort will certainly go down in the history books for centuries to come."  
  
Arthur nodded to Harry and bowed to the crowd before stepping down, signaling the end of the gathering.  
  
Harry was immediately pounced upon by a multitude of redheads and Gryffindors, and even a couple of people from other houses.  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped over to stand on the other side of Severus and laughed at his classmates, enjoying the odd smiled that was appearing on his godfather's face.  
  
Severus looked down at Draco. "Well, this has certainly been interesting."  
  
Draco snorted. " 'Interesting' doesn't even begin to describe it."  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to live with Harry?"  
  
"Ah, yeah, I'm sure we can work out some sort of arrangement," Draco replied, grinning wickedly.  
  
Snape smacked Draco's arm and went back to watching his son get smothered by his friends.  
  
~~**~~  
  
If anybody wants to read the bit about breakfast with snape, Draco, and harry, it will be posted on my ML later.  
  
On to the LAST CHAPTER!!! 


	36. author's note I AM SO SORRY no worries,

I know, I know, I have got to be the most disappointing person on the face of the earth, but no, this isn't an update. Go ahead and shoot me.  
  
Here's what's up- I'm redoing the end. The last chapter, which I was thoroughly displeased with, will be taken down shortly and changed quite a bit, and will end up being the last chapter of the story. It is being rewritten right now, so, although I can't make too many promises, it should be up. soon.  
  
I want to thank EVERYBODY who has reviewed, and I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for the delay. Like I said to mednar the other day, I have become my worst nightmare- an author who never updates!  
  
I hope that you all have enjoyed the story thus far, and will continue to bear with me so I can (finally) get this last chapter out.  
  
Thanks!!!!  
  
-Sela 


	37. Finite Incantantem

You're never, ever going to believe it. 

It finished it. I finally finished it. And I am ridiculously pleased. 

This is how it's going to work- once I can get to the file, I will be deleting the breakfast scene from chapter 35, making that chapter a short one. Just after the bit where Arthur is announced as minister, this next chapter will pick up.

Instead of making everyone sit through loads and loads of names and thank-yous, I'm going to save that bit for the last, and present you with the end of the story.

It has been a pleasure.

~~**~~

It was pitch black; the dark sky contained no stars with which to light the courtyard. At a time when most of the wizarding world was sleeping, a few hundred wizards and witches stood side-by-side, all silent at the sight they held before them and the ceremony that was to come. Three hundred rain-soaked black hats and robes were still as they faced the forbidden forest, all waiting for the small presentation and incantation to begin.

It had been raining for hours, and the gray clouds were a perfect match to the somewhat somber atmosphere that had been hanging around the castle. Nobody had been looking forward to this night. Yes, it would bring an end to a chapter in everyone's lives, Harry's most certainly included, but it also brought a small amount of sadness and fear into the hearts of many. This was a night of celebration, but it was also a night of mourning and remembrance.

This was the night that they were finally going to put Voldemort to rest.

A funeral pyre had been placed just before the border between the forbidden forest and the Hogwarts courtyard. Made of wood, with the snakelike body lying on top, the pyre was a frightful sight.

Harry pushed back long, wet strands of hair away from his face, where the wind had knocked them out of place. He turned and squinted toward the castle, where Dumbledore should have been emerging from at any moment. So far, though, there was no sign of the old headmaster, and Harry settled in to wait.

The air was thick and the grass was sopping beneath his feet, soaking through his shoes and making his feet wet. He could tell that nearly everyone there was in the same boat, except for the few who had managed extremely advanced waterproof charms. His potions professor, of course, was among these few.

Harry scowled at said professor, who smirked slightly before bowing his head once again in a subtle request for privacy.

This 'funeral' meant much more for Snape than it did for Harry, despite its importance to the younger boy. Severus's pain was much stronger, and much less bearable. Not only had he lost Lily, but he had experienced life as a Death Eater and had watched as old friends had succumbed to the dark and died for it. He would have been one of them, if not for the wisdom of an old man who had freed him and given him another chance. 

If anyone had changed through this war, it had been Snape. The presence of the young man at his side attested to that fact. Severus was no longer a spy, no longer a Death Eater. Free from at least one of the manipulative old men who controlled his life. About the other..

The other, clad in flowing black robes (an odd color on Dumbledore, Severus noted absently), was now making his way around the crowd to the front, by the pyre. He and Harry would be performing the final incantation to set the body on fire together, as it was Harry who had finally conquered the Dark Lord. But it was Dumbledore who would address the crowd and perform the small ceremony in honor of those who had died for their cause, and in remembrance of those whom Voldemort had managed to kill, in this war and the last.

Dumbledore had reached the front, and he nodded to Harry, who stepped forward to stand just behind him, looking older and too wise for his meager fifteen years. 

With two of the most powerful wizards in the world standing before them, the crowd straightened up and looked forward, the respect obvious in the gloomy night air. Even the redheads were silent and respectful on this night, their pranks and jokes put away for once. Hair that had once been bushy was now straight as the rain poured down upon them, and the head on which it lay was turned to the front, eyes only on Harry.

Dumbledore scanned the crowd once and opened his mouth to speak, his gravelly voice filling the silence.

"Welcome friends, family, loved ones. We're here tonight to put an end to many years of war, terror, and despair. We're here to say goodbye to the old, and to put the past away so we can begin anew. All of us have born the hurts and sacrifices that these last two decades have forced upon us, and now we can start over. We can rebuild our lives, secure in the knowledge that what is gone is gone, and will never be back again."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Severus shivered as the wind swept across his back. Rain was starting to get past his defenses now, slowly dampening his long hair. 

"Tonight, we remember those who died."

Snape snapped his eyes closed. This would be the hardest part of the ceremony, if not for everybody, then at least for him.

Harry was the first to speak. "Cedric Diggory."

There was silence for a time. "Frank Longbottom," came the next anguished murmur.

"Alice Longbottom."

"Lily Potter," Severus whispered.

"Marlene McKinnon."

"Benjy Fenwick," came a ghastly voice from behind.

"Edgar Bones."

"Lucius Malfoy."

Severus put a hand on his godson's shoulder.

"Gideon Prewett."

"James Potter."

"Dorcas Meadowes."

"Tom Riddle."

All of their voices joined in a softly spoken chorus of words, names, and soft cries, each a testament to the strength of the survivors and an honor unto those whose names were spoken. From everywhere, the names of the dead came forth, to his left and to his right, front and behind, until all that Severus could hear was the blending of mournful voices unlike anything he had ever heard before.

A colorful mist spun in circles directly in front of Harry, and it got brighter with every name spoken. Finally, with a last, desperate sigh, the mist abated, leaving its witnesses breathless with tears and an odd, deep sense of satisfaction. It was done, then. The dead had been taken home.

Albus looked solemnly out into the crowd, silently asking for attention once again.

"There is only one more thing I must ask of you tonight," he said softly, while beckoning to Harry to step up beside him. "I ask you to be our witnesses not only to what has already transpired here, but to this last, meaningful act, which will finally put all of this behind us."

"What you see before you is the corpse of the man who brought us here. It was he who put us in this position of grief," Harry added. "And as his soul has already been shattered, it is only fitting that his body be dealt with, as well."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, who nodded back at him. With everyone watching, as the thunder continued in the background, Harry and Albus said the words that lit the flame, and destroyed Voldemort forever.

And as Severus and Harry's eyes connected, with the orange flames reflecting off of Harry's wet skin, each of them knew that it was really, truly over.

And they both would be okay. 

Fin.

~~**~~~

And that's the end. I am having difficulty believing that it's actually over!

Goodness, there are so many people to thank!! First of all, a blanket statement- thank you to everyone who reviewed, either in the beginning or later, as the story progressed. I was absolutely floored by the amount of feedback I got concerning this story, and I love all of you who helped me get off the ground. 

For chapter 35… thanks to:

Madame Moony, Isa, anne, ckat44, Anarane Anwamane, furies, cass, romm, alex, moon-spirit, kochan mikono, serpent of light, piggie, poetbrit, Adenara Yatman, Calani, futagoakuma-tenshi02, gossipgirl, oO-Innocent Dreamer-Oo, iniysa, c.r, avadapad, pj, angeldust125, axaniachic, EriEka127, ckat44, ears91, toria, anon, Jay, dyingangel1, shadow adams, adge9631, Eizoku, mikee, lady macbeth, R.I. Red, Winston Jeremiah Ashcroft III, NotQuiteFamous, Nilboriel, Kemenran, MarsMoonStar, Jordan, and stayblue.

candledot and Shadow Adams- thank you for your patience!

 fnxmoon- thank you for sticking with me, I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have!

Coconut Watcher- I'm glad I could get you interested in the Severitus stories!

Lady Lightning- thank you so much for keeping up with me and always reviewing. You've been a constant- thanks!

Charma1219- another constant! I hope you liked it!

Corgi1- well, I know it's been a while, but if you still have rampant plot bunnies that you need to get rid of, I'm all ears!

Athenakitty- thank you for inspiring and challenging my muse!

Xirleb70- what can I say? From battles with a door to overabounding cheerfulness, your reviews always make me smile. Thanks!

MedNar- I love talking with you on lj. Thanks for your kind words of encouragement!

DhRaArCrOy fan- I love your screen name. It took me a while to get it (ha!) but I love it!

Artful dodger- ack, I didn't like that last chapter either, although some people seemed to. Thank you for your detailed reviews; they are always magnificent and are an excellent spirit-booster.

Herald-Mage Brianna- thank you! I'm honored!

R.I. Red- thanks for being my guinea pig.. hehe…

Xikum- I love you and you were my hero for those couple of chapters that I remembered to send for you to beta. * sheepish grin * I hope you liked the story!

Enahma: thanks for the inspiration! You got me writing again!

EriEka127- a sequel? Well, we'll have to wait and see. I'll be starting to work on sleep of the dead for a while, but.. it could happen. No promises, though.

AHHH!!! I love you all and THANK YOU!!!!


End file.
